


Kill This Venom From My Heart

by XoSaveMeFromMyselfXo



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 81
Words: 79,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoSaveMeFromMyselfXo/pseuds/XoSaveMeFromMyselfXo
Summary: Frank is a famous musician struggling with anxiety and an often crippling stomach condition on top of trying to deal with an unstable personal life. Gerard is a massive fan of Franks band and soon becomes one of his closest friends.....and perhaps something more. FRERARD
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the small crowd lining the fence screaming my name is almost deafening to me as I make my way across the parking lot to the bus, desperate to escape for a few minutes of peace and quiet, feeling completely overwhelmed, my stomach acting up again along with my usual anxiety leaving me feeling sick and in pain as well. The rest of the guys stay behind to sign autographs and take pictures but I can't stomach even the idea of close fan interaction right now so I sneak onto the bus and climb into my bunk, closing my eyes and focusing on keeping my breathing even and the next thing I know the guys are coming back onto the bus and ten minutes later we start moving, heading to the next stop on our tour. Bob comes to my bunk a few minutes after we start driving and slowly pulls my curtain back, pity written all over his face as he says "You alright Frankie?" "Yeah I just...." "I get it, it's alright" Bob reassures me before adding "Get some sleep" and he closes my curtain and his footsteps move back towards the front of the bus. I lay in silence for another few minutes, the only sound being that of the bus moving along the road until I can't take it any longer, climbing out of my bunk and going into the front lounge to grab a bottle of water, climbing back into my bunk and swallowing down my medication and praying relief comes soon. My stomach still hurts too much to fall asleep and the guys don't want me to smoke in the bus so I pull out my laptop, starting it up and finding that I can receive internet signal where we're driving so I log into twitter, checking everything out and seeing what people are saying about tonight's show before logging into Skype and smiling when I see the person I want to talk to online.  
Gwhiz: Hey, how was the show?  
FrnK: Good, although my stomach is acting up right now and travelling isn't really helping : (  
Gwhiz: That really sucks, but atleast you'll be done with the tour real soon  
I smile to myself as I realise he's right and tomorrow I will be playing the last show on this leg of the tour and then I can go home. I know the rest of the guys would probably kill me for becoming close to a fan but this kid seems completely different. He has been communicating with me over twitter for a long time and he just gets me and twitter interactions turned into us interacting on Skype and I am seriously considering giving him my phone number.  
FrnK: I can't wait to be done with this tour, I love to play but I really just want to go to bed and never get up again. I'm getting kinda tired so I might call it a night  
Gwhiz: Alright, talk later?  
FrnK: Yeah actually I was thinking about something and....how would you feel about exchanging numbers?  
Gwhiz: Really?  
FrnK: I've been thinking about it and I trust you to not spread my number  
Gwhiz: I'd never do that, id like to exchange numbers

The next morning I wake up and we're already at the venue, the other guys already up and in the front lounge. The day passes in a stressful blur of interviews and sound check and before I know it I am sitting back stage in the dressing room waiting to go on and my phone buzzes in my pocket.  
G: Hey saw your interview from earlier, are you alright? You look really unwell or something?  
I smile when I see his message and I click to reply, 'Yeah just my stomach acting up again. Really didn't feel like doing interviews today.' Before he replies we are called to the stage and I slip my phone into my bag before following the other guys from the room and we go on stage, playing our last show for two months.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day I arrive home and after dumping my bags in the living room I walk straight into the bedroom, collapsing face down on the fresh sheets I put on the bed before I left for tour and passing out, my shoes and belt still on but I have no desire to change that. Fourteen hours later I wake up feeling so much better and I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, stripping out of my disgusting clothes and showering for so long I run out of hot water, the water and soap making me feel alive again and by the time I get out I feel halfway normal again, dressing in clean pyjamas before wandering into the kitchen for something to eat but realising I have nothing as I've been on tour for the last five months. I let out a string of curses as I make my way back to the bedroom, dressing in proper clothes again and as I walk to the front door, heading out to get groceries I pick up my phone from the table beside the door and see a new message.  
G: Hey Frankie, how does it feel being home for a change?  
I smile when I see his message, having whined to him more than once before about how fatiguing being on tour can be. 'Feels pretty good, just woke up from a fourteen hour sleep and showered properly for the first time in you don't even want to know. Downside, I have no food and am forced to go shopping : ('  
After I send the message I get in the car and brave the LA traffic, heading for the grocery store, doing my shopping and Gerard still doesn't answer. I feel kinda bummed out on the way home and when I get there I start up my laptop while I make myself some waffles only to find Gerard isn't on Skype either when it dawns on me that he'd be in school right now and I feel a jolt of shame run through me that I have feelings for someone so young. This kid is very much a loner and was just looking for a friend, someone to connect to and I went and fell for him. I sit at the kitchen counter with my head in my hands, wondering when I became such a creepy freak when my phone buzzes and startles me. I pick it up, eager to see Gerard's reply but instead it's a message from Jamia, my ex.  
Jam: I know you're back from tour, I need to see you.  
'What could you possibly want from me? I gave you my heart and you fucked around behind my back, what do you want now?'  
Jam: I want to work this out, you know you still have feelings for me, you can't deny it.  
I don't bother replying, hoping she'll just leave me alone but not even five minutes later my phone starts buzzing against the counter top and her name flashes on the screen but I ignore it, letting it ring out. Part of me still loves Jamia but I've given her so many chances and she hurt me every single time, I would be completely foolish to take her back.

Later that afternoon I am laying on the couch channel surfing when I hear a strange noise and I get up to investigate when I see I left my laptop on and logged into Skype and Gerard is chatting to me.  
Gwhiz: Hey Frankie : )  
Gwhiz: Frank you there?  
FrnK: Yeah hey sorry I forgot I left this on. How was your day?  
Gwhiz: Lets not talk about that. How was your trip to the grocery store?  
FrnK: Of all the adult things I have to do, grocery shopping is at the top of the list of things I hate. What happened today?  
Gerard takes a few minutes to reply and I begin to wonder what could have happened. I know he doesn't get along very well with anyone in his school. He has too different interests from other people his age so he doesn't fit in and he gets bullied, probably more than he admits.  
Gwhiz: Just same old shit, except today I got accused of lying and shoved into my locker. I can't wait to get out of school.  
FrnK: Lying about what? And who did that to you?  
I feel myself getting angrier and angrier with every second that passes and when his reply comes in steam is practically rolling out of my ears.  
Gwhiz: These kids were being total dicks and saying shit about your band and making shit up about you and I kinda snapped and called them out on the lies and when they argued and asked how would I know I told them I know you and they called me a lying faggot and shoved me into my locker.  
FrnK: Fuck those kids, you're so much better than them Gee and you really shouldn't have to put up with their shit.  
Gwhiz: Thanks Frankie, I'm gonna go  
FrnK: Are you ok?  
Gwhiz: I'll be ok, bye  
Gerard goes offline and I sigh, feeling terrible that I inadvertently caused what happened to him today. Gerard is so sweet and kind and caring from my interactions with him and he doesn't deserve all the shit he gets. I close down Skype and wander back into the living room, taking the laptop with me and I go onto twitter, clicking on Gerard's DP and when it comes up bigger I stare at it, smiling at how adorable he is, his nose slightly upturned and his smile crooked, like he only smiles with one side of his mouth. An idea starts forming in my mind and I start to wonder if it's creepy when my phone starts buzzing on the table and when I pick it up I see another message from Jamia.  
Jam: I'm coming over to see you tomorrow, we're sorting this out.  
I groan in frustration and decide in that moment that my idea isn't so bad, getting online and buying a plane ticket to Jersey, the flight leaving in four hours.


	3. Chapter Three

By the time my flight arrives in Jersey it's 1am and I take a cab to the closest hotel, checking in and going up to my room. Once I've settled in bed I lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, wondering if this is a mistake and I should just get on a flight tomorrow and go back home. I decide to sleep on the decision and I roll over, curling up on my side and it takes a while but I eventually fall asleep. The next morning I wake up and decide to stay, checking my phone and seeing fifteen missed calls from Jamia and that only encourages me in my decision. I spend the morning hanging around my hotel room before going out and walking around for a while, finding somewhere to have lunch, the waitress being a fan so I take a photo with her and sign a napkin and when I'm done I look at my phone, seeing it's not long until Gerard should be done with school for the day so I get a cab and tell them which school I need to go to. The ride takes about twenty minutes and when I get there and the cab leaves I start to second guess myself again, my breathing getting a little shaky as I start to feel like a creepy stalker. Showing up at this kids school is possibly the worst mistake I've ever made and I feel like my whole life is about to end. I stand on the sidewalk outside the school, leaning against the fence and considering calling another cab and leaving before he sees me when a few girls come out and spot me, squealing to themselves as they rush over and I let out a small sigh before forcing a fake smile to my face and signing their stuff, taking a picture with them and when one of them tries to hug me I tense up, feeling my stomach churn but I keep the fake smile plastered on my face as I quickly hug her back. As I pull away from her a lot of other kids start pouring out of the school and a few start crowding around me and I worry I will miss Gerard but as I'm taking a picture with some kid I spot him walking out of the front gate, gazing curiously in my direction, obviously wondering what the crowd is for and I push through the kids, ignoring their protests as I step towards Gerard, a smile on my face and when he sees me he looks shocked. "Gee" I call out as I jog over to him and all the kids on the street are focused on the two of us. "Uh... Frank what are you doing here?" He asks and my smile fades as I realise that this was a mistake and he thinks I'm a total creep now. "I um....I had some time off and I had to get out of LA but I can go and....yeah ok" I rush out, my breathing becoming unstable to the point where it's obvious I'm having difficulty breathing as I turn my back to him and take a few steps away but a warm hand on my shoulder stops me and I turn to see Gerard looking concerned. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna go." "So you flew all the way across the country to leave again?" "I...." I trail off not having anything to say and he smiles at me and says "You came here to see me?" "Well....yeah I thought maybe we could hang out." Gerard's smile grows even wider and I smile back a little as he says "Well I can't hang out with you if you leave. Come on, let's get out of here."

We take the short walk to Gerard's house, half the school following us and when we go inside I look around the hallway, smiling to myself as it looks homely and inviting, so different from where I grew up. "Gee is that you?" I hear a woman call out and Gerard sighs before saying "Yeah Ma. I have someone I...." But a woman, I'm assuming his mother, steps out of a doorway further up the hall and smiles before saying "Oh hello. I'm Donna, are you a friend of Gees?" "Yeah it's nice to meet you I'm...." "You look familiar, have we met before?" She cuts me off to ask and I smile sheepishly as I say "I don't think so. I'm Frank." She continues to stare at me, trying to figure me out when footsteps sound down the stairs and a skinny teenage boy with light brown hair steps off the bottom step and into the hallway, rubbing his eyes before his gaze lands on me and his eyes widen before he says "No fucking way." Donna starts to scold him for his language but he cuts her off to say "Mom do you know who that is?" "Yeah Gees friend Frank." The boy scoffs before saying "That's Frank Iero" and then turns his attention to Gerard and says "How much did you pay him to come here? And more importantly where did you get the money?" Gerard's head drops, his gaze on the floor and I reach out to gently touch his arm as I address the other boy. "He didn't pay me anything. Gerard's my friend and I came to visit him." Gerard lets out a soft sniffle and starts walking away from me, pushing past the other boy and opening the door at the end of the hallway, disappearing through it and I stand in the hallway feeling awkward, both the boy and Donna staring intently at me. A few long seconds later Donnas eyes light up and she says "You're on a poster in Gees room." I smile and shrug as I say "Am I?" She lets out a small laugh and nods before saying "Thats his room if you want to go down" pointing to the door he disappeared through and I nod before walking towards it and as I pass them Donna starts scolding the boy, Mikey, for his behaviour and treatment of Gerard. When I reach the door I slowly open it, finding a set of stairs that go down and I realise Gerard's room is the basement and I take a few steps in, closing the door behind me before calling out, making sure it's ok if I come down. "Yeah come down" Gee calls back and when I reach the bottom of the stairs I look around, my eyes lighting up when I see how awesome his room is.


	4. Chapter Four

As I step into Gerard's room I look around, taking it all in for a few seconds, seeing the walls plastered in band posters and drawings, a book shelf full of comics and DVDs and a desk overloaded with papers and art supplies along with the usual mess of a teenagers room, clothes scattered all over the floor and Gerard is sitting in the middle of an unmade bed. "Your room is awesome" I tell him before my eyes lock onto his face fully and I see his eyes are red and puffy. "Are you ok?" I ask as I cross the room to him, standing awkwardly by the bed as he looks up at me, unsure if I should sit down or not and he sniffles again and says "I'm fine." I shake my head as I hesitantly sit on the bed beside him and say "Are you forgetting that we know each other? I mean I know we don't know a whole lot about each other but I know enough about you to know that you're not fine right now." Gerard sighs before saying "It's Mikey....and everyone that followed us here. Is it so hard to believe that I could have a friend? Or are you just here as a sick joke?" I shake my head again before saying "Gee I'm here because I need a friend too. Bob is the only real friend I have, the rest of the band don't really like me that much and everyone else just wants to be close to me because I'm famous and they think I'm rich. No one wants me for me, they want me because of their own selfish needs and wants." "I'm sorry" he says softly and I shoot him a small smile as I say "It's ok, I have trust issues too." "It's not that I don't trust you Frank, I've told you things that I've never told anyone else before, I do trust you I just....." "I get it." We fall into silence after that and I climb off the bed to walk around the room, getting a closer look at his posters and drawings. "These are really great" I tell him, turning to look at him as I gesture to some of his pictures and he smiles and says "Thanks." "No seriously, you're really talented, maybe we could get you to design some merch or the next album cover or something, the world needs to see your art." Gerard goes red and doesn't say anything and I smile at him again before turning back to the wall and when I look across to the next poster I cringe slightly before turning back and saying "Interesting choice of poster," Gerard chuckling softly as I point to the large poster of me. I remember the day the picture was taken, the photo shoot was for the whole band but then they started snapping pictures of just me and encouraging me to practically eye fuck the camera and the result is what's hanging on the wall in front of me. I shake my head as I move on, feeling my own eyes burning a hole in me from the poster as I turn my back to it.

The afternoon passes quickly, after I finish looking around Gerard asks if I want to watch a movie and we end up settled on his bed watching a nightmare on elm street and passing commentary about the terrible stunt acting and how it's always the sluts that die early in these sorts of movies and it's the first time I've felt truly relaxed in a long time. Just as the movie is ending Gerard's mother calls down the stairs to ask if I would like to stay for dinner and I look to Gerard who smiles and says "Well?" "Do you want me to? We haven't really talked about this, I know it's kinda weird I just showed up at your school and I don't want to like overstay my welcome and...." "He'll stay" Gerard calls to his mother and we hear her close the door again. "Frank you seriously need to chill out, I like that you're here, it's nice to have someone to hang out with. How long are you here for? Where are you even staying?" "Uh I didn't exactly book a return ticket because I wasn't sure and I'm staying at the hotel near the airport." Gerard nods and we just stare at each other in awkward silence before he says "You wanna go for a walk before dinner?" "Ok" I tell him and he climbs off the bed, me following and we pull our shoes on before leaving the basement, me standing back and checking out his ass while he bends down to pull his shoes on before I realise what I'm doing and I snap myself out of it, mentally scolding myself for being a creep. As we pass the kitchen on our way out Gerard stops and asks his mother how long dinner will be so we know when to be back and we have half an hour so we head out, ignoring the strange stares from Mikey as we walk past him. "So where are we going?" I ask once we're on the street, the sun getting low in the sky and casting long shadows. "The park? It's just down the street." I nod and start walking with him and once his house is out of view he pulls a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, putting it in his mouth and I smirk as I pull my own pack out of my jacket pocket. "You little rebel" I tease him as I light up my own and he smirks before shoving me playfully. "My mom won't let me, well I'm pretty sure she knows I do it but we kinda have a silent agreement that I won't do it at home." I nod and we continue on to the park, finishing our cigarettes before Gerard leads me to the swings, sitting on one while I sit on the other and we start to swing as we talk about random stuff, Gerard asking me about touring and I tell him stories which make him laugh this adorable little laugh and I can't help but laugh along, feeling my stomach flip at how truly beautiful he looks as he smiles and laughs, the setting sun illuminating his face and I'm so relieved it's not awkward anymore like it was at his house.


	5. Chapter Five

By the time we get back to Gerard's house it's starting to get dark and when we step inside Donna comes out of the kitchen and frowns slightly as she says "We thought you weren't coming back." Gerard opens his mouth but I quickly speak, cutting him off. "I'm sorry Mrs Way, we sort of lost track of time." Her frown turns to a smile as she says "That's alright Frank, come on now wash up and dinner is just about ready." I follow Gerard down the hall to the bathroom as Donna disappears back into the kitchen and after we wash our hands we go into the kitchen where I see a large dining table set up, Mikey in one chair while a man and an older woman take up two other chairs and I follow Gerard over and all three of them look up at me. "Um Frank this is my dad and my grandma Elena. Dad, grams this is my friend Frank." "When you say friend does that mean...." His dad starts and Gerard's eyes go wide as he says "No no it means friend." His dad shoots me a small embarrassed smile as he says "Well it's nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too" I reply and Gerard tells me to take a seat. I notice the only two spare seats are either beside Mikey or Elena so I take the one beside Mikey, sparing Gerard the bother and he smiles softly at me as he sits opposite me beside his grandma. Once Donna comes to the table with the food she sits before saying "I hope it's alright, I should have checked with you before I cooked." "Oh it's fine, it looks delicious, thank you" I tell her and she smiles and Mikey makes a small gagging noise before we all start eating. Halfway through the meal I feel eyes on me and when I look up I see Gerard's dad staring at me. When he notices I'm looking he smiles sheepishly and says "I'm sorry but have we met before? I feel like I've seen you before." "Uh no I don't think we have, I......" "He's famous dad" Mikey interrupts me to say and I let out a soft sigh as recognition flickers in his eyes and he says "Something about celebrations right?" I chuckle as I say "Yeah that's it." "Wow so how do you know Gee?" "Uh, we kinda became friends over the internet and he's actually one of my closest friends now" I say as I shift my gaze to Gerard, smiling at him and he smiles back. "Oh" his dad says and the conversation dies. The rest of the meal passes in near silence, Gerard's whole family staring at me most of the time and I pretend not to notice, feeling awkward as they watch my every move. Just as we are finishing up the doorbell rings and Mikey jumps up from beside me to answer it, Donna standing up and starting to collect the dirty plates and I stand and help her despite her protests and she smiles thankfully at me as I assure her it's no bother for me to help. Just as I sit a stack of dishes on the counter I hear a voice gasp "No freaking way dude" and I turn to see four boys crowded in the doorway staring at me with wide eyes. I cringe back slightly as they all stare at me, clearly awestruck that I am in front of them and I really don't feel like being the show man for my fans right now, I just want to be with my friend and be able to be myself.

Twenty minutes later after signing autographs for the boys and some of their friends and taking photos which I flash completely fake smiles for Gerard tells Mikey that I'm not there for his amusement and he grabs my hand, pulling me away from them and back into his room and once the door is closed and I am sitting on his bed again I let out a sigh of relief and say "Thank you." "It's alright, I'm sorry about that. Mikey is a real dick sometimes and I had no idea he would invite people over like that." "Not your fault" I tell him as I smile at him and he smiles back and says "You fake it a lot." "What?" I ask confused and he continues to smile as he says "With fans, you fake being happy and excited to be there with them. Your smile just then upstairs and what I've seen in quite a few pictures is so different from the one you just gave me and the way you were at the park. I think you fake it with them." I sigh before saying "Yeah but no one knows the difference do they?" "Why though? Do you not like the attention or..." "I don't want to sound like a complete dick. I didn't get into music and start the band for attention and fame and money, I did it because I just wanted to make music and I care about the fans, I truly mean that when I say it but I don't really like the attention and the pressure people put on me. They treat me like some kind of...I dunno like god or something and people are always invading my personal space, especially complete strangers and they always want something from me, they're always touching me or wanting a hug and it just.....so I fake my smile and it keeps everyone happy." Gerard nods slowly before saying "That must suck." I nod and don't say anything back and he chuckles softly and says "So I guess now is a bad time to ask for a pic?" I laugh and shake my head as I look up into his eyes again and say "Come here" reaching out and wrapping my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my side as I slide my phone of out my pocket, opening the camera and snapping a few pics with him, smiling at first and then I start pulling faces and Gerard does the same as we giggle like it's the funniest thing ever, the knot of tension in my chest from before dissolving completely as I laugh with my friend.


	6. Chapter Six

It starts getting late and I tell Gerard that I better get going and he sighs and says "So we're gonna hang out again right?" "Yeah, that's the only reason I'm here, if you wanna hang out?" He nods and says "Tomorrow afternoon? Maybe we could do something more exciting than hanging around my house? If you want to I mean." "Well I had a pretty great time here but we can go out" I tell him, wondering if that sounded as suggestive and creepy as it did in my mind but Gerard keeps smiling so I guess he didn't pick up on it. We make our way out to the front porch and he sits with me while we wait for my cab to show up and when it gets there we look at each other awkwardly, neither of us really knowing what to say so I step in and pull him into a hug and say "I'm glad I came here, you're every bit as awesome as I thought you were." Gerard chuckles and when we pull back from the hug he smiles and says "I thought you didn't like that?" "With you it's not so bad" I tell him, turning and walking across his front lawn and getting in the cab, Gerard watching from his porch until I can't see him anymore.

When I get back to the hotel I get my laptop, going online and checking on twitter, making a single tweet, 'Had one of the best days of my life' and adding one of the pictures of me and Gerard, both of us smiling but laughing at the same time and we're half looking at each other. After it's posted I get up and go to get in the shower when my phone rings so I turn around to answer it, seeing Jamia's name on the screen and I throw the phone back onto the bed, going into the bathroom and taking my shower. When I come back out I climb into bed, picking up my phone and I see I have five missed calls from Jamia and two from Bob. I settle down and call him back and when he answers the phone he says "Frank where the fuck are you right now?" "I'm in Jersey, why?" "I saw your tweet, who are you with?" "I'm just here visiting a friend." "Who?" "His name is Gerard." "Why have I never heard of him before? Frank tells me what's going on, because that picture looks like more than friends having a good time." "He's seventeen, we're just friends and I kinda methimontwitter." "Say that again." "I met him on twitter." "So he's a fan?" "Well yeah but...." "Frank are you out of your mind? Most of those kids are fucking nuts and you travelled across the country to be with one?" "Look I know more about him than you'd think, we've been friends for a while now and he's harmless." Bob lets out a long drawn out sigh before saying "I hope you know what you're doing Frank." "I do" I tell him and we end the conversation after I promise to call him every day while I'm here so he knows I'm alright. After we hang up I lay there staring at the ceiling replaying the day over and over in my mind and I can't help but smile as I think about Gerard's laugh and his smile and the way I can just be myself with him and he's there because he genuinely wants to be. I reach out and grab my phone again, opening my photo album and scrolling through to the pictures from today, smiling wider at how cute he looks and I can't wait to see him tomorrow.


	7. Chapter Seven

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing and when I roll over to answer it I see Gerard's name on the screen. "Hey" I croak out, my voice rough with sleep and Gerard sniffles and says "What room are you in?" "What?" I croak out, feeling confused as my brain is still sleep fogged. "I'm outside, which room are you in?" "207. Why are you here? What's wrong?" "I'll be up in a second" he tells me before hanging up and I drag myself out of bed, stumbling towards the door as I rub at my eyes with one hand. Just as I reach the door there's a knock and when I open it Gerard is standing there, his eyes red and puffy and his bottom lip split and swollen. "Fuck Gee what happened?" I ask as I step aside and let him in and he drops his school bag on the floor as he goes, walking across the room before turning back and walking back towards me and I close the door and lean back against it, just watching him. "Gee" I try again softly and his head snaps up to look at me and he looks kinda strange. I look down and realise I'm only in my boxers and I quickly step away from the door saying "Shit sorry" as I rush across the room and pull on sweat pants and a shirt. "It's ok" he says softly and I sit on the bed, gesturing for him to do the same and I ask again, "What happened?" "Some dicks at school, they also think I paid you to come here." "Fuck" I say softly before turning my head to look at him and without thinking i shift around to kneel in front of him as I raise my hand and gently run my thumb over his split lip. Gerard's eyes slip closed and his breath comes out in slow drawn out breaths as I touch him and he looks so beautiful that before I know what I'm doing I am leaning in, my lips just an inch from his, his breath washing over my lower face and my eyes start to slip closed as I move closer when his eyes flutter open and I freeze before quickly moving away and climbing off the bed. I pace away from the bed, running my fingers through my hair as I curse to myself under my breath and I don't hear Gerard move but suddenly his extremely warm hand is on my shoulder and when I spin around his face is so close to mine I can feel the heat coming from his skin, can smell the coffee he drank this morning. "Gee" I manage to choke out as my gaze locks with his and it's like he's staring straight into my soul as he closes the gap between us and suddenly his lips are on mine and I lose all control, pressing into it as my eyes slip closed and my hands reach out to grip his hips, pulling his body tight against mine as our lips move together, slow and a little unsure on his part. When we pull away for air one of Gerard's hands come up, his fingers skimming over his lips as he softly says "I've never....I've never kissed anyone before." I stare at him wide eyed for a few seconds before saying "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...." But I'm cut off by him smiling and leaning in, kissing me again and all coherent thought leaves my brain as I kiss back, my grip on his hips tightening as he moves even closer to me and slides his hands up to tangle in my hair, his tongue hesitantly sliding across my bottom lip and I open my mouth a little wider, desperate for the contact, letting him lead the kiss and when his tongue slides into my mouth I gently tangle mine with his and he lets out a soft groan as he pulls gently on my hair and I let out my own groan, hair pulling being a major turn on for me. By the time we pull apart again both our lips are swollen and shiny with saliva and Gerard's pupils are a little blown. We continue to stare at each other, Gerard's hands still tangled in my hair and my hands still gripping his hips as we pant softly for breath and when Gerard shifts his weight from one foot to the other I feel him rub against me and he steps back, his hands dropping from my hair and my eyes trail down, catching a glimpse of the bulge in his pants before his hands shoot down to cover it, his eyes slipping closed and his face turning bright red. "Gee" I say softly and he shakes his head, his eyes remaining closed and I sigh softly as I reach down and gently grip one of his wrists, tugging it away from himself and turning his hand over, pressing it to my own bulge as I say "You're not the only one, it's perfectly ok, don't be embarrassed" and his eyes shoot open as he realises where his hand is. I let go of his wrist, letting him take his hand back and his other hand drops from his own crotch, falling limply at his sides as our eyes rake each other's bodies. "I'm gonna step out for a cigarette, bathroom is over there" I say softly, gesturing behind me as I walk over and grab my cigarettes and lighter off the bedside table and I cross the room to the balcony door, letting myself out and gently sliding it closed again.

I smoke slowly and when I step back into the room Gerard is coming out of the bathroom, his hands freshly washed and his face slightly flushed, the bulge in his jeans gone. He looks up at me looking slightly ashamed but I shoot him a small smile and say "So if you're cutting school today, wanna go get some breakfast?" He smiles and nods and I grab some jeans, crossing the room to the bathroom to go and get changed and when I come back out Gerard is sitting on the end of the bed, biting his thumb nail. I pull on some shoes and a jacket, running my fingers through my hair again as I say "Alright let's go." We go downstairs and grab a cab, going back to the place I had lunch at yesterday and after we sit down and order I look up and see Gerard staring at me across the table. "What?" I ask softly and he smiles and says "I kissed you." I smile back and chuckle softly as I say "Yeah I guess you did." "I thought that would freak me out but I did it and...." "So you've thought about it?" I ask with a smirk on my lips, teasing him and he goes red again as he says "No, well...." And I start giggling as I say "I'm just fucking with you." He glares playfully at me and kicks me under the table and I smirk as I say "It was a pretty great kiss." "Really?" He asks, seeming unsure and I smile and nod as I say "Yeah I would never have picked that you have never done that before had you not told me." Gerard smiles across the table and our conversation dies down as our food arrives. We eat in almost silence, making occasional comments to each other but not really carrying on a conversation and when we're done the waitress comes back over with the bill and Gerard reaches into his pocket for his wallet but I get to mine first, pulling out fifty dollars and handing it to the waitress and saying "Keep the change." Her eyes bug out as do Gerard's and when she walks away he says "You just tipped her twenty dollars." I smile and nod as I say "Yeah, my mom was a waitress so I know how much tips can mean. Plus she was good, I liked her." Gerard nods and we get up, wandering out of the diner and when we step out onto the street I say "So rebel what do you want to do now?" He glares at me again as he playfully shoves me and I chuckle as he says "We could go see a movie? There's a theatre nearby." "Lead the way" I tell him and we start walking down the street, laughing and joking around with each other and by the time we make it to the theatre we have drifted so close together that our arms are almost touching, Gerard's hand skimming against mine as our arms swing with the movement of walking.


	8. Chapter Eight

Once we settle on a movie we go to the counter to buy tickets and Gerard insists on paying as I paid for breakfast and I try to protest but he playfully elbows me to shut me up and pulls out his wallet, paying for both of us and the young guy behind the counter stares at me wide eyed. I smile wide at him and he falters in his movements before saying "Enjoy the movie, Frank." I chuckle as I say "I'm sure I will" before taking Gerard's arm and leading him away, joining the line to enter the theatre. "I think you just made his life" Gerard says quietly as we get in line and I laugh as I say "I don't see how, I'm not that cool." "I think you're pretty cool" he says, a few seconds later his face going bright red and I chuckle as I lean in so close my lips brush his ear as I say "You're pretty cool yourself Gee" and I see him physically shudder. The line starts moving and after our tickets are checked we go in and find seats, sitting to one side where no one else seems to want to sit, the seclusion suddenly making this feel like more than two friends seeing a movie together. While we sit and wait for the movie to start the theatre starts to fill up more and more and a young girl comes over and kneels on the seat in front of me, hanging slightly over the back of it as she says "Hi can I get a picture with you?" I smile as I say "Sure" and stand up, stepping past Gerard on my way out into the aisle and the girl steps out with me, my arm wrapping around her shoulders as she leans in and takes the picture, thanking me and stuttering a lot and by the time she walks away she looks on the verge of tears. When I sit back beside Gerard he chuckles and says "Does that ever get annoying? Like if you're out and you have no privacy?" "Eh, sometimes. It mainly only bothers me if I'm in the middle of something and they come up with no tact or anything but fans like her don't bother me too much, they're usually sweet and polite about it." He nods and the lights go down, signalling the start of the movie and in the sudden darkness it feels like an electrical charge is pulsing through my body, Gerard's arm coming up to rest beside mine on the arm rest between our seats and I can feel the heat radiating from him. I try to focus on the movie but find it nearly impossible when Gerard shifts his arm and his fingers lightly brush the back of my hand and I look over out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at me. I turn my head fully towards him and it's like he can read my mind as he does the same and we lean towards each other at the same time, our lips smashing together as his tongue slides straight into my mouth, no hesitation this time and I find myself turned on by his dominance and confidence. I get lost in the kiss, my hand coming up to cup his cheek and when we pull apart for air I rest my forehead against his, panting into his mouth and his eyes are closed as he pants back and he looks so beautiful in the limited lighting. "Gee" I whisper softly and his eyes slowly open again, his gaze curious and I say "I think maybe we should go?" As soon as the words leave my mouth he nods and pulls away, standing up and grabbing my hand, pulling me up and dragging me from the theatre and when we get outside he turns to kiss me again but I gently rest my hands on his shoulders as I say "Gee we need to talk about this first, there could be people watching us." His face goes blank and he steps back and turns his back to me and I sigh as I say "Gee please let me explain." He turns his head to look at me again and I see hurt written all over his face. I reach out and grab his wrist, pulling him back towards me as I say "Come back to the hotel with me and we can talk." He nods and I call a cab, leaning against the side of the theatre and Gerard does the same, keeping a distance from me which makes my heart throb painfully.

When we get to the hotel we go straight up to my room and when the door closes I step towards Gerard and wrap my arm around his waist, guiding him to the bed. Once we're both seated I say "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." "It's ok" he says softly and I sigh as I say "No it's not. Look Gee I'm going to admit something that I've been fighting for a long time. I like you, more than I probably should, more than just friends and...." "I like you that way too, I have for a while now" Gerard cuts me off to admit and I nod before saying "I like you, but you need to know that things between us...." "You like me but you don't want to be with me? Is that it?" "No Gee, I would love to be with you but there's a few things you need to know and some things we both need to consider before we make any decisions." Gerard nods and stays silent so I start. "First of all, you're underage and..." "I'm eighteen in five months." "I know but this would have to be between us until then. Also I don't think you fully get the kind of attention I am under most of the time. No matter where I go people recognise me and sometimes it's overwhelming even for me so I can imagine how hard that would be for someone who's not used to it, also the fans can be real fucking assholes when I date someone as I'm sure you've seen." Gerard nods, showing he's listening so I continue. "When I'm away touring I'm gone for a long time and sometimes I won't always get a chance to call every day and that's hard in a relationship, it's why none of my past relationships have ever worked out and it fucking sucks. I don't want this to just be physical with you and I need you to be sure about this before anything happens." Gerard nods and stands from the bed, pacing back and forth across the room a few times while I watch him, feeling my heart clench painfully as I worry about what's going on his mind. After what feels like an eternity he turns and walks over to the bed, standing in front of me and when I tilt my head up to look at him he leans down and kisses me, his hands cupping my cheeks and keeping my face pulled against his as he kisses me like he never wants to stop. When we finally pull apart he remains bending down, panting softly into my mouth as his eyes lock with mine and he says "I don't care about any of that crap, id put up with it all for you. I really like you Frank and I don't want to miss out on this." I nod slowly as I shift back towards the middle of the bed, fisting my hand in the front of Gerard's shirt and pulling him with me, Gerard following eagerly and crawling over me as I lay back and he leans down and starts kissing me again until I grab his hips and flip us over, pressing him into the mattress with my body as I deepen the kiss.


	9. Chapter Nine

We make out heatedly for a few minutes before I trail my lips down his neck, sucking softly on the soft smooth flesh until he lets out a soft high pitch moan and I pull back, gently licking over the skin before moving down until my lips reach the collar of his shirt and I sit back, staring down at him as I say "I don't know what you....." "I want you to touch me" he whispers, his voice hoarse and I can feel his hard on pressed against my hip as I lean over him. "Are you sure?" He nods frantically and chokes out "Please." I nod back and slide my hands down to grip the bottom of his shirt, Gerard sitting up slightly to let me tug it off and when I gently push him to lay back down I throw his shirt away as my eyes rake down his body, taking in his pale, soft looking flesh and Gerard squirms slightly under my gaze, his hands coming up to try and cover his chest and stomach and I smile softly as I grip his wrists and say "Don't hide, you're beautiful." Gerard smiles back and lets me tug his hands away and I lean down, pressing my lips to his collarbones, nipping lightly at the skin as I work my way down, kissing down his chest and across his stomach as my hands work on his belt, getting it open before opening his pants, undoing the zipper and Gerard's hips lift off the bed, giving me access to slide his pants down but I stop, pressing one last kiss to his stomach before sitting back and saying "Are you sure?" He nods, biting at his bottom lip and I nod again slowly pulling his pants down and off, throwing them across the room and Gerard lays beneath me in just his boxers. I keep eye contact with him as I slide down a little lower and mouth gently at his hard dick through his boxers. Gerard lets out a loud whiny whimper and I chuckle as I grip the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down and his dick springs free, Gerard gasping harshly as the cold air makes contact with his flushed leaking dick and I can't help myself, leaning in and swiping my tongue over his slit, cleaning up the precum there before sliding down further and Gerard practically screams in pleasure as I slide back up, working the underside of his dick with my tongue as I slide back down and his hands clench tightly in the sheets as his whole body shakes and his eyes alternate between being clenched shut and open wide, watching his dick sliding in and out of my mouth and as I slide back up again, flicking my tongue across his slit again he lets out a high pitched groan and my mouth is flooded with his cum, his whole body twitching and pulsing with it beneath me. I swallow it all down, pulling off and lapping up what's left before I sit back on my legs and Gerard is panting and whining softly with his eyes clenched shut and I lick my lips before climbing back over him and pressing a soft kiss to his parted lips.

After Gerard's eyes open again I climb off him and he sits up, looking self conscious again and I smile softly at him as I grab the blanket and pull it over his lap, Gerard smiling back gratefully. We stare at each other for a few long seconds before I break the silence to say "So you liked that right?" And Gerard giggles hysterically as he nods and I smile wide, leaning in and pressing my lips to his again, silencing him as he starts to kiss back. The kiss turns heated again and I gently guide Gerard to lay back down on his side, me following him and we lay side by side sharing heated biting kisses until we need to break apart for air again. "So....what exactly are we...." "Will you be my boyfriend?" I ask him and Gerard smiles wide and says "Yes, of course." I smile so wide my cheeks start to hurt as I lean in and press another kiss to his lips and after we pull apart Gerard hops off the bed, taking the blanket with him, keeping it wrapped tight around his waist as he crosses the room for his boxers and I keep smiling as I say "You don't need to hide from me, I think you're beautiful all over." Gerard turns back to look at me, his face flushed red as he says "I don't know if I...." "It's ok, there's no pressure" I tell him and he smiles gratefully at me as I turn back around, giving him some privacy and a few seconds later I feel the bed dip behind me and Gerard's arms wrap around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder as he says "This is like the best day of my life." I chuckle as I turn back around to see Gerard kneeling on the bed in his boxers and one of my t shirts and I can't help but smile at the sight. "That looks good on you" I tell him and he looks down before looking back up at me again and giving me an adorable smile. I shift around to lay back against the pillows, pulling Gerard with me and he settles against my side, his head resting on my chest as I wrap one arm around his waist as the other gently strokes through his hair and I say "So what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon?" "This" he says softly as he snuggles closer into my side and I lean down and gently kiss his forehead, feeling my heart flutter at the close contact and after a few minutes of silence I reach out and grab the remote, handing it to Gerard and he turns the tv on, flicking through the channels until we find something to watch and we spend the afternoon cuddling in bed, lazily watching tv until Gerard drifts off to sleep on my chest.


	10. Chapter Ten

I let Gerard sleep on my chest for a while, his deep even breaths soothing and I soon find my own eyes getting heavy and just as I let them slip closed, letting myself succumb to the sleep fogging my mind I hear a faint buzzing which I try to ignore but it keeps going so I carefully slide out from under Gerard and climb off the bed, stumbling over towards the source of the noise and I find Gerard's jeans on the floor, his phone buzzing in his pocket and when I pull it out I see 'Home' flashing on the screen. "Hello Gerard's phone" I say as I answer it and the person on the other end clears their throat and says "Who is this?" "Mrs Way? This is Frank." "Oh hello, can I speak to Gerard please?" "Sure just a second" I tell her before crossing the room and pressing the phone against my chest to muffle the sound as I gently shake Gerard, hating to wake him up and when he starts to stir I lean over and press a soft kiss to his lips before saying "Wake up babe, your mom is on the phone." He jolts up into a sitting position and looks around, looking confused and I smile at him as I softly say "Your mom is on the phone" before handing it to him and he takes it, slowly climbing off the bed as he talks to her. "No Ma I'm just hanging out with Frank" he tells her before going quiet and then adding "Shit I forgot, I'll come right now." He turns to look at me, sending me an apologetic smile and I smile back as I settle myself back on the bed and Gerard says "Could Frank come too?" I can't hear his mothers end of the conversation but judging from his facial expression I am excluded from whatever he has on. "Fine whatever" he snaps as he hangs up the phone and when he turns back to face me I stand up and cross the room to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I say "You have to go?" "Yeah it's my aunts birthday and we're having a dinner party." I nod before saying "Sounds like fun." "Not really" he says softly and I lean in, pressing my lips to his softly before saying "I'm sure you'll have fun and I'll be here tomorrow." He nods slightly before turning and stepping out of my arms, walking over and pulling his jeans back on along with his jacket and I walk him to the door, waiting for him to grab his bag before opening the door and I walk him downstairs, waiting while he gets a cab and when he opens the door he turns back to me and presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Have fun" I tell him softly and he smiles and nods, getting in and closing the door and before the cab drives away I step to the open window and hand the driver more than enough money to get Gerard home, smiling at the look of protest on his face as the cab pulls away and I give him a quick wave, blowing him a kiss as he disappears around the corner.

After I go back upstairs I start shrugging my clothes off on my way across the room when I spot an article of clothing on the floor that doesn't belong to me. I bend down to pick it up and I see it's Gerard's shirt which means he just left here in mine and neither of us even noticed. I press his shirt to my face and breathe in deeply, smiling at his very pleasing scent and I feel my dick start to stir in my boxers. I drop the shirt on the bed as I continue my way to the bathroom and I start the shower, letting it get hot before I strip naked and step in, sighing in delight at the feeling of the hot water beating down on me. I close my eyes, tipping my head back against the wall as I let my hand trail down to palm at my half hard dick, images of Gerard spread out below me from before running through my mind and I harden fully as I wrap my hand around myself and start to stroke, licking my lips and I swear I can still taste him, my mouth falling open as I let out a soft needy groan. A few minutes later my lower stomach tightens and tingles and I stroke myself a few more times before my hips snap forward and I cum all over my hand, Gerard's name on my lips. After I drag myself out of the shower I go back into the room and pull on clean boxers and pyjama pants, tugging on Gerard's shirt and breathing in his scent which is all over me now. I sit on the bed and start to think about ordering room service when my phone buzzes and I pick it up seeing a new message from Gerard. 'This totally sucks, I miss you : (' I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I send back 'Well judging from before I'm the one that totally sucks. I miss you too.' A few seconds later my phone buzzes again and when I open the message I can't help but laugh. 'Great now I'm bored out of my mind surrounded by my family and I have a hard on, you do totally suck.'


	11. Chapter Eleven

Half an hour after my last message with Gerard I am eating the food I ordered to my room when I get an unfortunately familiar pressure in my lower stomach and I sigh as I climb off the bed and grab my small toiletry bag full of medication, taking a handful of pills, hoping it's not too late for them to take effect. I sit back on the bed, picking at the food left but not really feeling like eating it anymore until I get tired of it and sit the tray aside, laying back on the bed and grabbing my laptop, surfing the web for a while until the pain gets worse and I start a movie, pushing the laptop onto the other side of the bed and curling up in a ball, half watching as I feel my stomach get worse and worse to the point where the pain makes me want to cry. I end up falling asleep only to be woken a few hours later by someone knocking on the door and I drag myself off the bed and my eyes burn from the too bright light from the lamp I left on as I stumble across the room, the pain in my stomach flaring up again and when I open the door Gerard steps towards me with a big smile on his face but freezes when he sees the state I'm in. "Uh, Frank are you ok?" I point to my stomach as I let out a soft groan and double over, my hands clutching at my stomach and Gerard grabs my arm, helping keep me upright as he guides me back into the room, closing the door behind us as we go back over to the bed where Gerard helps me lay down before kneeling beside the bed. "Can I get you anything?" He asks softly and I groan as I point to the bag on the table and he stands up and grabs it for me, grabbing my bottle of water as well before coming back to the bed and I sit up, opening the bag when he hands it to me and I open a few different bottles of pills, taking another small handful and washing them down with the water and Gerard watches me wide eyed before saying "Should you be taking so many pills?" "Yes" I snap at him and he nods slowly, looking a little upset and I sigh before reaching out and cupping his cheek in my hand. "I'm sorry, it just hurts." "It's ok" he tells me as he smiles softly and reaches up to gently stroke my hair back. We smile at each other for a few seconds before I ask "So what are you doing here? What time is it?" "It's like three in the morning and I had a massive fight with Mikey and I needed to get out." I nod in understanding before laying back down and patting the bed next to me, Gerard smiling as he kicks his shoes off and I move the laptop onto the floor as he takes his pants off and climbs onto the bed beside me. Once we're laying side by side facing each other I say "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shakes his head before saying "You're wearing my shirt," his face breaking out into a massive smile. I smile back before saying "Well you left here in mine." He chuckles softly before saying "It smelled nice." I laugh softly too before sliding closer to him and pressing my lips to his, the pain in my stomach slowly fading as he kisses back, my arm sliding around his waist and pulling him tight against me. When we break apart for air Gerard is panting softly and I smile as I say "You're really great at that," making him blush. We lay in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other before I break the silence to say "I can't believe you actually like me back." "I was thinking the same thing" he tells me before leaning in and sealing his lips to mine and we share slow soft kisses until we fall asleep.

It's late morning when I wake up again and Gerard is still sleeping, curled up against my chest and I smile as I roll onto my back, careful not to wake him as I reach out for my phone, snapping a quick picture of him before sitting the phone aside and I reach out to gently stroke my fingers through his hair. A few seconds later he starts to stir, his eyes slowly fluttering open and I smile warmly at him as I say "You have no idea how adorable you are when you're sleeping." Gerard's face goes bright red again and I laugh softly as I sit up, Gerard sitting up with me and saying "Thanks for letting me stay here." "It's ok" I tell him softly before climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom to wash my face. When I come back out Gerard is sitting on the bed looking at his phone and when I step closer to him he looks up and says "You posted a picture of us?" I frown, confused for a second before I remember the twitter post I made and I smile as I say "Is that ok?" "Yeah" he tells me before adding "So, when are we going to tell people? Like our families and stuff?" "Do you wanna go get breakfast and we can talk about it?" "Uh, yeah ok" Gerard says and I grab some clean clothes from my suitcase, throwing a clean shirt at Gerard and he smiles gratefully as he climbs off the bed, grabbing his jeans on the way and once the door is closed I change, pulling on shoes before sitting on the bed and waiting for him to come back out, chewing nervously on my thumb nail as I worry about how this conversation is going to go.


	12. Chapter Twelve

As we leave the hotel room I grab Gerard's hand, linking my fingers through his and he turns his head to smile at me and I smile back, both of us coming to a stop as we wait for the elevator and when it opens it's empty so we step in and I press the button for the lobby. As the doors close again I launch myself on Gerard, slamming him back against the wall as I seal my mouth to his and he kisses back, his hands fisting in my hair and my hands sliding around to grip his ass, pulling him closer to me and he groans softly into my mouth as I slowly pull away, straightening back up and trying to fix my hair before the doors open and Gerard stumbles out of the elevator behind me, his eyes glazed over and when I turn my head to look at him I chuckle softly as we leave the hotel. Once we get to a nearby diner we order food and sit in a booth and I slide up close to Gerard before saying "So we should talk about this." Gerard nods and after the waitress brings over our coffee and leaves again I say "So you want to tell people?" "You don't want to?" He asks, sounding hurt. "No Gee it's not that, it's just, atleast while you're underage we need to keep this private. I'm in the public eye and if people found out I was dating a minor I would be totally fucked and I know that sounds so shallow but...." "No I get it." "I'm not ashamed to date you or anything and I don't particularly want to keep it a secret but I could go to jail." Gerard nods and I reach out and grab his hand under the table, squeezing softly and he squeezes back. "We can tell your family if you like but i need to know Mikey won't tell people." Gerard sighs before saying "I don't know if he will keep it secret." "I'm really sorry to have put you in this situation, if you wanna change your mind I understand." I look down at the table and a few seconds later Gerard's warm soft hand cups my chin and he tilts my head towards him. "I want this. I can wait." I nod, still feeling unsure as I say "Really? I feel really fucking shitty doing this to you and...." But he cuts me off by quickly looking around to see if anyone is watching us before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "I told you, I want this." I nod and peck his lips one last time before we pull away from each other and a few minutes later our food arrives.

After breakfast we decide to head back to my room and when we get there I lay back on the bed, Gerard climbing on and crawling up to straddle my lap, leaning down to kiss me again. "So you're really good at stuff and I've never done anything" he tells me when he pulls away and I chuckle as I say "That's alright, there's nothing wrong with being inexperienced which is why I'm not pushing for anything, I can be very patient." Gerard smiles before saying "But what if I want to do stuff?" "Like what?" "Can I like....touch you?" He asks softly, his face flushing red. I smile at him and he says "I've never touched another dick before and I kinda want to see what it's like." I start to laugh and Gerard pouts so I lean up and kiss him again before saying "I'm not laughing at you, that's just cute is all." Gerard giggles softly and leans down to kiss me again and when we break apart I say "You can do whatever you like Gee." He smiles wide at me as he climbs off to lay beside me, his hand slowly sliding down my stomach and stopping when he reaches my belt. He turns his head to look at my face and I bring my arms up, resting my hands behind my head as I smile softly at him and he nods slightly before starting to open my belt and I feel my dick start to stir. Once my belt is open he pops the button on my jeans and the slowly pulls the zip down, his hand brushing against my now semi hard dick and I groan softly as the friction. Once they're open he stops, sitting up slowly and staring down at my crotch, his eyes a little wider and I brace my feet against the bed and lift my hips, Gerard nodding to himself before pulling my jeans down and I kick them off, leaving me in just my boxers and shirt. My shirt rides up a little as I shift around, exposing my tattoos and Gerard pauses and says "Can you.... Can you take off your shirt?" I nod and sit up, tugging my shirt over my head and tossing it on the floor before laying back how I was and I see Gerard's eyes raking my body, lingering on the tattoos across my lower stomach and hips. His hand hesitantly reaches out and his fingers gently rub over the ink, tickling slightly before he keeps sliding it down and his fingers brush over the bulge in my boxers, his teasing touch making me harder by the second and his eyes are wide. "Gee" I say softly and he tears his gaze away from my crotch to look at my face. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He nods frantically and I smile reassuringly at him as I say "Ok just don't feel obligated to do anything, any time you wanna stop it's alright." He smiles back at me and nods before turning his attention back to my crotch and he grips the waistband of my boxers, my hips lifting up again and he takes a soft breath before tugging them down and as they hit the floor he lets out a soft hum as his fingers run through the hair above the base of my now fully hard dick. As his fingers get closer to it he hesitantly starts running his finger up the side of my dick, gently swiping it over the head before running it back down and I shiver all over at the sensation as a soft moan escapes my lips. When he reaches the base again his whole hand hesitantly wraps around my dick and he looks back up at me. "I don't...." "Just do whatever you would do to yourself" I tell him softly, my voice wrecked already and he nods and turns his attention back to what he's doing and he starts slowly pumping me, twisting his wrist slightly as he increases speed and I can't help but to buck up slightly into his touch as I let out a low whine. I see a smug smile spread across his face as he keeps pumping me, clearly impressed with his ability to please me and a few seconds later he bites his bottom lip for a few seconds before he leans down and teasingly swipes his tongue over the head of my dick and I can't help the needy whine that escapes me. Gerard turns his head to smirk up at me before sinking his mouth over the head, his hand stilling around the base of my dick and he starts softly sucking and licking at the head of my dick and I groan loudly as I reach down and gently run my fingers through his hair. "Fuck Gee" I groan out as he slides down a little lower and his eyes slip closed before he pulls back off with a slightly wet pop. "Was that....is that right?" "It's great baby but try pumping the base with your hand while you're sucking and don't be afraid to use a lot of saliva." He nods slowly before leaning back down again and as he sucks on the head his hand starts stroking me again and my eyes roll back into my head, pleasure spreading through my body. He keeps going for a few minutes until I feel a familiar tingling heat in my lower stomach and I gently tug at his hair, guiding him off me and he frowns in confusion as he says "Did I do something...." But I cut him off by reaching down and wrapping my hand around his on my dick, guiding him to stroke me faster and faster until a few seconds later my hips snap up and I cum all over our hands and my stomach. "Oh" he says softly before smiling at me and I still our movements on my dick and I smile back, completely blissed out. After a few seconds Gerard pulls his hand back and looks at the cum covering it and I open my mouth to apologise when he does the hottest thing possible and brings it to his mouth, hesitantly licking it and tasting my cum and I feel my dick twitch again painfully.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I sit up and launch myself at Gerard, knocking him onto his back and my lips go straight for his, kissing him roughly before pulling away and I slide my lips down to his neck, licking and sucking over where I can feel his pulse beneath my lips. "Fffuck" he groans out as his eyes slip closed and I growl softly as I say "Can I make you feel good?" "God yes" he groans out as his hands clench in the sheets and I keep kissing and sucking his neck as I work on opening his pants, pulling away as I tug them down and when they hit the floor Gerard's eyes open again and he sits up so I can remove his shirt. Once it's off I push him to lay back down and I grip his boxers, slowly tugging them down and his hard dick springs free, the head shiny with precum and I feel my mouth water at the sight. I dive in and start mouthing at his dick, working my way up and down his length before sinking my mouth over the head and I clean up all the precum, Gerard shaking beneath me as he softly groans in pleasure. I slide the whole way down, taking him into the back of my throat before sliding back up again and Gerard lets out a loud needy groan as he bites on his bottom lip, pleasure clear all over his face and I smirk to myself as I shift around between his legs, gently gripping his thighs and pushing them apart a little further as I push them up towards his chest and his eyes fly open, hesitation clear on his face. "Frank I...." "I'm not going to do anything bad I promise" I tell him and he nods, conveying his trust in me and I smile as I lean back down, pressing soft kisses down the back of his thighs and across his cheeks before leaning in and swiping my tongue over his hole and his whole body tenses before he lets out the sluttiest moan I've ever heard outside of a porno. "Fuck" he pants out as his hands clench in the sheets and I dive back in and start fucking him with my tongue. "Ohh, Mmm, Frank oh god" he moans out as his hips buck down against me, my tongue pressing into his hole slightly and I reach up and gently play with his balls for a second before wrapping my fist around his dick, stroking hard and fast and as his moans get more high pitched and his body tenses I quickly slide my mouth up and start gently sucking on his balls, feeling them twitch and pulse in my mouth as his back arches and he cums all over himself.

I pull away and give him a few minutes to come down, Gerard laying boneless on the mattress beside me and I lean up and over him, planting soft kisses all over his face, making him giggle softly as his eyes reopen and he says "That was so much better than I imagined it could be." "Good" I tell him as I smile down at him, Gerard smiling back before I lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips. "You wanna take a shower and clean up?" I ask and he nods and sits up before turning to look back at me and saying "With you right?" I chuckle softly and say "Yeah if you want." He smiles and nods and I climb off the bed, offering him my hand and we go into the bathroom, showering together and once we're clean I press Gerard back against the wall and kiss him breathless. "Frank" he pants softly when we break apart for air, the steamy room not helping much. "Yeah?" "You called me baby before" he tells me and I smile softly as I say "Is that bad?" "No, I like it." I smile wider and Gerard smiles back as I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in his neck as I just hold him under the hot spray. When we finally drag ourselves out of the shower we go back into the room and Gerard pulls his boxers and shirt on again as I go to my bag and grab some clothes out, doing the same before stepping towards the bed and stripping the top cum stained sheet off the bed and throwing it into the corner and Gerard blushes hard. "Don't worry about it" I tell him and he chuckles softly and nods before joining me as I climb onto the bed. "So what would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?" "We could go back to my house and play video games?" I nod as I say "That sounds like fun" and Gerard climbs off the bed to pull his jeans back on and I do the same, pulling on my shoes before taking his hand and we leave the room hand in hand, smiling like a blissed out couple truly in love.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Gerard and I spend the whole afternoon in his room playing video games and I end up staying at his house for dinner again. After dinner we go back down to his room and put on a movie and halfway through we get into the bed, sitting back against the headboard with the blanket pulled over our laps and we shift around to make ourselves comfortable, our hands linked under the blanket. A few minutes later I feel eyes on me and when I turn my head to look at Gerard he leans in and kisses me, his tongue sliding into my mouth and I groan in appreciation as I kiss back and we end up making out heatedly, sliding around to lay down, our hands gently wandering each other's bodies. "Frank" Gerard pants softly and I bring my hand up to cup his cheek. "Will you stay the night?" I stare at him wide eyed, searching his face for any sign of hesitation but he seems sure so I say "Yeah, if it's alright." Gerard nods and slowly sits up, climbing out of the bed and saying "I'll be back" before leaving the room. I roll over onto my back and let out a soft sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I think about just how gone I am for him. A few minutes later he comes back downstairs with a smile on his face and I sit up and smile back at him. "So, my mom kinda knows" he tells me as he climbs back onto the bed and I stare at him confused for a second before it clicks and I say "About us?" "Yeah, she won't tell Mikey but she knows." I nod slowly and his face drops slightly as he says "Should I not have told her?" "Oh no no it's alright" I tell him, smiling softly at him. "I just, I'm happy we could tell someone." Gerard smiles wide again as he says "Are you going to tell anyone?" "Maybe Bob when the time is right" I tell him and he nods before I reach out and grab his wrist, tugging him towards me and sealing my lips to his again.

Later that night before we go to bed we go upstairs for a drink and Gerard's mom and dad are in the kitchen doing the dishes. "Hey boys" Donna greets us and his dad smiles way too much at us and it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. We get our drinks and as we go to leave the kitchen Donna turns and says "Boys I know you won't want to hear this but if you are going to do anything I want to make sure you have protection and..." "Oh my god Ma stop" Gerard shrieks and I lower my gaze to the floor, biting my bottom lip against the awkward giggle that wants to escape me at the look on Gerard's face. "Gee I'm not stupid, I know what's going to happen and I just want you to be safe." "We're leaving now" he says softly as he grabs my hand and starts pulling me from the room and when we reach his bedroom door Gerard's dad steps out of the kitchen and says "Boys." We turn to look at him and he comes down to us, resting his hand on Gerard's shoulder as he says "I know that was embarrassing but your mother is just being a mother and I actually agree with her, we just want to be sure that you're being responsible." Gerard clears his throat and says "Its fine dad, I swear." After we go back into the room we strip down and lay beside each other, both of us shirtless and Gerard leaves the lamp on as he lays beside me and bites his bottom lip before saying "I'm so sorry for that." I smile softly at him as I say "It's alright, they're just being parents. It's actually kinda sweet that they care so much, I've never had that before." "Really?" "Yeah, my dad left when I was three and my mom worked four jobs to support us so when I was at the age for all that she was never around to show concern so it's nice that your parents are so caring." "Oh" Gerard says softly, not knowing what else to say. I lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away again and Gerard reaches out to turn the lamp off, snuggling closer to me in the dark and I wrap my arm around his waist, our faces almost touching and I can feel his warm breath brushing over my face every time he breathes. "Gee" I say softly after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah?" "I...." I hesitate, unsure if I should say what I'm thinking and the longer the silence drags on the more I freak myself out and I eventually saying "Never mind."

The next morning I am woken early by my phone ringing and I reluctantly drag myself out of bed and away from Gerard's warmth as I stumble over to my pants and grab my phone, seeing Bobs name on the screen. "Hey fucker, what are you calling so early for?" I croak into the phone and Bob chuckles before saying "Sorry dude, forgot about the time difference. Listen the guys want to get together and do some work on the new album, when can you come back?" "Fuck, I was kinda hoping to stay for a little longer." "What's going on? It's a little strange that you flew across the country to hang out with some kid who happens to be a fan. The other guys saw your twitter post and they had a lot of questions, I didn't know what to tell them." "Look Bob you can't tell anyone else but....we're together." "What? How old is this kid? What the fuck are you doing Frank? This kid is probably using you for popularity." "Don't you fucking talk about him like that. He's seventeen and...." "Seventeen?" He yells at me. "Are you fucking insane? Do you want to end up in jail? Not to mention destroy the band?" "Bob I haven't slept with him or anything and we've talked about it, we're keeping it private until he turns eighteen. Please don't tell the guys because I really don't think they'll understand and Gerard isn't like that at all, I trust him completely and you know how hard that is for me." Bob sighs softly into the phone before saying "Ok, I'll keep my mouth shut but if anything happens I'm going to kick your ass." I smile as I know I can trust Bob and a few seconds later he says "So tell me all about him." I chuckle as I say "That was so gay of you." Bob laughs back as he says "Yeah, it kinda was." "Look I'll talk to Gee and I'll get back to you about when I'll be back." After we hang up I go back over to the bed, sitting on the edge and watching Gerard sleep for a few minutes before he starts to stir and I reach down and gently run my fingers through his hair. "Gee" I say softly and he opens his eyes and smiles up at me. "Baby we need to talk." His smile drops as he slowly sits up and I reach out and take his hand in mine. "Are you breaking up with me?" He asks and I smile as I say "No of course not. Look Bob just called and the guys want to start writing for the next album so I kinda...." "You have to go back?" "I don't really want to but yeah, I gotta go back." Gerard nods slowly and says "Ok." "You have a break from school soon right?" I ask and he nods and says "Yeah in three weeks." "Do you think your parents would let me fly you out for a while during your break?" "You'd really want to?" "Of course baby, you let me know when you want to if you can and I'll send you a ticket." Gerard smiles before sliding closer to me and I wrap my arms around him as he snuggles into my chest. "When do you have to go?" He asks softly and I sigh as I say "I'll have to organise a flight but I should probably head back as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

By the time we get upstairs Gerard's mom and dad have gone to church and Mikey is still in bed so Gerard and I sit at the kitchen counter eating breakfast and drinking coffee, our feet playfully tangling together until we hear a creaking on the stairs and we pull apart slightly, Gerard dragging his chair away a little and Mikey comes stumbling into the room a few seconds later. "What are you doing here?" He snaps at me and I raise my eyebrows before saying "Spending time with my friend." "Damn how much did he pay you? I figured it would be a one day thing but you've been here four days now." Gerard's gaze drops to the table and I sigh, the anger I've been trying to bite down finally becoming too much. "You're a real fucking asshole you know that? Gerard is an amazing person and he doesn't deserve a fucking brat of a brother like you, you should be fucking happy he has a friend." Mikey looks at me shocked and when I turn my head to look at Gerard his eyes are swollen with uncried tears, his mouth open in surprise. "Frank..." "You can't speak to me like that" Mikey says, cutting Gerard off and I turn my attention back to him as I say "I just fucking did. You're so lucky to have someone like Gerard in your life and you need to treat him with a bit more respect." Mikey looks between Gerard and I before scoffing slightly and leaving the room again. "Are you alright babe?" I ask softly and he sniffles back his tears and shrugs. "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that but he just really pissed me off, you don't deserve that treatment." Gerard just nods slowly and I reach out and wrap my arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me as I give him a quick hug, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "You wanna head out and do something fun today?" Gerard nods before saying "I'll take a shower first." "Alright" I say softly and I head back down to his room with him, sitting on the bed and watching as he grabs some clean clothes and leaves the room again. While I wait for him I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and I'm startled by the sound of the door opening and when I sit up and look over I see Mikey coming down the stairs. "What do you want?" I ask, displeasure clear in my voice. "Are you fucking my brother?" "Uh, no" I answer, surprised by his line of questioning. "Really? You know he's in love with you right?" "Is he? It hasn't come up." "Don't play fucking dumb with me." "What do you want Mikey?" "I just want to know why you're here." "I'm here because I want to get to know my friend a bit better." He doesn't say anything back, both of us just staring each other down until he charges across the room and jumps onto the bed, leaning in and smashing his lips to mine. I flail my arms around trying to push him off and when he pulls back I bring a hand up to wipe my mouth, glaring at him as I say "What the fuck are you doing?" "You're into guys right? It's always been a fantasy of mine to fuck you and you're not doing my brother so..." He trails off, leaning in to kiss me again and as I go to shove him away again I hear a gasp before loud footsteps stomp up the stairs and the door slams shut and I shove Mikey so hard he almost falls back off the bed and I jump up, turning to spit at him "Stay the fuck away from me" before I run up the stairs, desperate to find Gerard.

When I get upstairs I hear faint sobbing coming from the bathroom and I walk over and open the door, finding Gerard sitting on the floor crying his eyes out. I close the door behind me, locking it before crossing over to him and sinking to my knees infront of him. "Baby" I say softly and he sniffles and wipes his eyes as he looks at me and says "You kissed my brother." "No I swear I didn't. He tried to force himself on me and I pushed him away, I swear nothing happened and I would never want it to." Gerard stares at me looking incredibly hurt and doesn't say anything else. "Baby" I say again softly and he shakes his head and says "It looked like you were kissing back." "I swear I wasn't." Gerard sniffles again and doesn't say anything else and I let out a soft sigh. "Do you want me to go?" Gerard just keeps staring at his lap and doesn't say anything else and after a long minute of silence I sigh again and stand up. "Fine then" I say to him before I turn and leave the bathroom, walking down the hallway and pausing briefly to pull my shoes on before leaving his house, Gerard not bothering to stop me. I start walking down the street, running my fingers through my hair as I wonder what the fuck just happened. After a few minutes of walking I reach a small convenience store and I step inside, looking around for a while before the store assistant recognises me and fan girls hard and I'm really not in the mood but I sign an autograph, refusing the picture she wants and she looks disappointed but I couldn't care less in that moment. I step back outside and light up a cigarette, calling for a cab and leaning against the building while I smoke and when he gets there I get in, telling the driver the hotel I want and we drive away, my eyes welling with tears as my chest burns with anger as I stare out the window, watching the scenery flash by.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

When I get back to the hotel I go up to my room and grab my laptop, getting online and looking at flight times. There's one flight leaving in four hours or one leaving the following morning and I stare at the screen for a few minutes wondering if I should just take the one today but I decide against it, needing the time alone before I go back and am forced to be around the guys all the time. I book my flight for the following morning before turning my laptop off, pulling my phone from my pocket and calling Bob, asking if he can pick me up and telling him my arrival time. "Yeah no problem, are you alright?" "I don't really wanna talk about it." "Frank, c'mon you're like a brother to me, you're my best friend." "Gee's brother tried to kiss me and Gee saw and thinks I was kissing back and I...." Bob starts laughing before saying "Oh man teenage drama." "Shut the fuck up" I say playfully and Bob laughs again and says "You'll be fine Frankie, tomorrow night I'll take you out and we'll find you a groupie to hook up with." I can't help but chuckle and a few minutes later we hang up and I walk over to my bag of pills, swallowing down a handful as I feel a small twinge of pain in my lower stomach because of the stress. After I've taken the pills I grab some clean clothes and head into the bathroom, climbing into the shower and once I'm standing under the hot spray I let my self control break and I burst into tears, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, my knees pulled to my chest as I sob, wondering why every time I open my heart to someone they fuck me over. Half an hour later I have calmed down and I drag myself out of the shower, drying off and pulling on my boxers and tshirt and when I go back into the room I see my phone lit up. When I walk over and pick it up I see three missed calls from Gerard and I stand there biting my bottom lip as I wonder whether I should call him back and give him the chance to fully end it right now and before I make a decision there's a knock at the door and Gerard's voice yells out saying "Frank, open up." I cross the room, my phone still clutched in my hand and when I open the door Gerard is standing there looking upset. "Oh" he says softly as he looks up at my face, his hand reaching up to gently rub his fingers under my sore swollen eyes, Gerard's face changing from upset to apologetic. "Can I come in?" He asks softly and I step aside, remaining silent as I let him step past me and I close the door before leaning back against it and Gerard turns to face me. "Frank I...." "I'm used to getting screwed over no matter what I do so just get this over with and I'll be out of here tomorrow." "What?" "You're here to dump me, you think I'm a cheater even though you know little about me and that's fine, that's your decision but I really can't deal with this right now so dump me and you can be on your way." "That's not why I'm here, I'm sorry for the way I reacted before but I'm scared." "Scared of what?" "Scared that this is a mistake for you and you're gonna realise that. I like you so much Frank but you're Frank Iero and I'm just me and I...." "You have no idea how fucking amazing you are. I'm the one who should be worried about you changing your mind."

Gerard stands just staring at me for a few seconds before he steps back towards me and cups my cheeks in his hands as he leans in and presses his lips to mine. I kiss back hesitantly, unsure of what's happening and when he pulls away he rests his forehead against mine and says "I'm sorry." "Are you sure about us?" "Positive" he whispers back and I close my eyes and lean in again, kissing him passionately as I drop my phone to grip his hips and start slowly backing him across the room, pushing him towards the bed and when we reach it his knees buckle and he falls down onto the mattress, me climbing ontop of him as I keep kissing him and when I break for air my hands start working on getting his shirt off. Once it hits the floor my lips attach to his collarbones, licking and sucking over hickeys I made yesterday and Gerard lets out soft moans as my hands trail down to start working on his jeans. "Frank" he pants out and I pull back to stare at his face, hesitation written all over it as he says "I don't think I'm ready to...." "Fuck me then." His eyes widen in surprise and he bites at his bottom lip as I say "Unless you don't want to?" He shakes his head frantically as he says "No I definitely want to." I smile as I dive back in to kiss him again and he flips us over, pressing me down into the mattress as he takes control and starts tugging at my shirt and I break the kiss to groan out "Fuck I love when you take control." Gerard raises his eyebrow at me before smirking and my shirt gets pulled over my head, the cold air of the room biting against my skin and I let out a soft groan. Gerard kisses down my neck as he starts tugging down my boxers, getting them around my knees and I kick them the rest of the way down and off. Now that I'm fully naked beneath him Gerard sits back and looks slightly confused and I smile as I say "You being naked also would probably be a good idea" and he giggles as he says "Shut up." Gerard climbs off the bed and kicks off his shoes, tugging down his already open jeans and taking his boxers with them and when he's fully naked I can see his dick is already half hard. He climbs back onto the bed, crawling over my body and as he leans down to kiss me again I stop him, staring into his eyes as I say "Are you sure about this? It's ok if you don't want to." "I want to, so badly" he tells me and I smile as I lean up and kiss him, Gerard pressing me back into the mattress as he kisses back and I can't help but groan softly into his mouth as I buck my hips up, grinding my dick into his and he lets out his own groan as he starts moving with me, grinding his hips into mine and we both fully harden before I pull away from his mouth and say "I'll be right back," sliding out from underneath him and climbing off the bed, crossing over to my bag in search of lube and a condom.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Once I locate what I want I stand back up and turn back towards Gerard to see him laying back on the bed, propped up on one arm while his other hand is wrapped around his dick, slowly stroking it while he watches me. "Fuck" I pant out softly as I quickly join him on the bed again and as I settle beside him he stops stroking and says "I'm not exactly sure what I'm...." "You've watched porn right?" Gerard blushes hard and I chuckle as I say "Don't be embarrassed. So just think about what you've seen, what do you think?" "I...." He trails off, clearly embarrassed and I smile softly as I lean over and press my lips to his. "Hey it's alright" I say softly as I pull away, settling back and take Gerard's hand, gently opening it out and grabbing the lube, slicking up two of his fingers while he watches me work and when they're slick enough I sit back, my legs open wide and his eyes trail down to my hole, widening slightly as I guide his hand down, bending his fingers so only his index finger is extended. "You want me to?" He asks, sounding breathless and I nod as I say "Yeah, if you want to." He nods, a look of determination on his face as he presses his finger to my hole, his eyes darting back up to look at my face for reassurance and I smile warmly at him as I nod and he presses his finger forward until my muscles give way and his finger steadily sinks inside me and I let out a soft gasp as Gerard lets out his own little noise and he starts slowly sliding his finger in and out of me and I groan softly as I say "That's it baby." Gerard keeps fingering me open and a minute later I guide his hand back out and tell him to add his second finger. As he slides them back inside me I let out a small hiss, the stretch burning slightly and Gerard looks concerned but I groan out "Fuck, feels so good" and he picks up the pace, his fingers stretching apart slightly as he picks up confidence. A few minutes later I reach out for the condom I sat aside, tearing it open and reaching out to roll it onto Gerard's leaking dick, pouring a little lube on and stroking him a few times to slick up his entire length before I gently grab his wrist, guiding his fingers out of me. Gerard takes a deep breath as he shifts around, laying me flat on my back as he settles between my legs and I reach down to grip his dick, steadying it as he guides it to my hole and I look up, locking gazes with him and I nod slightly, Gerard nodding back as he presses forward and the head of his dick slips inside me, causing me to buck my hips slightly and I gasp in pleasure, the burning stretch feeling amazing. "Keep going baby" I pant out and Gerard steadily pushes his way inside me until his hips meet my ass and he can't get any deeper. "Ohh" Gerard groans out, coming to a stop and I let out my own little groan as I feel my muscles stretched tight around him and a few seconds later I slide my hand up his back as I say "Move baby." Gerard starts slowly thrusting in and out, picking up pace as he goes until the sound of skin on skin rings out in the room, mixed in with our moans and groans and Gerard pants out "You're so tight, feels so good." After a few more thrusts his rhythm falters, inexperience showing and I flip us over, taking Gerard by surprise as I brace my hands against his chest, pushing myself up and I start to ride his dick, bouncing and grinding in his lap and Gerard's hands clench in the sheets as his eyes slip closed and he gasps out "Fuck, oh god Frank." I keep working myself on his dick, shifting around so his dick is brushing my prostate and just as my hand comes down to wrap around my own dick I feel Gerard twitch and pulse inside me as his body tenses beneath me and he lets out a loud long slutty moan. I keep bouncing on him, stroking myself hard and fast until my eyes roll back and I cum all over my hand and his chest, letting out a long whiny moan.

After a few seconds I climb off Gerard's lap, slowly pulling off the condom and tying it off before I climb off the bed and go into the bathroom, throwing it in the trash and grabbing a small towel, wetting half of it and washing my hand before going back into the room where Gerard is laying on the bed, his eyes closed but a huge smile on his face. I climb back on next to him and gently start cleaning my cum off him and when I'm done he opens his eyes and says "So that was amazing." "Yeah it was" I tell him, unable to keep the smile off my face and I settle down next to him, snuggling into his side and he rolls over to face me, his arm slung around my waist and I lean in to kiss him again. We lay side by side just staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes and I reach out to grab the blanket bunched up at the end of the bed, pulling it over our naked bodies and I snuggle as close to Gerard as I can, his face burying in my neck as we both let our eyes slip closed, wrapped up in each other's arms and we listen to each other breathe low and soft until we fall asleep, smiles on both our faces. I wake up a few hours later and I'm in bed alone. I sit up, the blanket falling down to pool in my lap and I realise I'm still naked. I look around, not seeing Gerard anywhere and I notice his clothes are gone from the floor. I stumble off the bed, wrapping the blanket around my waist as I go to the bathroom but when I open the door the room is empty and I feel my heart lurch as I think that Gerard might have left because he changed his mind. I slowly make my way back over to the bed, reaching for my discarded boxers on the floor when the door to the room opens and I straighten up and turn to see Gerard coming back into the room with a tray in his hand, two large coffee cups resting in it and a paper bag dangling from between his fingers. "Hey" he greets me, a huge smile on his face and when he sits the bag and the coffee on the table I charge towards him, my hand sliding around to cup the back of his neck as I smash my lips to his and kiss him harshly. When we pull apart he giggles softly and I lean in to rest my forehead against his as I say "I thought you left." Gerard's smile drops as he brings his hands up to cup my cheeks and says "It's alright Frankie, I would never leave you like that."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Gerard ends up spending the night with me and we make out heatedly on and off in between watching movies but we don't have sex again and it's perfect. The next morning I wake up early and just watch Gerard sleep for a while before I eventually have to wake him so he's not late for school. "Wake up baby" I whisper softly into his ear as I shake him and he cracks one eye open, a huge smile on his face as he slowly wakes up and when his eyes are fully open I roll over on top of him and kiss him breathless, his hands clutching at my hips as he kisses back and when his crotch starts grinding into mine I break the kiss to trail my lips down his neck and across his chest, working my way down his bare torso until I reach the waistband of his boxers and he lifts his hips so I can slide them down. Once they're off I waste no time before sinking my mouth over the head of his dick, licking and gently sucking as I slide my way down and Gerard's hands tangle in my hair as he lets out a low deep moan and this spurs me on, making me pick up the pace as he fully hardens in my mouth. I keep working him for a few minutes until his hands clench tighter in my hair and his hips buck up slightly and he chokes out "Ohh Frankie I...." And he cums hard down my throat as I swallow around him, milking him of every drop. I pull off and wipe my mouth on the back of my hand and Gerard sits up and launches himself on me, kissing me roughly and I kiss back for a few seconds before we break the kiss and I wrap my arms around him as I say "I'm gonna miss you so much." "Don't go Frankie" he says, pouting and looking damn cute. "I gotta babe but you're gonna come visit right?" "I still have to talk to my parents about it" he tells me and I smile as I say "Well just remember, any time you want to come just tell me and I'll fly you out." He nods and smiles back and we both climb off the bed, stretching before heading for the bathroom where we shower together.

After the shower we go back into the room and get dressed for the day and Gerard picks up the shirt I was wearing the previous day, trying to sniff it without me noticing and I chuckle as I walk over and take it from him, bunching it up and tugging it over his head as I say "Keep it til next time we see each other." Gerard smiles wide as he finishes pulling the shirt on and when he's done I smile as I say "That's my favourite shirt by the way and it looks so damn good on you." Gerard blushes softly and I can't help myself as I lean in to kiss him again. When we break the kiss I glance over to the clock to see that we both need to get going and I gather my bags that I had packed up the night before and we leave the room together, Gerard waiting in the lobby as I check out and we stand on the street together waiting for our cabs. The first one arrives and I tell Gerard to take it, both of us looking around quickly before launching ourselves at each other and we share one last desperate heated kiss and cuddle before we pull away and Gerard moves to get into the cab. It starts to drive away and we wave to each other as he disappears from view and a few minutes later my cab arrives and I head to the airport, preparing for my flight home.

When I land in LA Bob is there waiting for me and he rushes towards me with a giant grin on his face, his arms wrapping around me as he picks me up and crushes the life out of me. "Put me down" I choke out as I laugh at the same time and Bob chuckles too as he sets me back on my feet. "So how was Jersey?" He asks playfully and I chuckle as I say "Fucking incredible." Bobs smile grows a little wider as he says "I can tell, I don't think you've smiled like that in a long time." I playfully push Bob as I start heading over to claim my bags and Bob follows, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing me again. When Bob finally gets me home he helps me take my bags in and when we go inside we can hear someone moving around. I freeze, wondering how someone broke into my house and I turn to look at Bob who looks ready to kill someone when Jamia walks around the corner with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, you're back. Where have you been babe?" I freeze at her calling me that and it takes me a few seconds before I recover enough to spit out "How the fuck did you get in here? Why are you here?" "I used my key and this is our home baby, don't be silly." Bob lets out a short sharp laugh before saying "This is too fucking much, good luck Frankie," patting me on the back before he turns and walks back out the front door, leaving me alone with her. "Where have you been babe?" She asks in a cheerful voice and I shake my head as I say "Stop fucking calling me that. And get out of my house." "This is our house Frankie, I moved all my stuff back in, I really want this to work out." "You're seriously fucking delusional Jamia, this isn't happening and you're not staying so pack your shit and get out." "But I have no where else to go" she says, her voice cracking and her bottom lip quivering and I sigh as I clench my eyes shut, swallowing down the urge to scream or throw something at her. "Fuck, fine you can stay for a few days at the most until you find somewhere to go and you're staying in the guest room." Jamia smiles wide and claps her hands excitedly as she bounces towards me and I hold my hand out to stop her. "Don't" I warn her and she nods, her smile dropping a little but she doesn't say anything back.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A week later the guys and I are well into writing our next album and Gerard and I haven't talked a lot as we've both been busy but I make sure to text him when I first wake up every morning and right before I go to sleep every night to let him know I'm thinking about him. I've just finished a hard day of practice which resulted in a fight between me and Ryan, the guitarist and when I walk in my front door I hear Jamia moving around in the kitchen. I sigh softly in frustration that she still hasn't found somewhere to go when she steps out into the hallway and smiles at me. "Hey you, how was your day?" "Fine. Any luck finding a place?" Her face drops slightly as she says "It shouldn't be too much longer." I nod as I walk past her, heading for the stairs and I go into my bedroom, grabbing some clean clothes and dumping my phone, wallet and keys on the bedside table before making my way to the bathroom where I take a long hot shower, trying to clear my mind of the anger and frustration currently clouding it so I can call Gerard when I get out. When i finally feel a little better I climb out and dry off, pulling on my clean clothes before making my way back to the bedroom and when I get there Jamia is sitting on the bed. "What are you doing in here?" I ask and she smiles softly as she says "Who's Gee?" "What?" "I heard your phone ringing and it was some guy, said his name was Gee." "What the fuck Jamia? Get out of my room and don't touch my stuff and definitely don't answer my fucking phone" I snap at her and her face drops as she leaves the room. After she's gone I slam the door behind her and cross back to the bed, picking up my phone as I sit down and I dial Gerard's number, listening to the phone dial until it rings out and I hang up before trying again. After my fourth unanswered call I send him a message 'Baby please answer, we need to talk.' I give it a few minutes and no replies come through so I try calling again, still getting no response and I snap, throwing the phone onto the mattress beside me as I get up and march out of the room, going downstairs to find Jamia who is in the kitchen cooking dinner. "What did you say to him?" "What?" She asks, her face looking innocent but I see right through it. "He's not answering, what did you fucking say to him?" "Nothing, I just told him you were in the shower." "Jamia" I snap and she swallows hard as she says "We just talked, I don't know what to tell you."

After I go back upstairs I grab my phone and see there's still no reply so I hit call one last time and just as I start to give up hope that he might answer he finally answers. "What do you want Frank? Aren't you busy with your fiancé?" "Wait, what? Who?" "Jamia, your fiancé who I spoke to earlier. I can't believe I thought you were serious and...." "Wait Gee baby she's not my fiancé. Jamia was my girlfriend for a while and she cheated on me with two other guys and broke my fucking heart." Gerard remains silent for a few long seconds before saying "Then why was she answering your phone?" "Because she's fucking crazy and she kept a key when we split and moved all her shit in here while I was with you and I was letting her stay here until she found somewhere else to go. I don't know why she answered my phone, I was in the shower." Gerard goes silent again for a little longer this time before saying "You swear?" "On my life baby, I'm with you." I hear Gerard sigh softly in relief and I let out my own soft sigh as I shift around to lay down, making myself comfortable as I say "So tell me all about your week babe, I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk much." An hour later we finally run out of things to say and Gerard lets out a soft yawn into the phone. "Tired baby?" "Yeah, I've been up late a lot working on my final art project." "Take a break for tonight then and get some sleep, wish I could be there to sleep with you." "Mmm me too Frankie, I miss you." "I miss you too babe." We talk for another few minutes before we finally hang up, three words desperate to escape my mouth but I bite them back, unsure if it's the right time yet.


	20. Chapter Twenty

The following night when I get home from the practice space it's late and I'm ready to just fall into bed and be dead to the world for a while. I get up to my room and kick off my shoes, tugging off my jeans as I make my way to the bed and just as I collapse down onto it my phone buzzes and I groan as I drag myself back up to retrieve it from my pocket. I see it's a message from Gerard saying 'I'm having a really bad night and I need to see you : ( will you be home soon?' 'Im home now baby, get on Skype and I will be there in a second' I send back before sitting my phone aside, grabbing my laptop as I climb onto my bed and I make myself comfortable as it starts up before I log into Skype and start a video call with Gerard. I can't help but smile as his face appears on the screen and he attempts to smile back but he stops halfway and grimaces instead. "Hey baby are you ok?" "I guess" he says softly and he tilts his head slightly and the change in light on his cheek makes the red mark on it more visible. "What happened to your face?" Gerard's face drops and he looks so sad as he says "Mikey's friend and I got into a fight." "He hit you?" I ask, feeling anger bubbling in my stomach. Gerard just nods, his bottom lip quivering slightly and I feel an overwhelming urge to protect him. "Did you hit him back?" I ask and Gerard shakes his head before saying "No, I don't think I could ever hit anyone." "Oh baby I'm sorry he did that, I wish I was there." "Me too, I could really use a cuddle right now." "So how was your day besides that?" I ask, trying to lighten his mood and Gerard smiles as he says "It was alright, I finished my art piece finally." "That's great babe, can I see it?" Gerard's cheeks go slightly red as he says "If you want....I mean I don't think it's the best I've ever done and...." "Your work is amazing, you don't have to show me if you don't want though." "No you can see" he tells me before the camera shifts around his room, settling on a canvas with a painting of me on it. "Wow, that's incredible." "You don't mind?" His voice asks as the camera remains pointed at the canvas. "No baby it's alright" I tell him and the camera swings back around to focus on him and I finally notice he's wearing my shirt. "Would you mind if I used it for my portfolio?" "Of course not, it's really good babe." Gerard smiles and lets out a soft yawn as he shifts around in his bed, making himself more comfortable and shifting his laptop to accommodate the new position. "Thanks for the call, I really needed to see you" he tells me and I smile as I say "Any time babe, if you need me you can call any time." He nods and lets out a soft yawn before rubbing at his eyes and he looks so cute and hot I feel my stomach tingle and my heart beat a little faster. "You're really beautiful you know that?" I blurt out and Gerard's hand drops from his face as he giggles softly and shakes his head which makes him look even more cute. "Do you want me to go so you can sleep?" I ask and he shakes his head and says "Not yet, I miss you so much I wanna see you for a little bit longer." "Ok" I say softly and we lay in silence for a little while, just watching each other and I reach out and run my fingers down the screen as I say "I miss how warm you are." Gerard smiles wide as he says "I miss that about you too, this shirt still smells a lot like you so it helps." "Good" I tell him and we fall back into silence again. "Will you sing to me Frankie?" He asks softly after a while and I nod before saying "Anything in particular?" "I don't mind, I just like your voice. I listened to one of your albums before but it's not the same." I think for a few seconds before I open my mouth and start singing softly and Gerard smiles and his eyes slip closed and I watch him slowly drift off to sleep and when it looks like he's fully out I whisper "I love you Gee" before watching him for another few seconds and then ending the call.

The next two weeks go by quickly and Jamia finally leaves two days before Gerard is due to arrive. The morning his flight gets in I rush around cleaning up the house before I head to the airport, sitting around until the announcement is made for his flight and I stand and walk towards where he will be coming out. While I'm waiting a few girls come over and ask me for pictures and autographs and when Gerard finally comes out looking happy and excited my own excitement dies a little as I can't run to him and kiss him like I want to. I step towards him and he reaches out to take my hand and I subtly shake my head and he looks over to see the fan girls watching us and drops his hand, his smile dropping a little. We make our way back out to where my car is, a bunch of girls following us and I'm sure they think they're being subtle but we are both aware of them. We climb into my car and I start the drive towards home and when we are stopped at a red light I turn my head to look at Gerard and his face is right there so I lean in and close the distance, our lips moving together and I get lost in the movement of his lips on mine until a loud honking breaks us apart and I notice the light is green again and I start driving, my lips tingling slightly from the kiss.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone reading this? I started this story so long ago and feel inspired to pick it back up if anyone would be interested in reading it? Would appreciate some feedback/comments

When we get to my house Gerard's mouth drops open as he takes it in before saying "Your house is amazing." "Eh, it's ok I guess" I tell him, pulling my keys from the ignition and Gerard jerks back into action and undoes his seatbelt, both of us getting out of the car and Gerard grabs his bag. We make our way up the path to the front door and once we step inside I turn quickly and slam Gerard back against the door, causing it to slam shut and Gerard to drop his bag as I smash my lips to his and he kisses back with just as much enthusiasm, his hands coming up to tangle in my hair as mine slide down his sides to grip at his hips as I keep kissing him, neither of us wanting to break for air and I slide my hands down further and around the back of his thighs, picking him up and he breaks the kiss to gasp in surprise as his legs wrap around my waist and I walk us away from the door, stumbling my way over to the stairs and I quickly climb up, taking us to my bedroom where I drop Gerard on the bed and as I climb over him I notice he's very hard in his jeans. "Get naked, now" I demand as I climb back off the bed and start working on my own clothes and Gerard sits up and starts tearing at his until we are both fully naked and I climb back onto the bed, straddling his hips as I lean in to kiss him again, my hand reaching out for the condom and lube I left on the bedside table before and as we kiss I tear the condom open before sitting back and rolling it down onto his dick, slicking him up and Gerard stares up at me with blown pupils. I line myself up and Gerard says "Wait don't you need...." "I fingered myself open before you got here, wanted this so fucking bad baby. I would have done it at the airport if we could have." Gerard smiles wide and I shift around so his dick is pressed to my hole before I push down and my muscles give way and let him sink inside me. "Ohhh fuck" I pant out as I bottom out, Gerard's dick buried deep inside me. I start bouncing and grinding in his lap and Gerard throws his head back and groans deeply, his hips bucking up slightly and after a few minutes he bucks harshly and flips us over, settling between my legs as he starts thrusting and my fingers scramble against his back, scratching him slightly as I desperately search for something to hold onto as he fucks me into the mattress. "Oh fuck Gee, so good baby, Ohhh fuck right there" I pant out like a desperate whore and Gerard keeps thrusting hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping on skin ringing out in my otherwise silent room. Gerard snakes his hand down between our bodies, gripping my dick and starting to stroke me and a few thrusts later his hips snap forward harshly and I feel him twitching and pulsing as he cums into the condom and the sensation of him pulsing against my muscles along with his hand working my dick tips me over the edge and I cum hard between our bodies, splattering both our stomachs with it. Gerard slowly lets go of my dick and goes to pull out but I keep my hands on his back and pull him down towards me, keeping him inside me as I lean up for a kiss.

After our kiss breaks Gerard pulls out of me and climbs off the bed, reaching down and pulling the condom off as I watch before he looks up at me looking a little embarrassed as he says "Um where should I..." "Come with me" I say with a smile as I climb off the bed and take his free hand, leading him from my room and into the bathroom where he drops the condom into the trash while I start the shower, letting it heat up before stepping in and then I turn and gesture for him to join me. Once we're both under the water I press Gerard back against the wall and kiss him breathless again and when we finally break for air he lets out a little giggle and says "So this isn't exactly how I thought this trip would go." "But it's good right?" He lets out another giggle as he says "I mean I definitely hoped it would but yeah" and I let out my own laugh. After we get out of the shower and dry off we go back to my room and pull on our boxers and tshirts again before I take Gerard's hand and give him a tour of the house, showing him where everything is and telling him to treat it like his own home. "That would be pretty cool" he comments and I frown in confusion as I say "What?" "If this was my own house, I mean with you of course." "Our own home?" I ask and he nods and smiles sheepishly and I smile back as I say "Well, maybe it could be some day soon. You finish high school within the next year and there's some good art schools out here if that's what you still wanted." "Really?" He asks, sounding excited. "Of course, I mean, if you wanted to come out here." Gerard just smiles back and leans in to press another kiss to my lips and when he tries to pull away I wrap my arms around his waist and keep his body against mine. "So is there anything in particular you want to do while you're out here?" I ask and Gerard purses his lips as he says "I dunno, there's some pretty good art museums out here but you probably wouldn't want to...." "Of course I would, just because it's not necessarily my thing doesn't mean I won't want to. Whatever you want baby we can do." Gerard smiles wide as he leans in for another kiss and just as our lips meet the sound of the front door opening sounds out along with an unfortunately familiar voice calling out "Frankie?"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

I tense up and pull away from Gerard but my arms are still around his waist when Jamia walks into the doorway. She freezes for a second before her face changes from shock to anger to neutral and she forces a big fake smile onto her face as she says "So who's this?" "This is my boyfriend and you need to get the fuck out of my house." "No, I don't think I will. Hi I'm Jamia" she says, turning her attention to Gerard and he slowly takes a small step away from me, looking extremely uncomfortable and he says "Hi, I'm Gerard." "Gerard? As in Gee I was talking to on the phone?" He nods slowly and I reach out to grab his hand, squeezing comfortingly as I say "Jamia, I don't know how many keys you have to this house but you need to give them back and get out before I call the cops." "No need to be so cranky Frank, just calm down. I've misplaced a few things and just wanted to make sure I didn't leave them here." "Fine, go check and then get out." Jamia sighs softly, her eyes lingering on Gerard before she turns to leave the room and when she's gone I pull Gerard into my chest and wrap my arms around him as I say "I'm so sorry about her, she's insane." "It's ok" he says softly and I lean in to press a soft kiss to his lips which is interrupted by Jamia shrieking "He's only seventeen?" Gerard pulls away from me and I let go of him as I take off running, rushing upstairs to find Jamia in my bedroom, Gerard's wallet in her hand. "Give me that" I yell at her as I charge towards her and she backs up, looking scared as she says "Frankie....calm down" but my anger takes over and I snatch the wallet from her hands, shoving her harshly and she falls back onto the floor. "How fucking dare you touch his stuff" I scream at her and a warm hand on my back startles me. I spin around to see Gerard standing there looking worried as he softly says "Frank, stop." I take a deep breath, feeling myself calm down as we stare at each other before I turn back to Jamia who is silently crying on the floor. "Get out Jamia, I don't care if your stuff is here or not, I'll send it to you, just get out." She nods, dragging herself off the floor with a small whimper before rushing from the room and a few seconds later the front door slams shut.

Once Jamia is gone I turn my attention back to Gerard and when I take a step towards him he looks unsure. "Here" I say softly, standing a small distance away from him and holding out his wallet. Gerard takes it and throws it onto the bed before locking his gaze with mine and I say "I'm sorry." "It's ok, you just frightened me that's all, I didn't think you would be like that." "She just....she destroyed me Gee. I never wanted a relationship with her in the first place but she persisted and I let her in and gave her everything and she completely killed me inside and it was like I was dead for so long and then I met you and you make me feel more alive than I have in a really really long time and she's threatening that and I snapped." Gerard nods slowly before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me. I melt into his chest as I throw my arms around him and hug back and Gerard presses a soft kiss to the side of my head as he says "I'm here and nothing is gonna make me leave." I nod slowly against his neck as I pull him even closer to me and we share a tight hug for a few minutes while I calm down completely. When we break apart again Gerard turns and walks over to the bed, laying down and holding his arms out to me and I smile as I climb onto the bed with him, cuddling up to him and we lay in silence for a few minutes before he says "You don't think she'll tell people do you?" And I freeze, fear washing through me as I think about what will happen if she goes to the press about us. "Fuck" I hiss out as I sit up, frantically looking around the room like I'll find the answer and Gerard sits up too, reaching out to gently rub my back. "Frankie?" He asks softly and I jump off the bed, grabbing my phone and dialling the only person I can think of that could possibly be able to help me. "Bob? It's Frank, I think I fucked up."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

By the time Bob shows up twenty minutes later Gerard and I are fully dressed again and cuddled up together on the couch, Gerard gently running his fingers through my hair to calm me down as I slump into his side. "I'm sorry" I say again softly but Gerard just shakes his head and says "It's alright, we'll be ok." I nod, snuggling further into his side and Bob lets himself in, coming into the living room and coming over to sit on the couch opposite ours. "So what happened?" He asks and I tell him everything. By the end Bob drops his head down into his hands and says "Fuck Frank, I fucking warned you about this." I sit up further, Gerard's hands leaving me and when I glance over I see him looking down at his lap. "Babe" I say softly as I reach out and grab his hand and he looks up and says "Maybe I should go, I don't want to cause problems." "No, I want you to stay, we'll figure this out." Gerard nods and I drop his hand, sliding my arm around his waist and pulling him against my side. "So what do we do?" Gerard asks and Bob says "Ok, so Jamia knows but does she have any concrete evidence?" "Well....no I guess not" I say and Bob says "Ok so it's her word against yours and she's fucking insane so there's that. Just keep your hands to yourself in public, it's not illegal to date him, just don't let anyone know you're fucking already and you'll be fine." I glance over and Gerard's face is bright red and I chuckle as I say "It's cute how innocent you are." Gerard shakes his head and shoves me playfully and Bob says "Well as much as Id love to stay and watch this all day, are we good now?" "Yeah, thanks Bob" I say and Bob stands, coming over to ruffle my hair as he says "Anytime Frankie."

After Bob leaves I get up and lock the front door before coming back into the living room and I run over and pounce on Gerard, knocking him over to lay back on the couch as I seal my lips to his, pressing my body against his and grinding my hips into his. Gerard groans softly and kisses back, his hips moving with mine until we are full out dry humping on my couch. "Mmm not enough" I groan out as I climb off him, standing up and bending back down, tugging him up with me before throwing him over my shoulder as I run upstairs. By the time we make it to the bedroom my dick is straining painfully against my pants so I drop Gerard on the bed and start undressing myself while he does the same and when we're both fully naked on the bed Gerard leans in and presses his lips to mine before saying "Fuck me this time." I lean back, separating our bodies as I look into his eyes and ask "Are you sure?" Gerard bites his bottom lip softly, the action driving me wild and making my dick throb and he nods, releasing his lip as he says "I think I'm ready." "You think? Babe I need you to be sure, I don't want to force anything on you." Gerard nods, his face dropping a little as he says "I want to but I'm still scared, I'm sorry." "No, no sorries. It's perfectly alright baby" I say softly as I slide back closer to him and wrap my arms around him, pressing a soft kiss to the end of his nose. We settle back against the pillows, sharing soft slow kisses and my hard on eventually softens as we just kiss and cuddle, the moment gone but I'm perfectly content with what we're doing. Our kisses start to slow and when I open my eyes Gerard's are still closed and his breathing is deep and even and I realise he's fallen asleep in my arms. "I love you" I mouth as I stare at his beautiful face, bringing one hand up to gently stroke down his cheek before reaching down and pulling the blanket over our naked bodies and as I wrap my arm around him again I let my own eyes slip closed, falling asleep wishing I had the guts to say it properly.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

The next few days pass quietly and we don't hear anything from Jamia. Gerard and I spend our days either in bed or out seeing everything he wants to see and i would love to spend the rest of my life like this. We are laying in bed, Gerard's head resting on my chest as he breathes low and even, napping on me when my phone starts to ring and I quickly reach out for it, not wanting the noise to wake him. "Hello" I answer and the voice on the other end is one I could do without hearing. "Frank we've been asked to play for the record company thing tomorrow so we need you at the practice space in an hour" Ryan tells me and I groan softly before saying "Seriously? Why wasn't I asked about this?" "Because you're a fucking flake and everyone else agreed to do it." "Fuck you Ryan" I snap before hanging up on him and as I sit the phone back on the table Gerard stirs and opens his eyes. "Sorry if I woke you baby" I say softly, my hand coming down to gently stroke through his hair and he smiles and says "No it's ok, what's going on?" "I have to play a show tomorrow which means I need to go meet with the guys right now." "Oh" Gerard says as he sits up and I sit up too before saying "So you can either stay here or come with me." "Would that be ok?" He asks and I smile as I lean in and say "Of course" before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When the kiss breaks we climb out of bed and get ready to go, me grabbing two of my guitars from my music room and Gerard carries one downstairs for me. Once we're in my car we head towards the practice space and when we get there we walk in hand in hand and all the guys stop and stare at us. "Who the fuck is that?" Ryan asks and Gerard tries to drop my hand but I tighten my grip on him. "This is Gerard, my boyfriend. You have an issue with that?" I snap and Ryan quickly shakes his head while the rest of the guys look at us wide eyed. We keep walking into the room and I lead Gerard over to the couch and take my other guitar while he sits down and we discuss which songs we're going to play before practicing them and every time I glance over at Gerard he's staring at me with a sly smirk on his face, lust evident in his eyes.

By the time we finish up it's getting late and Gerard and I linger back, me tidying up and packing up my guitars while the other guys leave and when I bend down to clip up my guitar case a warm hand gently ghosts over my ass before the touch becomes firmer and Gerard squeezes softly. I stand back up and turn around, coming face to face with him and before I can say a word he leans in and seals his lips to mine. "Frankie" he says softly as he pulls away from my lips and I slide my arm around his waist and pull him against me, his erection pressing against my crotch. "Yeah babe" I breathe out, feeling incredibly turned on. "I'm ready" he groans out and my eyes widen as I say "Are you sure this time?" He nods, locking his gaze with mine as he says "I'm sure, I want you." I let out a low groan before leaning in and sealing my lips to his, the kiss heated and biting and when I pull back Gerard grinds his hips forward into mine and I let out a soft whine as I say "Babe you're killing me, I need to get you home right now." He nods, licking his lips and it's the most seductive visual ever and I can't help but surge in to kiss him again, backing him up a few steps until he's pressed against the closest wall and I start grinding against him, my tongue fucking his mouth and he lets out the most perfect little moans and groans into my mouth as he grinds back and I could cum just like this. I keep going for another few seconds before I reluctantly pull away, my breathing heavy and ragged as I pant out "Get in my car, now." Gerard nods frantically, stepping away from the wall and I decide he's moving too slow so I grab his wrist and start dragging him from the room, my guitars forgotten and I barely remember to lock the door in my haste to get Gerard naked beneath me in my bed as soon as possible. Once we're in the car I drive as fast as I can, most of the time doing over the speed limit and when we stop at a red light I let out a groan of impatience, Gerard sliding his hand over into my lap and unzipping my pants, his fingers brushing over my cloth covered erection. "Fuck babe" I groan as the light turns green and I press my foot down, the car taking off and I only make it another block before Gerard has my dick free of my boxers, the cold air in the car sending shivers through me as it meets the precum leaking from my slit and I try to keep my focus on the road but Gerard makes it almost impossible as he keeps touching me. A few seconds later I hear a click and as I go to turn my head to see what it was Gerard is on his knees on the passenger seat, leaning down and sinking his mouth down onto my dick, licking and sucking as I speed up, desperate to get home.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Once we finally make it to the house I'm right on the edge of cumming and I park the car in the garage, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of Gerard's hair and tugging his head up harshly, pulling a slutty moan from him as he sits back and when I see his face my dick pulses, his lips red and swollen and his chin soaking wet with saliva and precum. "Fuck" I pant out as I let go of him and reach down to tuck my dick back into my pants as best I can. Gerard lets out an impatient noise and the next thing I know he's climbing across to straddle my lap, wedging himself between me and the steering wheel, his chest pressed tight against mine and his lips crash into mine, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth and I can taste myself as I kiss back, my hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Gerard starts bucking his hips forward, grinding against me and I throw my head back and moan, breaking the kiss but Gerard just keeps going, trailing his lips down my jaw and when he starts kissing and sucking on my neck I can't stand it any longer and I reach out and open the door, sliding across and out of the car, taking Gerard with me and as his legs wrap around my waist I kick the door shut, stumbling my way to the door that will let me into the house. By the time we make it to my bedroom my neck is throbbing and I just know I'll have hickeys tomorrow and I should probably stop him from marking me but I don't want to, my knees going weak from the sensations shooting through my body. I stumble to the bed and throw him down, climbing over him and his hands reach down to tug my still open pants down and I break the kiss to climb off him and I start tugging at his clothes. Once we're both naked I climb back onto the bed, settling between Gerard's open legs with lube and a condom in my hand and Gerard is staring up at me wide eyed, his pupils blown. I keep eye contact with him while I open the lube, slicking up two of my fingers and as I bring my hand down, pressing one finger against his hole I feel him tense beneath me. "Babe I need you to relax or it's going to hurt. I know you're scared but I promise I won't hurt you." Gerard takes a deep breath and as he exhales I feel his body loosen up a little and I smile warmly at him as I gently press forward with my finger, feeling it slide inside him and he pants softly as my finger slides almost the whole way inside. "Ok?" I ask softly as I stop moving and he nods and says "Yeah just feels weird." I chuckle softly as I start fingering him open, leaning down to press soft kisses to his lips and after a few minutes I pull my finger out and add a second one, slowly stretching him further and he hisses softly before relaxing again. After a few more minutes I pull my fingers out and as I reach for the condom Gerard sits up and grabs it from me, tearing it open and rolling it onto me. Once I'm ready and slicked up I lean over Gerard and ease him back onto the mattress, lining myself up and as I slowly push inside him he groans and clenches his hands in the sheets, a pained whine escaping from his lips. I still, asking if he wants me to stop and he shakes his head before saying "Please just keep going." "Ok baby" I say softly, sliding my hands down his arms and gently coaxing his hands out of the sheets and sliding my fingers through his. I squeeze his hands softly and he squeezes back and we share a small smile as I feel his body relax slightly and I gently start thrusting in again. "Better?" I ask and he nods, smiling a little wider and I smile back as I lean down to kiss him. "Just relax baby, I promise I'll make you feel so good I just need you relaxed." Gerard nods and once I'm buried inside him all the way I come to a stop again, letting him adjust for a minute before I slowly build up a rhythm, wanting to just fuck into his tight heat as hard as I can but knowing I shouldn't. I keep changing up the angle of my thrusts, searching out his sweet spot and once he groans out breathlessly I know I've got it and I keep aiming for that spot, Gerard's eyes almost rolling back in his head as his body goes limp. After another few thrusts I slide my hands around under his back, picking him up as I sit back on my knees, Gerard moving to straddle my lap and I hold him close as I keep thrusting up into him. I attach my lips to his neck, sucking and leaving my own mark on him and Gerard lets out a low whine as he says "Frankie....so close." I reach down between our bodies and wrap my hand around his dick as his arms tighten around my neck and he starts to slump forward against me but I lean back a little, causing him to stop and look up into my eyes, his own swimming with confusion. "Frankie..." He starts but I cut him off, unable to hold it in any longer. "I love you" I blurt out and Gerard goes still in my lap, a deep breathe escaping him. Everything is silent for what feels like an eternity and I start to freak out, when Gerard breaks out into a smile and says "I love you too." I breathe out a sigh of relief as I break out into a smile, my hand starting to work his dick as I start to thrust again and a few seconds later Gerard arches his back and cums all over my stomach and chest, a low deep groan escaping him and his muscles clench so tight around me that I can't hold back any longer and I cum hard into the condom, leaning forward and burying my face in his neck.

After we come down a little I help Gerard climb off my lap and once he's settled on his back I climb off the bed and stumble to the bathroom, tugging off the condom and throwing it in the trash before grabbing a towel, wetting half of it and cleaning myself off before taking it back to the bedroom where I find Gerard laying boneless on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and low. "Babe?" I say softly as I climb back on the bed and he cracks his eyes open and smiles goofily at me. "Hey" he croaks out and I chuckle as I clean him off, dropping the towel on the floor before laying down and pulling him into my arms. "Good?" I ask softly and he giggles as he says "Amazing." We lay in silence for a few minutes, my own eyes slipping closed when Gerard snuggles closer into my side and he mumbles out "Glad we said it." "What babe?" "I've been wanting to tell you I love you for a while." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I say "Me too, I love you baby." "Mmm love you" he slurs out before we both let sleep take us under, Gerard wrapped tightly in my arms.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

The next morning I wake up early, Gerard still sleeping deeply beside me and I gently reach out and stroke the hair back off his forehead, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek before dragging myself out of bed and I stumble into the bathroom, taking a shower and when I come back out he's still sleeping, curled up in the middle of the bed. I quickly dress before leaving the room again and grabbing a bottle of pain killers from the bathroom cabinet, along with a glass of water and I take them into the bedroom, leaving them on the bedside table with a note, telling Gerard that I will be back very soon. When I leave the room again I go downstairs and make my way to the door leading to the garage, going in and getting in the car, the keys still in the ignition and I start the car as I hit the button to open the garage door, backing out and making my way to the practice space. Once I get there I move as quick as I can, grabbing the guitar I'll need today and jumping back in the car and on the way home I decide to get takeout pancakes and coffee, knowing Gerard will be hungry when he wakes up. When I get home I let myself inside and I can hear the tv playing softly so I go into the living room, finding Gerard on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest as he stares at the screen. "Hey babe" I say softly and his head snaps around to look at me. "Oh hey, I woke up and you were gone" he says softly and I cross the room to him, sitting the pancakes and coffee on the table as I sit beside him. "Sorry baby, I had to go grab my guitar for today since I was a little distracted and forgot it last night." Gerard's cheeks go red and I chuckle as I lean in to kiss him and he kisses back before pulling away and I say "Speaking of which, how do you feel this morning?" "A little sore but I took some of the pills you left me." "Sorry baby, I promise it gets better and I'll kiss it better later if you want." At my offer his face goes even redder and I laugh as I slide my arm around his waist, pulling him into my side.

After we eat our breakfast I tell Gerard to take a shower and get ready because we need to leave soon and when he comes out of the bathroom with just a towel slung low around his hips I can't help the soft whine that escapes my throat and I walk over to him, backing him against the wall as my mouth attacks his neck, biting and sucking just below the hickey I made last night and Gerard whines as he bucks his hips forward, his dick slowly hardening and I pull away, sinking to my knees and tugging the towel down, revealing his already half hard dick and I sink my mouth over the head, lapping at his slit before sinking down further and Gerard tangles his hands in my hair before groaning out "Aren't we meant to be...." "Fuck 'em, they can wait" I pull off him to say before sinking down onto his now fully hard length and I start sucking and licking, bobbing up and down his length faster and faster until Gerard's legs shake and he bucks his hips forward, cumming into my mouth and I pull back and swallow it all down before leaning in and gently licking over the head again, cleaning up everything I missed. "Fuck" he groans out before sliding down the wall and I grip his hips, sitting back on my legs and guiding him to straddle my lap, my arms sliding around his waist to hold him to me. "Baby" I say softly and he looks up to lock his gaze with mine. "I love you." The smile Gerard gives me turns my insides to mush and he leans in, his lips barely brushing mine as he says "I love you."

We sit on the floor for a few more minutes just sharing deep passionate kisses before I guide us back up and Gerard pulls away from me to get dressed, wearing tight jeans which make his ass look so good it should be illegal and one of my tshirts and I change into skinny jeans with a rip in the knee and a white button up shirt, leaving it untucked and a skinny black tie. When I turn to leave the room with Gerard he's looking at me like he wants to devour me and I raise an eyebrow at him, a sly smirk on my face and he smirks back and reaches out to wrap his hand around my tie, using it to pull me to him before kissing me again. "We really better get going" I tell him when we pull apart and Gerard nods as I slip my hand in his, leading him down to the car. "So when we get there we need to keep a distance because...." "I know, it's ok" Gerard says, looking a little upset and I frown, feeling upset that things have to be this way. When we get to the record label building we go in and I get my pass, telling them Gerard is with me and they get him a pass too before we go in to find the other guys, Gerard looking nervous and out of place so I slip my hand back into his, squeezing softly and deciding I don't care who knows we're together.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

When we find the guys Bob shoots us a wary glance when he sees our linked hands but I shrug it off, rubbing soothing circles on the back of Gerard's hand with my thumb and I feel him relax a little beside me. We stand around talking for a few minutes when a lady comes over and tells us it's time for us to sound check and Gerard follows us to where we need to be, Ryan shooting him death glares the whole time and I feel him tense up again, his gaze focused on the floor a lot. Gerard waits side stage while we soundcheck and when we come off we are shown to a room where we can hang out until it's time for us to go on, our gig here today being kept a secret for the concert goers until we go on. We all settle on couches in the room, the guys talking and laughing and generally just ignoring Gerard and he looks so out of place until I snap "You guys are being real assholes, you always bring floozies on tour and have them on the bus and I say fucking nothing and don't make it awkward, show Gerard some fucking respect because he's with me and he's going to be around for a long time." Bob lets out a small chuckle, knowing my rant isn't aimed at him exactly and Ryan and Joe, our bass player, stare at me wide eyed. "You're not even gay Frank, what the fuck are we meant to do with this?" Ryan snaps, gesturing to Gerard and I and I tighten my arm around his waist as I say "I'm bi, clearly and it shouldn't fucking matter whether Gees a guy or not, he's here with me and you guys are being complete assholes. I get that you don't like me very much and that's fine but atleast acknowledge that he's here too." Joe nods and leans over to whisper something in Ryan's ear and he frowns but nods and they both turn their attention to Gerard which makes him tense up even more. "So Gerard is it?" Ryan asks and Gerard swallows hard and nods. "How did you guys meet?" Joe offers and Gerard stutters out "Uh...um..." Before looking over to me, clearly confused about what we should tell them so I speak up, deciding that they need to know. "We met over twitter" I tell them and Ryan scoffs before saying "I don't know why you have that shit Frank, it's just a bunch of whiny teenage fans who.....wait a minute...." he trails off and I take a deep breath before saying "Yeah he's a fan." "What the fuck Frank? Are you fucking insane?" Joe snaps and I shrink back into the couch a little as I feel Gerard fidget beside me, clearly uncomfortable. "Look we've been together for a while now, none of you have been effected in any way at all so what's your problem?" Ryan opens his mouth, anger and confusion clear on his face when Bob steps in to help me. "Just fucking chill out guys, Gerard seems like a good kid and he makes Frank happy, until he does something for you to blow up about just fucking drop it and accept that he's part of the family now." "Family?" Ryan scoffs and Bob shakes his head and says "Yeah family. Don't you remember when we started this band? We were like brothers and I don't know what the fuck happened but I want you guys to clear the air and get back to how it's meant to be." I turn my attention back to Ryan and he's staring at me with an unreadable expression. "I...." Ryan starts but a knock on the door cuts him off and we all turn our heads to look at the guy coming in to tell us we're on in five minutes. "Later we're having a band meeting and squashing whatever the fuck this is. For now, shake hands and get out there and fucking rock it" Bob demands and Ryan and I both nod, knowing how Bob can be when he gets like this. I stand up and Ryan does too, both of us stepping towards each other and we shake hands before Ryan pulls me into a one armed hug, our hands linked between our chests and when we pull away he says "Let's get out there." I smile and nod, turning to leave the room with the guys, my hand linked with Gerard's again and on our way to the court yard we're playing in we pass a bathroom and I tell the guys I'll be right there, needing to pee first. Gerard looks wary of being left alone but Bob pats him on the shoulder and says "Come on, we won't bite" and Gerard smiles and keeps walking with them.

By the time I make it out to the other guys Gerard and Ryan are deep in conversation about comic books and I stand by and smile, listening before they realise I'm there and the conversation dies. The stage is finally ready for us and just before we go on I take a quick look around, making sure no fans can see us before I lean in and seal my lips to Gerard's, my tongue slipping into his mouth and he kisses back eagerly as his arms slide around my neck, his hands tangling in my hair and when we pull apart he smoothes my hair back down for me while I keep my arms around his waist, his breath washing over my lips as I stare into his eyes. "Wish me luck" I pant out and he smiles and says "You don't need it, you're amazing." I smile back and peck him one last time before Bob clenches his hand in the back of my shirt and says "Ok that's enough," dragging me towards the stage and I stumble a few steps before straightening up and Gerard giggles as I turn and walk onstage with the guys. Our set passes quickly and we are about to start our last song when I glance over and see Gerard side stage, his face a massive smile and we share a look before I turn back to the crowd, ready to start the last song when a voice rings out amongst all the screams from the fan girls "Frank Iero is a pedophile." My eyes gaze around the crowd until the lock on Jamia and her crazy friend Lindsey, Jamia holding a megaphone and she smirks at me before saying "Frank Iero is a dirty pervert faggot who prays on his teenage fans."


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

I glance around, the roar of the screaming, cheering fan girls dying down to silence and I lock eyes with Jamia again who is being escorted away by security. I hear her yelling but can't make out the words as she's dragged away, her arms restrained so she's unable to use the megaphone. Once she's gone I look back at Bob, wondering what I'm meant to do or say and he shrugs, clearly confused too and I turn my head to glance at Gerard who is standing side stage looking like he's just seen a ghost. I turn my head to glance back at the crowd, quiet chattering going on and I take a deep breath before starting to play the intro to our last song, the rest of the guys joining in after a few seconds and by the time we finish the song the crowd seems to have loosened up again. We all say thanks and give a wave before walking offstage and when we get off our manager is standing there looking pissed off. "Oh shit" Bob says softly as our manager, Brian, turns his attention on me. "What the fuck was that?" He snaps and I sigh before saying "Maybe we shouldn't do this here." Brian nods and turns around, walking back towards the building we were in before and we all follow, Gerard keeping his distance from me until we are inside again. We all go back into the room we were in before and when we're seated I slide my arm around Gerard's waist again and Brian's eyes narrow in on the movement. "Well?" He snaps as he sits opposite us and I hang my head as I tell him the whole story. "You're fucking joking right?" He snaps when I stop talking and I look up and shake my head. Brian huffs out another breath before saying "Have any of the fans seen him? Do they know you're dating?" I shake my head before saying "I put a picture of us on twitter but just as friends" and Brian says "So it's purely your word against hers right now. You two are not to be seen in public together until further notice, no hand holding, no kissing, no cutesy couple shit, nothing. If you're forced to be out at the same place you're distant friends and that's it. In private...I don't really care what you do but Frank be fucking careful." I nod, Gerard leaning over into my side more so I tighten my arm around him in support. "So how long until he's legal?" Brian asks and I frown as I say "Can we stop talking like he's not here? His name is Gerard, he's my boyfriend and he's sitting right here." "Sorry" Brian says half heartedly to Gerard and Gerard nods in acceptance. "Well?" Brian asks and I sigh as I say "Three months." "Well that's not too bad I guess, just keep it to yourselves until then. I'll release a statement, I don't know what the fuck it will say but I'll have it circulate and we'll be fine. Now I told the label you guys would do a signing so get out there and do what you do best." "Uh...." I say as I look over to Gerard, wondering what he's meant to do but Brian cuts in and says "Gerard you should go to it and just act like a fan..." "That won't be hard for him" Ryan mumbles out and I shoot him a warning glare before turning to Gerard and saying "You wanna go?" "Sure" he says softly and we all stand up, the rest of the guys leaving the room and I linger back with Gerard, slipping my arms around his waist and pulling him to me while I rest my forehead against his. "Babe" I say softly and he sniffles a little as he says "I don't want to get you in trouble." "Don't you worry about that. I'm so sorry she did this, this day has been horrible but as soon as we finish up here I'll take you home where it's just us ok?" He nods, biting on his bottom lip and I lean in to kiss him, stopping when our lips are brushing but with no pressure behind it yet to whisper "I love you Gerard." "I love you too" he whispers back before we both press into the kiss.

After we leave the room we go back to the courtyard and the crowd is a little smaller than it was before but there's still a lot of people out there. They have a table set up for us and as we take a seat I notice Bryan walking around with Gerard, talking to him and Gerard nods before Bob kicks me under the table, hissing at me to stop staring and I turn my attention back to the line of fans waiting. The signing passes slowly, some of the fans seeming a little wary of me at first until I climb up onto the table and yell out "Anyone willing to believe that I prey on my fans and am a pedophile can fuck off" and the majority of the crowd screams out "We love you Frank." Once all the fans have their autographs and pictures we are getting ready to leave when one girl comes over and taps me on the shoulder. "Hey what's up?" I say to her and she blushes and says "I was just wondering if I could have a hug?" "Of course" I tell her, smiling reassuringly at her as I can see how nervous she is and I open my arms, letting her step into them and I give her a quick hug before stepping away again and she smiles wide and says "Thanks. I don't believe her by the way, you're too good of a guy for that." "Thanks honey, I would never do anything like that to any of you guys." She nods and we smile at each other again before she turns to leave and as I turn back to follow the guys back inside I see Gerard nearby with Bryan, an unhappy look on his face as he stares straight at me.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Gerard remains silent as we go back to collect my guitar and walk to my car, me going first to make sure there's no fans around to see us leave together. Once we're on the way back to my house I glance over and see Gerard slightly slouched in his seat, his gaze focused away from me out the window and I can't take it any longer. "Babe" I say softly and he turns his head slowly to look at me. "What?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing" he tells me and I sigh and roll my eyes as I say "No, I'm not stupid, I know there's something wrong so tell me please?" Gerard looks down into his lap, playing with his fingers as he softly says "I don't like you with other people." "What?" "I don't like when you touch other people." I frown, confused for a few seconds and Gerard sighs and says "That girl, you hugged her and....I hate it, I hate that you do that with other people. I wasn't gonna tell you cause I don't wanna seem stupid or something...." He trails off and I sigh softly as I reach across and slide my hand over his, brushing my thumb over the back of his hand. "Are you jealous?" I ask softly and he shrugs, refusing to look at me and I let out another soft sigh as we pull up to another red light. I put the car in park, turning my full attention on Gerard while we're stopped and I turn in my seat to face him, sliding my hand up to cup his cheek and turn his head to look at me. "Baby, I'm yours, completely one hundred percent yours and you have nothing to worry about. The hugging fans thing, I don't enjoy it and you know that but sometimes it's part of the job. We need fans otherwise we have nothing and sometimes we need to do stuff like that to keep them happy, but if it's really that big of a deal I won't do it anymore." Gerard swallows before saying "So you didn't think she was pretty?" I frown as I say "No, not at all." "Really?" I smile softly as I say "Everyone looks like a pile of shit compared to you babe and..." Gerard giggles, cutting me off and a loud honking startles me and I remember we're in traffic so I quickly turn my attention back to the road, driving on and Gerard reaches out to take my hand, sliding his fingers through mine and when I glance over at him again he's leaning back in his seat, his head turned to face towards me with a smile on his face.

When we finally get back to my house we go inside and I take Gerard's hand, leading him up to my room. I strip down to my boxers, grabbing a tshirt from my closet and making myself comfortable and Gerard does the same before we go back downstairs to get something for dinner. While our food is cooking I turn to face Gerard who is sitting at the table smiling over at me and I can't help myself as I cross the room and take his hand, gently pulling him up before wrapping my arm around his waist, pulling him against my body as my other hand trails up to gently cup his cheek as I lean in and seal my lips to his. Gerard kisses back and the kiss quickly turns heated as I back him against the wall, my hands coming down to grip his hips as we make out and I grind my crotch into his. Gerard lets out a low whine into my mouth and I break the kiss so we can breathe, trailing my lips down his jaw before leaning in and attacking his neck. Gerard groans low in his throat and just as I bite softly into his perfect skin he gasps and pushes against my shoulders. I step back immediately and look up at his face to see him looking startled and when I open my mouth to ask what's wrong he says "I think I saw someone outside the window." I spin around to look out the window over the sink, seeing the blinds are open but I don't see anyone out there. "Hang on" I say as I run towards the back door, letting myself out and I run out into the yard, making my way around to the side where the kitchen window is but no one is there. I do a quick lap of the house to make sure but I don't see anyone and when I go back inside Gerard is standing at the sink looking out the window, biting his thumb nail. "You ok baby?" I ask and he smiles weakly and nods as he turns to look at me. "I couldn't see anyone, are you sure you saw someone?" "Maybe" he says, looking a little embarrassed. "It was just a flash like I opened my eyes and they moved out of view quickly. Maybe I'm just seeing things, sorry." "It's ok" I tell him softly as I cross the room to him, taking his hand as I reach out and close the blinds before turning back tow check on our dinner.


	30. Chapter Thirty

The next few days pass without incident, the guys agreeing to hold off our band meeting until Gerard goes home and on Gerard's last night we climb into bed after I take him out for dinner at a small obscure diner and we hold each other until Gerard leans up to kiss me and we let our bodies take over, both of us upset that he's leaving but we push it aside and give in to what we want, our hands wandering each other's bodies as our clothing comes off and Gerard settles between my legs, lining himself up once I've been stretched and as he slides his way inside me I clench my hands in the back of his hair, pulling him down to seal my lips to his and he swallows down the low whines and needy moans I'm letting out. We move together, our bodies pressed as tight together as we can get them until Gerard tenses up and cums inside me before he pulls out and leans down to suck my dick into his mouth, his tongue working me for a few seconds before I buck up and cum down his throat. We spend the whole night like that, naked and pressed together as we share soft kisses and our hands constantly wander each other's bodies while movies play low in the background. We end up having sex four times, taking it in turns to top and by the time the sun starts to come up we are exhausted, our lips swollen and red and our bodies tired and spent. We are laying side by side in bed, the first rays of sunshine of the day filtering through the cracks in the blinds and they light up Gerard's face just right, making him look like he's glowing. "You're so beautiful baby" I whisper softly as my hand comes up to gently stroke down his cheek and he smiles and says "Not as beautiful as you." I slide my hand down to wrap around his waist, pulling him tight against me as I lean forward to bury my face in his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent, his skin smelling of sweat and sex and cigarettes and I never want to pull away from him ever again. A few minutes later Gerard shifts and I reluctantly pull back from him and he leans in to press a soft kiss to my lips before climbing off the bed and I whine in protest but he turns back with a little chuckle and says "I'll be right back, don't worry." He leaves the room still naked and a minute later I hear the toilet flush, followed by the tap turning on and I sit up against the headboard and grab a cigarette, lighting it up and just as I exhale the first lungful of smoke Gerard comes back into the room and climbs back into bed with me, cuddling into my side and stealing my cigarette.

We finish my cigarette together and as I reach over to stub it out in the ashtray on my bedside table I say "Are you tired babe?" Realising he has a long flight and we stayed up all night. "Yeah but I don't wanna miss out on time with you." I glance over at the clock and see it's only 4.40 and his flight doesn't leave until 3 in the afternoon so I lay back down, pulling Gerard to lay with me and I wrap my arms around him as I say "We have time for a short nap." Gerard opens his mouth to protest but I kiss him, cutting him off before saying "Atleast an hour babe, you don't wanna be all tired for your flight." He sighs and nods, snuggling closer to me and I reach out and grab my phone, setting an alarm for two hours time before settling back down, Gerard wrapped in my arms with his face buried in my neck as we fall asleep together. The next time I wake up Gerard is no longer in bed with me and when I sit up he's in the corner packing all his stuff back in his bag. "Hey" I groan out, catching his attention and he turns to smile at me. "Hey you" he says back as he puts his handful of clothing back in his bag before coming back over to me and we share a soft kiss before he pulls away and I climb out of bed. Once I pull on sweatpants I take Gerard's hand and lead him downstairs, Gerard settling on a stool at my kitchen bench while I start the coffee. "Babe have you seen my sketch book? I swear I left it here yesterday afternoon" he asks and when I turn around he's standing and looking through the small pile of paperwork and mail on the end of the bench. "No I haven't babe, it's here somewhere though, we'll find it." He nods and while the coffee is working I go into the living room while he goes into the dining room and I find his sketchbook open on the coffee table, a sketch of me that I haven't seen before on the page it's open to. I pick up the book and carry it back into the kitchen and I say "I really like this latest sketch babe, you left it in the living room." Gerard turns to take the book from me and when he sees the sketch I'm talking about he frowns and says "This isn't what I was working on and I swear I never had this in the living room." I frown slightly, confused but I don't really think anything of it as I cross the room to pour our coffee. After we drink I get up and tidy up the bench, throwing some rubbish in the bin which is full so I take the bag out and tie it off, telling Gerard I'll be right back as I head for the back door with the bag, taking it out to the trash but as I reach out to unlock the back door it's already unlocked. When I come back in I shake my head and say "I swear I locked that door last night" and Gerard just shrugs, unsure of what to say.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

That afternoon on the way to the airport I lean over and press a soft kiss to Gerard's cheek at every red light. When we get to the airport I park the car and take a quick look around, not seeing anyone around so I launch myself across into Gerard's lap, smashing my lips to his and his hands grip my hips tightly as he kisses back just as desperately. "I'm gonna miss you so fucking much" I pant into his mouth when we pull apart to breathe and he whines softly and says "I don't want to go back, I just wanna be here with you." "Soon baby, as soon as school is done I will come and take you away forever." Gerard smiles and presses another kiss to my lips before we pull apart and I climb back over into my seat, turning back towards Gerard and we fix each other's appearance before getting out of the car and I take Gerard's bag, both of us walking inside close together but unable to hold hands like we want to. Once he's checked in we make our way to the lounge he needs to be in, still a good forty five minutes until he will be leaving but on our way there we are bombarded with a group of teenage girls who practically shove Gerard out of the way to get close to me, wanting autographs and pictures but I interrupt them to say "I'll be happy to do that but please mind my friend" and they all turn to look at Gerard who has been shoved aside and they offer him a small obviously fake apology. He smiles weakly at me and I quickly sign what they want before Gerard takes one of their phones and takes a group picture before I insist I am busy and don't have the time for any more and they look disappointed as I pick Gerard's bag back up and continue our path to the lounge, the girls watching us go. After we sit down I lean in and say "Are you ok baby?" "Will it always be like that?" He asks, sounding a little upset and I sigh softly before saying "The fans aren't always so rude babe and once we can tell everyone we're together they'll start noticing you too, will that be alright with you?" He thinks for a few seconds before saying "As long as they know you're mine, and I guess it will be nice to not be invisible." "You're not invisible babe, you're way too beautiful for people not to notice you."

After Gerard's flight leaves, a long lingering hug taking place because we can't help ourselves I head home and when I unlock the door and open it I almost step on a large envelope that's been slipped under the door, my name written on it but it's not properly address so it was clearly hand delivered. I pick it up before continuing my path inside and when I reach the living room I sit on the couch and open the envelope, immediately wishing I hadn't when I see what's inside. Five large photos are inside, four showing Gerard and I in the kitchen, both dressed in boxers and shirts, in various stages of making out and I realise this was the night Gerard thought he saw someone outside and the last one makes my blood run cold, Gerard and I in bed, him seated in my lap with his head tipped back and I am kissing his neck, my easily identified tattooed hands gripping his hips and I realise this one was taken last night and that means someone was in the house last night and watching us from the doorway to my room. I drop the photos on the table as I breathe out a shaky breath and suddenly Gerard's moved sketch book and the unlocked back door make sense, whoever was in here last night obvious did them. I end up calling Bob, not knowing what else to do and he shows up twenty minutes later, concern written all over his face when he takes in my appearance. "What's going on?" He asks and I can't find the words, picking up the pictures and letting him see from himself. "Frank what..." And I finally find my voice again, telling him about Gerard seeing someone and the last pictures circumstances and his face goes white as he says "They were in your house watching you and you didn't know?" "I was kinda preoccupied and I didn't hear anything. It has to he Jamia right?" "Who else could it possibly be?" Bob asks and I hang my head as I say "What do I do? She clearly wants to destroy me, what if she sells these to a magazine or something?" Bob calls Brian for me and arranges a meeting for first thing in the morning to discuss taking legal action and Bob spends a few hours with me, trying to calm me down but I'm on edge and wish Gerard was still here.

After Bob goes home Gerard calls to let me know he got home ok and a few minutes into our conversation, which mostly consisted of talking about how the flight went Gerard asks what's wrong. "Babe, something's happened and....I don't want you to freak out because I'm gonna take care of it I promise." "Baby you're freaking me out by saying that, what's going on?" "When I got back from the airport there were these pictures in an envelope under my front door and...." "Pictures?" "Of you and me." "Oh" he says before going quiet and I try to reassure him by saying "I'm meeting with Brian tomorrow and I'm gonna take care of it ok?" "Can you show me?" He asks after a long minute of silence and I grab my laptop, going on Skype and starting a video call with Gerard before hanging up and I show him all the photos, his face going more and more pale and when he sees the last one he starts to cry. "They....they saw?" He chokes out and I drop the picture as I say "Baby please don't cry, I'm so sorry."

After Gerard calms down I tell him to get some sleep and we end the call before I climb into bed, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed and I send Gerard a message telling him I love him and to have sweet dreams and he sends one back telling me he loves me too and wishes I was there before I fall asleep. I wake up a few hours later to my phone beeping and I pick it up to see a message from Jamia.  
Jam: Meet me at the lookout in twenty minutes, we need to talk.  
I sit up, rubbing my eyes and when I wake up a little more anger floods my body and I climb out of bed, pulling on jeans and shoes on my way downstairs, getting in my car and heading to where she wants to meet. When I get there I see her car and I glance over and see the clock on my dash says it's 3.30am. I park and get out, leaving my headlights on as it's a very dark night and the lookout is not very well lit and I can see Jamia over near the edge, looking down over the city. I get out of my car and march over to her, my body shaking with anger and when I hiss out "It's you right? What the fuck do you want?" She chuckles to herself before saying "Yeah it's me, I'm going to destroy you Frank, you're getting exactly what you deserve for leaving me." "Don't do this Jamia, hate me all you want but don't hurt Gerard." "Don't speak his fucking name to me" she snaps, charging towards me and as she reaches out to hit me I snap and shove her harshly, making her stumble back a few steps before she corrects herself and she charges for me again so I grab her upper arms and start to shake her violently. "Just fucking get over it, you're the reason we're not together anymore you heartless bitch" I scream in her face before I push her away and she stumbles back again, this time losing her footing and she slips, falling over the edge of the lookout and I rush forward, hearing Jamia scream and as I approach the edge I see her gripping an outcropping rock just below the edge, screaming for me to save her.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

I feel panic gripping my whole body as I act on autopilot and I dive down onto my stomach, reaching down towards Jamia and she reaches her hand up, her fingers clutching at mine but my arms are too short to get a good grip on her and as I shuffle a little closer to the edge and get a better grip on her hand Jamia's other hand slips and she starts falling, my hand still outstretched towards her as she drops into an empty blackness and I can't even see her anymore, I can only hear her screams.

I jolt upright in bed, my whole body drenched in sweat as I pant for breath, shaking all over from the nightmare I just had. I glance over and see that it's 4 in the morning but I'm really worked up and my eyes start welling with tears as I reach out for my phone, dialling Gerard's number as I whine and shake all over, needing comfort badly. The phone almost rings out before Gerard's croaky voice says "Hello?" And it becomes obvious that he didn't check who was calling and he's probably still half asleep. I let out a choked off sob before choking out "Gee" and I hear him suck in a sharp breath before he says "Frankie? Baby what's wrong?" Sounding a lot more aware now. "She....she.....I....I couldn't...." I manage to choke out between sobs and Gerard gently shushes me and tells me to take a deep breath and try to calm down so I try but I'm still shaking all over. Gerard just lets me cry for a few minutes, just breathing on his end and letting me get it out before he says "Babe can you tell me what's going on?" I take a deep shaky breath before telling him about my dream and at the end he sighs softly and says "That bitch would totally deserve that but it's alright babe, it's just a dream, everything is gonna be just fine." "I wish you were still here, I need you so badly right now." "Oh baby I wish I was still there too" he tells me and I slump back down against my pillow, grabbing the one Gerard had been sleeping on while he was here and bringing it to my chest, breathing in his scent on it as I say "I'm sorry for waking you." "No it's alright Frankie, are you ok now?" "Yeah I think so, thanks baby." "I'm always here babe." We fall silent for a few minutes afterwards, just listening to each other breathe before I break the silence to say "I'll let you get back to sleep now babe. Have a good day at school later." "Ok Frankie, just stay calm and try to get some more sleep before your meeting. Will you call me later and let me know how it goes?" "Of course I will baby, it involves you just as much as me and I'm so sorry for bringing this on you." "It's not your fault baby, I understand." "I love you" I tell him and Gerard says "I love you too baby" before we hang up and I roll onto my side, sitting my phone on the table before crushing the pillow to my chest, burying my face in the fabric and letting my eyes slip closed again.

Later in the morning I wake up to my alarm, dragging myself out of bed and into the shower, getting ready for my meeting and when I get out, mostly dressed with my hair still wet and no shoes on I stumble downstairs for some coffee but I hear noises like someone moving around down there so I freeze on the stairs, my hand clutched around the railing until Bob comes out of the kitchen and into view, smiling over at me and saying "Come on, we don't have all morning." I frown in confusion as he disappears back into the kitchen and when I get to the doorway I see Ryan and Joe at the table drinking from Starbucks cups, an extra one sitting on the bench for me. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask hesitantly and Ryan turns to me, a soft smile on his face as he says "We're a band, we're family and we stick together" making me smile back and I take the seat beside him as he asks "So what's the whole story? What's going on?" So I take a deep breath and tell them exactly what's happened and about the photos, Ryan and Joe look horrified by the end, Joe reaching out across the table and patting my arm as he says "That bitch is going down."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

After we finish our coffee we all head over to Brian's office and when we get there his lawyer is there too. I tell them everything and give them the photos, along with Jamia's phone number and new address and Brian tells me to leave it with him. Once the meeting is over we all head over to the practice space and keep working on some new songs until mid afternoon I feel drained and the other guys agree to call it a day. Bob drives us back to my place where they all get in their own cars and head home and once they're gone I go inside, freezing when I see my living room has been destroyed. I stand in the doorway looking around at all the broken furniture and records that litter the floor feeling my heart sink further as I see the words pedophile and faggot spray painted across the wall. I slowly back away from the doorway when I bump into something and I quickly spin around to see Bob standing there looking concerned. "Frank are you ok?" He asks and I shake my head as Bob looks over my shoulder to see the state of my living room. "What the fuck?" He spits out as he steps around me and walks over to get a clearer view. "Right that's it, I'm calling the cops" he says, reaching into his pocket for his phone but I reach out and grab his wrist, stopping him. "No, don't." "What do you mean don't? It's pretty obvious Jamia did this and she's gonna pay." "If you call the cops they'll want to know why and then I will have to tell them about Gerard and then I'll be the one arrested." "But there's no proof you're doing anything wrong with him." "Did you not see the picture of me fucking him?" I snap and Bobs face pales as he says "Oh fuck, right. Well we can't just let her get away with it." "What am I meant to do?" I ask, feeling completely defeated and Bob says "Well first of all, you're changing the locks and getting a security system." I nod as Bob fiddles with his phone before pressing it to his ear and I wander up the hall, looking in all the other rooms to see how far the damage spreads but it looks like the living room was the only room she trashed. Once I make it upstairs to my room I collapse back onto the bed and stare at the ceiling until I hear Bob calling my name as he comes upstairs and a few seconds later he's standing in the doorway. "Ok so there's a locksmith on the way, he can change the locks immediately but the security system will take until next week before someone can get out here. Brian's also on his way over here to document the damage." "Thanks Bob" I say half heartedly, feeling absolutely defeated and he sighs as he crosses the room to sit on the edge of the bed beside me. "She's gonna get what's coming to her Frank" he says softly and I nod before sitting up again and saying "I think I need to get out of here for a while." "Do you wanna come stay with me?" He asks and I shake my head. Bob sighs softly before saying "You wanna go to Jersey?" I nod before saying "Yeah, this long distance thing fucking sucks." "I'll bet. What's so special about this kid Frank? We've never really talked about it but I can tell you've fallen hard." "I have, I really have Bob. If I could propose to him right now and have it not seem creepy and freak him out I would. I don't think I've ever fallen this hard for someone in such a short amount of time. He's amazing, he's so beautiful and talented and he makes me feel so much better about everything and it's like impossible to be sad when he's around cause he lights up my whole world." Bob smiles softly at me before saying "That was really gay" making both of us burst out laughing and when our laughter dies down a little Bob adds "I'm really happy for you Frank and I'm sorry I gave you and him a hard time at the start, I was just kinda freaked out that you were dating a fan." "He doesn't even seem like a fan to me, he never really has. He's more like a really good friend who supports what I do." Bob nods and reaches out to ruffle my hair as he stands up again and says "You kids and your romance" before he turns to leave the room again, making me laugh.

After Brian and the locksmith have been Bob leaves too and I pull out my phone, seeing Gerard should have finished school over an hour ago and I dial his number, listening to it ring before it cuts out to his voicemail and I hang up, not bothering to leave a message and a few minutes later he calls me back. "Hey baby" I greet him when I answer the phone and he says "Hey, sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower." "Mmm wish I had been there" I tell him and he giggles before I add "Were you thinking about me? Cause I like to think about you when I'm in the shower." Gerard's giggles continue as he says "Maybe. Most of the time I like to think about you when I'm laying in bed though." My cheeks hurt with how wide I'm smiling and Gerard says "I'm gonna put you on speaker for a minute while I get dressed." "Wait wait wait, you're naked right now and you didn't even tell me?" I ask, pretending to be shocked and disappointed and Gerard giggles again and says "Well technically I'm wearing a towel." "I bet it looks great on you" I tell him and he snorts and says "You're so smooth." "Smooth enough to get into your pants" I brag, making him laugh again before he says "I can't wait to see you again." "Me either baby, I can't stop thinking about what you look like laid out beneath me and what you sound like when you're really far gone. I love those breathy little moans you make and it makes me so hard when you beg me to go harder or faster." "Frankie" he pants out into the phone and I smirk as I slide my hand down to palm at my hard dick through my boxers and I say "Yeah baby?" Acting totally innocent. "Talk to me, tell me what you'd do if you were here right now." "I'd rip that towel off your sexy little body and throw you down on the bed. Then id climb over you and kiss you breathless and when I pulled away I would tell you that you can have anything you want right now, just tell me what to do." Gerard lets out a soft half moan before he gasps out "Suck my dick Frankie." I let out a soft groan as I slip my hand into my boxers and start stroking myself as I say "I'd kiss from your neck down your chest and stomach until I got to your dick and I'd lick my way from the base up to the head and...." "Ahh do that thing with your tongue baby" Gerard interrupts me and I smirk to myself as I say "I'm doing it baby, I'm sucking on the head of your dick and fucking your slit with my tongue." Gerard lets out a deep groan and I start working my hand faster as I say "Tell me what you're doing right now." "I'm touching myself baby. I'm stroking myself and imagining it's you touching me and that you're doing those things to me." "Fuck baby if I was there you wouldn't have to touch yourself, you'd just have to lay back and let me make you feel so good." "Would you fuck me?" "Yeah baby, I'd fuck your tight little ass until you begged me to stop." "Ohhh Frankie I'm so close." "Mmm me too baby, cum with me baby...." And he cuts me off by groaning out "Ahhh I'm gonna...." "Me too baby, cum all over yourself for me" and Gerard erupts into desperate needy pleasured moans and I close my eyes, imagining what he looks like right now as I swipe my thumb over the head of my dick one last time and I buck up and cum into my hand, letting out my own deep groan.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Gerard and I remain silent for a few minutes, both of us just panting into the phone until I break the silence by saying "I love you, so so much." Gerard makes a small hum before saying "I love you too Frankie." We fall into silence again before Gerard says "So tell me what happened today." I take a deep breath before telling him everything about the meeting and then what happened when I got home. "Frank this is crazy, we have to do something about this." "I know babe but she has pictures of us together, there's no way to deny it if I go to the police." Gerard lets out a small sigh before he says "I'm sorry" in a sad voice. "It's not your fault babe, if anything I'm sorry for dragging you into all this. We're gonna get past this ok, we only have another two months and then the whole world is gonna know you're mine" I tell him and Gerard chuckles softly before saying "I can't wait." We trail off onto happier topics of conversation before I ask Gerard if he's planning anything special for his birthday and what gifts he would like. "Well the prom is the night of my birthday so atleast I'll be able to have a nice night at home without Mikey since he'll no doubt be going to that" he tells me. "You're not going to prom?" I ask, surprised that he wouldn't wanna go. "Nah I'm not going" he tells me in a tone that suggests it's not open for discussion so I drop the subject, not wanting to start an argument. After we eventually end the call, Gerard telling me he has a lot of homework, I scroll through my contacts until I find the number for Gerard's house, and I hit call, praying he doesn't answer the phone and when a female voice answers I smile and say "Hi Mrs Way, it's Frank. I was hoping to talk to you about something I need your help with."

Two days after my phone call with Gerard's mom I'm in the practice space with Ryan working on some lyrics while Bob and Joe go on a coffee run when my phone beeps with a message and when I pick it up I see it's from Donna. 'Its all set, two tickets are set aside for you guys and I will get him a suit.' I smile wide as I read the message and when I sit my phone back down Ryan says "Boyfriend?" "Nah, his mom." Ryan shoots me a strange look which makes me laugh before I add "His birthday is coming up and it's the same night as his senior prom so I'm surprising him by taking him, his mom is helping with getting the tickets and stuff." "Oh, my mind went somewhere completely different" Ryan tells me before laughing and I join him, shaking my head at him. The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and we make a lot of progress with the new album, almost ready to record five songs. By the time we all leave the practice space it's almost 10pm and as I get in my car I check my phone and see I have two missed calls from Gerard, having turned my phone on silent while we were playing. 'Hey babe I'm on my way home, call you when I get there' I text him before I start the car, a huge smile on my face as I drive home, excited to talk to him. I pull up at the house fifteen minutes later and as I walk up onto the front porch I see someone sitting in the chair over in the corner, the porch light not on and the moon low in the sky so I can't clearly see who it is, although they look female. I freeze slightly, wondering who it could be when they stand up and start walking towards me and after they take a few steps closer I see that it is definitely a woman, Jamia. I let out a sigh before saying "What do you want Jamia?" She hangs her head slightly and says "I just want to talk, please. I think we need to clear the air." "Why should I talk to you? You tried to destroy my whole life." "I'm sorry, I....I'm hurt and....can we please just talk?" "If I talk to you now do you promise to leave me and Gerard alone?" "I promise" she says softly and I nod before letting out another small sigh, turning to unlock the door and Jamia follows me inside.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

After we go inside I tell Jamia to wait for me in the kitchen, the living room having been cleaned up but it needs repainting and new furniture still. While she goes in there I quickly go upstairs and change into pyjama pants and a tshirt, my jeans feeling uncomfortable and I quickly call Gerard. "Hey baby" he greets me cheerfully and I smile softly as I say "Hey gorgeous. I'm really sorry but I just got home and Jamia is here and she wants to clear things between us so I'm gonna quickly talk to her and get rid of her and then I'll call you back." Gerard remains silent for a few seconds before he says "Ok." "I'm sorry babe, but if this is what it takes for her to back off don't you think....." "No it's alright Frankie, you need to clear things with her, I just.....I don't like the idea of you and her alone." "Babe you know it's not like that." "I know, I just don't trust her. I was more thinking she might stab you or something." I let out a soft chuckle before saying "Well thanks for putting that in my head." Gerard laughs too before saying "Don't get stabbed babe, I like my Frankie unstabbed." I let out another laugh before saying "I'll try babe. I'll call you back as soon as she's gone, love you." "Love you too babe, I'll be waiting." I hang up and leave my phone on the bedside table as I make my way back downstairs and when I get to the kitchen Jamia is pouring two cups of coffee. "I made coffee, I hope that's ok" she says softly as she turns her head to look at me. I nod, remaining silent as I cross the room to sit at the bench. Jamia finishes fixing our coffees before bringing them to the bench and as she takes the seat beside mine I take a sip, the coffee slightly sweeter than I would normally take it. "So what do you want Jamia? You tried to have me arrested and destroy my band, then you broke into my house and stalked me and then you broke in again and destroyed my living room. Why are you doing this to me?" Jamia takes a sip of her own coffee before saying "You broke my heart Frank." "Are you fucking kidding me? I loved you Jamia, with everything I had and you fucking knew that and you went and fucked those two guys. I don't even know if they were the only ones. You fucking destroyed me and I haven't been able to trust anyone since, until Gerard." Jamia stares down at her cup as she says "I'm sorry, I regret what I did every single day. I miss you Frank, I still love you and it hurt to see you with someone else and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

We continue to talk for another twenty minutes, attempting to settle everything between us and as Jamia finishes her last mouthful of coffee she stands from her seat and as I turn my head to look at her my vision goes a little fuzzy and I feel a little light headed. I shake my head, trying to clear my vision as I watch Jamia remove her long coat that she's been wearing the whole time, revealing what she's wearing underneath and my eyes widen as I feel my heart race at the sight. Jamia stands infront of me dressed in a black and dark purple corset with black lace panties, black thigh high stockings on her legs and I let out a low growl as I feel my dick stir in my pants, my inhibitions seeming to be completely gone as I climb off the chair and I grip her hips tightly as I back her across the room a few steps, slamming her back into the wall as I seal my lips to hers. Jamia kisses back immediately, tangling her fingers in the back of my hair as she presses herself against me and I thrust my hips forward, grinding my hard dick against her hip. Jamia lets out a needy little whine so I slide my hands around to cup her ass, squeezing softly before I pick her up, her legs wrapping around my waist and I thrust forward again, grinding my erection against her hot, wet crotch. "Oh fuck" she pants out as we break for air and I trail my lips down her neck, licking and biting at her flesh as she writhes against me, increasing the pressure on our crotches. I pull my lips away from her neck and as I move to kiss her lips again my head spins violently from the sudden movement and I start to fall, dropping to my knees and as my vision starts to go black around the edges I vaguely register Jamia climbing out of my lap and the last thing I see before I pass out is her face, a devious smirk spread across her lips.


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

The next morning I wake up in bed, my head pounding and the blinds are open so the sun shining straight in my eyes isn't helping anything. I pull the blankets back and swing my legs over the side of the bed, shivering as I realise that I'm completely naked and when I look down I see a dark purple patch on my thigh. I run my fingers over it, my head spinning slightly as the purple patch on my leg throbs under my touch and I frown as I wonder how the fuck I got a hickey on my thigh. I drag myself off the bed and over to my pile of discarded clothes, picking up my balled up pyjama pants and as I shake them out something black falls out of them so I quickly pull them on before I bend down and pick it up, dropping it in horror as I realise they are a pair of black lace panties. I back away a few steps, bits and pieces of last night playing in my mind. I remember Jamia showing up and coming inside for coffee and me wishing she would just leave already and then things get fuzzy and I vaguely register that I may have kissed her. I slowly cross the room back to the bed, sinking down onto the edge of the mattress and I hear my phone buzz. I reach out and pick it up, seeing a message from Jamia. 'Thanks for last night babe, you always know just what I like' it says and when I open the attached picture my stomach churns violently. I am laying in bed, Jamia ontop of me in a corset and the panties that are on the floor, her lips sealed to mine and my eyes are closed, looking like I'm kissing back but I think it might be that I'm passed out as I don't remember this at all. The picture is taken from a small distance from the bed, showing our entire upper bodies meaning someone else was in the house taking the picture. I close the message, my heart pounding painfully in my chest and I see that I also have five missed calls and three messages from Gerard. I open the messages which range from 'Babe are you alright? I thought you were calling me back.' To 'Fine whatever Frank, goodnight.' I swallow hard, rubbing my hand over my face before I hit call, bringing the phone to my ear and after a few rings Gerard's voice tells me to leave a message. I sigh and hang up, sitting the phone aside and making my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

After I sit in the shower crying for a while I drag myself out and dry off, wrapping the towel around my waist as I make my way back to my room and I pick up the phone, seeing no new calls or messages. I get dressed and take the phone with me as I head downstairs, going into the kitchen where I see two dirty coffee cups sitting on the bench. I pick up the one I had been drinking from, wondering what she gave me as I know I would never have done anything unless I was under the influence of something and I scream out as I throw the cup at the wall, watching it smash and fall to the floor in pieces. I stomp around the house angry at myself for trusting her and letting her inside and angry at her for doing this to me again and I end up sinking to the floor in the middle of the living room, tears streaming down my cheeks as I sob, knowing Gerard will never forgive me for whatever I've done. I sit in the middle of the floor crying until my phone starts ringing and I scramble to get up, running into the kitchen where I left my phone on the bench, seeing Gerard's name on the screen. "Baby" I sob into the phone and Gerard says "Frank what the....wait babe are you crying? What's going on?" I let out another pained sob before saying "I think I did something bad Gee, I fucked up so bad."


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

"Frank what happened?" I take a deep shaky breath before saying "I don't know what happened. I can't remember." "Babe you're scaring me, tell me what's going on" Gerard pleads and I take a shaky breath before saying "I think I....I think I cheated." "What? Frank what happened?" "Jamia was here last night and we were having coffee and everything was fuzzy around the edges and she started getting undressed and I'm pretty sure I kissed her and then this morning I woke up and....." The phone goes dead and when I pull it away from my ear I see that Gerard has hung up on me. I let out a shaky breath before hitting the call button again and after five attempts at calling with no answer the calls start going straight to voicemail indicating he switched his phone off. "Babe I love you and I'm sorry for whatever I may have done last night, you have to know I would never do this to you willingly, I really think she slipped me something but I know that probably doesn't make this any better. Please call me back, even if only to end this, if that's truly what you want I'll respect that. I'm sorry I dragged you into all this, I love you" I leave on his voicemail before I go back upstairs and collapse in the middle of the bed, curling up and pulling the blanket over my head as I cry myself back to sleep.

Three days later Gerard still hasn't returned my calls and he ignores all my messages on twitter and Skype. I attempt to call his house only to have Mikey answer and tell me to fuck off. I thought Jamia cheating on me was painful but that was nothing compared to how I feel now that I have probably lost Gerard. I can't sit around the house and wait any longer I decide at four in the morning, in the middle of yet another sleepless night so I grab my laptop, booking myself a flight leaving in four hours before I pack a small bag and call a cab, heading to the airport. The flight to Jersey seems to take forever and when I finally land I have an hour and a half until Gerard finishes school. I check into the hotel near the airport again, taking another shower and dressing in clean clothes before I head out and buy a large bunch of roses, grabbing another cab and heading to Gerard's house, deciding he should be home by now. When I get there I hesitate before climbing out of the cab, marching up to the front door and I run my fingers through my hair before I press the button for the doorbell and a few seconds later I hear footsteps, my heart pounding harder and harder the closer they get and by the time the front door swings open it feels like it's about to explode out of my chest. "Frank" Mrs Way greets me, her face going from neutral to angry. "Hi Mrs Way" I greet her softly and she closes the door a little, blocking the entrance with her body. "What do you want Frank?" "I may have fucked this all up, I know but please, just let me see him" I plead, it being more than obvious she knows what's happened. "Please, I wouldn't have flown across the country if I wasn't serious about him" I offer and She takes in my pathetic expression before saying "Wait here" and she turns and walks down the hallway to Gerard's bedroom door and I hear her call down "Gee, can you come help me for a minute." A few seconds later Gerard appears in the hallway and when he sees me he shouts "No" and walks back into his room and in the few seconds he's visible to me I can see this is killing him as much as it's killing me and in that moment I truly wish Jamia was dead.


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

After Gerard steps back into his room Mrs Way starts walking down the hall towards me and I decide I can't let it end like this so I step inside and take a few steps in before she says "No, you get out." "Please, just give me five minutes, even if he just breaks up with me I can't...." I trail off, tearing up and she sighs and says "Five minutes." I nod in thanks as I step past her and go to Gerard's door, stopping to wipe under my eyes before I open the door and step inside, closing it behind me and as I start walking down the stairs I hear Gerard call out "Mom, please" in a choked up voice and I can tell he's crying. I keep walking down until I see him laying on his bed, curled up with his back to me and he rolls over, sitting up and bringing his hand up to wipe under his eyes as he says "Get out." "Baby please" I plead, my voice cracking and I start crying again too, the roses hanging down by my side as I stand on the bottom step and we stare at each other. "You told me you weren't a cheater and then you went and....." "I was drugged." Gerard stares at me with his mouth open for a few seconds before he snaps it shut and says "Yeah right, I don't care what your excuse is I just...." "I'm telling the truth. Jamia made my coffee while I was talking to you that night, you have to know I would never do that to you." Gerard remains silent, looking torn as we stare at each other for a few long seconds before I break the silence by saying "You've known me for a long time now, you know how hard it is for me to open up and trust people and you know how I feel about cheating. You have to know deep down that I would never do that to you willingly. Honestly I don't even know what happened that night, I've tried so hard to remember so I could atleast know but I don't remember a thing, I just remember waking up the next morning with the worlds worst hang over and a hickey on my thigh. I love you Gerard and it takes a lot for me to be able to say those words to you and allow myself to feel that way. I love you." Gerard's bottom lip quivers as he swallows hard before saying "I can't do this." I feel the last little part of my heart that had been holding out hope for us shatter, my stomach dropping as I breathe out "Oh." I take a shaky breath, feeling right on the edge of a complete breakdown and my stomach churns painfully as I bend down and gently lay the roses on the bottom step beside my feet before I stand back up, taking one last look at Gerard sitting on his bed watching me and I turn around, walking back up the stairs and down the hallway towards the front door, passing Mrs Way in the doorway to the kitchen as I go, my vision so blurred by tears I can barely see where I'm going as I step outside and pull their front door closed behind me.

I walk a block away from Gerard's house, finding myself in the park we once came to together and I sit on a swing as I pull my cigarettes from my pocket, chain smoking four as I gently rock back and forth and cry silently before I call for a cab, heading back to the hotel. Once I'm in my room I walk straight over to the bed and collapse face down, burying my face in the pillow and I briefly wonder how long it would take for me to suffocate if I left my face where it is and whether it would be slow and painful or would it be like falling asleep. What seems like hours pass, the light coming through the gap in the curtains fading to darkness when my phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out to see a message from Bob. 'Hey Frankie how did it go?' I feel my chest throb where my heart used to be and I drop the phone on the bed, not being able to respond just yet and I roll over so my back is to it, closing my eyes again and I'm almost asleep when a knock at the door sounds and I frown as I wonder who it could be, hoping it's not a stalker fan who saw me before and I grab a second pillow off the bed beside me and hold it over my head deciding to just ignore whoever it is because I know it won't be the only person I want it to be.


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

A few long minutes pass and the person knocks again before it goes silent and I sigh in relief and drop the second pillow back onto the mattress. I drag myself off the bed and over to my bag, getting out my small toiletry bag full of medication and I swallow down a handful of pills, the stress of everything making the pain in my stomach almost unbearable before I stumble back over to the bed, tugging my jeans off and curling up tight under the blanket as I pass out. I wake up a short time later to the bed moving and the distinct feeling of being watched and my eyes snap open as I shift back towards the edge of the bed, desperate to get away from whoever is in the room with me when the lamp beside the other side of the bed snaps on and I see Gerard kneeling on the bed beside me. I take a deep shaky breath as I still and just stare up at him, his face impossible to read. "What are you..... How did you get in here?" I ask and he smiles softly and says "I figured you'd be staying here and when you didn't answer the door I went back downstairs but I couldn't bring myself to leave so I ended up bribing the girl working in reception to give me the spare key to your room." "Well that just makes me feel so safe, what if you had been a crazy fan?" Gerard chuckles and says "Yeah I guess that would have been bad." I sit up, shifting around to sit back against the headboard and Gerard sits at the other end of the bed, facing me and we fall silent, just staring at each other. "Frank" Gerard says softly after a long silence. "Before you say whatever you came here to say I just want you to know I love you Gerard, I honestly do and whatever happens after tonight I just want you to remember that." Gerard swallows hard and nods before he pushes himself up a little and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a folded, slightly warn looking piece of paper and he holds it out towards me, waiting patiently for me to take it and once I reach out and grab it he lets it go and I shoot him a confused look before looking down to the paper and I open it, seeing the logo for an art school in LA at the top. Dear Mr Way, We are delighted to announce your application has been successful.... the top line reads and I glance back up to see a massive grin on Gerard's face. My mouth drops open and he says "So I still have a place to stay right?" And I drop the piece of paper as I launch myself down the bed at him, grabbing his face in my hands as I smash my lips to his and he kisses back, wrapping his arms around my neck as he shifts closer to me, climbing over as I sit back to sit straddling my lap and when we pull apart for air I slide my hands down his sides to grip his hips as I smile wide and pant into his mouth and I say "I'm so fucking proud of you babe. I didn't even know you applied, when did you find out?" "I found out that day....that's why I wanted to talk to you." My face falls and I glance down before I look back up to meet his gaze as I say "You know I would never mean to hurt you right?" "I know, I'm sorry I doubted you it's just.....it's painful to think you might have...." "I'm so sorry, I was so stupid to let her in and trust her after everything she's done already and I...." Gerard brings his hand up to cover my mouth, silencing me as he stares into my eyes and says "I love you and I just wanna get past this. We only have a month and a half until all this shit will be over with and...." I reach up and move his hand away from my mouth as I surge forward and smash my lips to his again, cutting him off but he doesn't mind, tangling his hands in the back of my hair as he kisses back and I slide my hands around to brace against his lower back as I kneel up and lay him back on the bed, shifting around to settle properly between his legs as I start tugging at his shirt, sliding my hands down to work on opening his pants.

Gerard's hands start wandering my body, tugging at my clothes too and we roll around sharing heated kisses until we're both naked and Gerard pushes me down onto my back and starts kissing down my neck. "Lube?" He breathes out against my skin and I chuckle softly as I say "In a wildly optimistic gesture it's in my toiletry bag." Gerard chuckles softly as he climbs off the bed and walks over to my bag on the table in the corner, digging through it while I openly stare at his ass until he finds what he's looking for and he crosses the room back to me, climbing back onto the bed to straddle my hips and he leans down to kiss me again as he pours some lube into his palm and reaches down between our bodies to grab my hard dick, stroking me teasingly slow, slicking me up as I grab the lube and slick up two of my fingers, sliding them around and pressing them to his hole, applying enough pressure for them to slip inside his tight hole. Gerard lets out a low groan and bites down on my bottom lip as I wriggle my fingers inside him before sliding them in and out a few times and he pulls his mouth away from mine to pant out "I'm ready." I nod once and pull my fingers from him, bringing my hands up to grip his hips as he shuffles into place and grabs my dick again, steadying it as he slides down onto me, his hot tight muscles stretching to take me all in and I throw my head back and groan deep and loud as he comes to a stop, my dick now fully buried inside him. I lay still, my thumbs gently stroking back and forth over the skin covering Gerard's hips as I let him adjust before he starts slowly shifting in my lap, bouncing and grinding on my dick and I groan out again as I sit up, wrapping my arms around his back and gently squeezing his ass as he works himself on me, our chests pressed together as I lean in to kiss him again. We work together, keeping the pace slow and even and it's too much and not enough at the same time, feeling amazing but almost like it's teasing too as we work up a sweat, the scent of our bodies and sex filling the room along with the sound of skin sliding against skin and our soft whines and moans and pants until I shift my hips slightly and Gerard throws his head back and groans out "Ohhh fuck right there baby." I keep shifting my hips, thrusting up slightly to meet his rhythm so I keep my dick angled straight into his sweet spot and I reach between our bodies and grip his precum slicked dick, stroking him and swiping my thumb over his slit every time my hand slides up and with all the recent playing I've been doing my fingers and thumb are even more guitar calloused and after the third time swiping it over his slit Gerard throws his head back as his whole body goes rigid and tense and he arches his back slightly and cums hard all over my chest and stomach, a loud pleasured scream escaping his throat and his continually pulsing, twitching muscles constricting around my dick sends me over the edge and I grip his hips, lifting him up slightly and holding him there as I thrust up hard and fast twice more before I feel my own orgasm hit and I slump forward and bury my face in Gerard's shoulder, biting into his flesh to muffle my own pleasured screams and Gerard hisses and gasps until I pull away and I see the dark red mark, knowing he'll have bruises later.


	40. Chapter Forty

After we come down a little I help Gerard climb out of my lap before I slide off the bed and reach down to scoop him into my arms bridal style, making him giggle softly as I carry him towards the bathroom, putting him down on the bench beside the sink as I step away and start the shower, waiting for it to heat up before I step back between his legs, wrapping my arms around his waist, his legs wrapping around mine as I pick him up and carry him into the shower. Once we're in I back him against the wall and kiss him breathless as the perfectly hot water pours over us. "Frankie" he pants out softly when we break apart for air and I smile wide at him as I slowly put him down, keeping my arm wrapped around his waist to steady him and he steps further into the water, reaching out to grab my bottle of body wash I left in here before. Gerard turns to face me again and pops open the cap on the bottle, pouring some soap into his hand before sitting the bottle down and he rubs his hands together, soaping them up before he starts washing me and I smile as I let my eyes slip closed, his hands wandering all over my body feeling amazing before he tugs me further under the water and washes me down and I reach down and grab the bottle, soaping up my own hands before I return the favour, my mouth attaching to his neck and I gently kiss and nibble at the skin there as my soapy hands slide all over his body, Gerard's head tipped back and he lets out soft little groans as I wash him before I pull back and pull him back under the water to rinse him down. Once we're both sufficiently clean, all the cum and sweat washed away I reach out and turn the water off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing two towels off the bench, handing one to Gerard and we dry off before I take his hand and lead him back into the room, climbing into bed and pulling Gerard against my chest, his naked body pressed against mine as I reach out and turn the lamp off before pulling the blanket over us. "Frankie" Gerard whispers softly after a few long minutes of silence. "Yeah babe" I whisper back, tightening my arms around him as I press a soft kiss to the top of his head which is resting on my chest. "I love you." "I love you too" I tell him and he lets out a soft contented hum, snuggling even closer to me and I hold him close as we both fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up alone in bed and I frown as I sit up, wondering if I dreamed the whole thing and feeling my heart start to sink again before I hear the tap in the bathroom start and then stop again and a few seconds later the door opens and Gerard steps out, dressed in my boxers, a huge smile on his face when he sees I'm awake. "You're really here" I blurt out and Gerard chuckles softly and shakes his head as he crosses the room to climb onto the bed with me again and he leans in so his forehead is resting against mine as he says "Of course I am." "I was afraid I had dreamed it all." "No dreams baby, I'm here and in three months time I'll be coming to LA for good." I smile so wide it feels like my face will split in two before Gerard tilts his head and presses a soft kiss to my lips. When we break the kiss I look over and see it's almost nine and I turn back to Gerard and say "Not going to school today?" He shakes his head, a cheeky smile on his face as he says "Nah something better came up." "What?" I ask, pretending to not know and he chuckles softly as he says "My sexy naked boyfriend." I chuckle softly too before leaning in for another kiss and Gerard guides me back down onto the mattress, climbing over me as he kisses me like we don't need air. By the time we finally drag ourselves out of bed it's almost ten and I stand off the bed, stretching my arms above my head and my back makes a few small pops and cracks and Gerard stops, one leg in his jeans to watch me wide eyed and I realise I'm still naked. I send him a wink and a smirk as I drop my arms again and turn to get clean clothes out of my bag, redressing and pulling on shoes before I grab my wallet and take Gerard's hand, leading him from the room to take him out for breakfast, planning on spending the whole day together.


	41. Chapter Forty One

After Gerard and I get breakfast we decide to head back to his place, both his parents working and Mikey at school so we should be all alone but when we get there Gerard lets us in and we can hear noises and muffled voices coming from the living room. Gerard keeps hold of my hand as he walks toward the living room and I follow, about to step into the doorway beside him when he screams out "Oh my fucking god" and turns back to face me and as he moves I see past him, seeing his mom and dad on the couch in the middle of some seriously kinky looking sex. I bite my lip to keep in the laugh bubbling in my chest as I wrap my arms around Gerard, his face now buried in my chest as I guide him away from the door, averting my gaze from his parents who are watching us with shocked looks on their faces, both of them scrambling for their clothes. I guide Gerard down to his room and once we're sitting on his bed, the door securely closed he climbs into my lap and says "I need an eye transplant and extensive therapy" and I can't keep it in any longer, breaking out into giggles so hard I can't breathe properly, occasionally gasping out "Your face.....oh my god...." Over and over and Gerard shoves against my chest playfully before he tries to climb out of my lap but I tighten my arms around him and keep him where he is. "I'm sorry baby" I pant out as my giggles die down and he shakes his head at me before he leans against me, burying his face in my neck. "I can never go in the living room again" he whines against my skin and it just sparks another round of giggles in me and Gerard chuckles softly as he sits back and hits my shoulder, climbing out of my lap to lay beside me as he says "Frankie this is a serious problem." "I know baby, I can't imagine how traumatic that would be for you" I tell him, trying my best to sound sympathetic as I shift around to lay beside him, cuddling him to my chest as I gently stroke his hair. We lay in silence for a few minutes, me just holding Gerard before he sits up and says "Ok I need a distraction." I watch as he climbs off the bed and grabs his laptop, climbing back on and starting a movie before he sits it aside where we can both see and I turn him onto his side, facing the laptop and I spoon up behind him, my arm wrapped tightly around his waist as the opening credits start but we are interrupted by the sound of his door opening at the top of the stairs and a hesitant voice calls out "Boys could you please come up here." Gerard turns his head to look up at me and I smile down at him before pressing a soft kiss to the end of his nose and I drag him off the bed with me, bending down in front of him slightly and he jumps on my back, letting me carry him upstairs and I follow the sound of his parents talking into the kitchen.

As I step through the doorway, Gerard still on my back, he buries his face in the side of my neck and says "Can I look or will I need a new pair of eyes again?" Gerard's mom goes bright red and his dad chuckles softly as I turn my head and softly say "It's safe." He slowly pulls his head out of my neck and cracks his eyes open, opening them fully when he sees his parents are once again dressed and sitting at the table, although his moms hair is still messed up. Gerard climbs down from my back and takes my hand, leading me to the table and we sit side by side, the room tense and silent until his dad opens his mouth and says "Gee I...." "I will pay you ten million dollars if we never have to speak of this now or ever again." I look down at the table as I let out a soft chuckle and his mom speaks up and says "No Gerard, you're almost an adult and I think we need to be able to talk about this." "I seriously do not need to talk about this, except for maybe to a therapist." "Gerard" his dad scolds and Gerard shakes his head and says "Seriously, can we please drop this." His parents share a look before his mom says "Ok fine we'll drop it but why aren't you at school right now?" Gerard's mouth drops open as he stares at her and he says "That's what you wanna focus on? How about why aren't you guys at work?" His dad shoots him a warning glare and Gerard sighs and says "I already got accepted to art school, high school is pretty much over." "You what?" His parents exclaim at the same time and I realise he never told them. Gerard drops my hand to reach into his pocket and he hands his mom the acceptance letter. She spends a minute reading, his dad walking around to read over her shoulder before she looks up and says "Oh my god Gee, you got a full scholarship and you didn't even tell me." She gets up from her chair, rounding the table to pull him into a hug and he hugs back before tensing up and saying "You washed your hands right?" Making me burst into uncontrollable laughter and all three of them look over at me, both of his parents glaring at me while Gerard just smiles and shakes his head fondly at me.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Once I calm down, Gerard slapping his hand over my mouth to shut me up his parents have settled in their seats opposite us at the table and his mom frowns at me and says "So you guys are back together?" "I don't think we were really broken up in the first place, just kinda....having a rough patch" Gerard tells her and she nods, continuing to frown at me. "So cheating is just a rough patch?" "He didn't, don't be so rude." "No it's ok babe" I tell him, turning my attention back to his mom before I say "I would never do that to Gerard, I love him and I would never intentionally hurt him." Gerard's mom and dad share a look before they turn their attention back to him and say "So what are your plans for art school? Will you be staying on campus?" "Actually, I'm gonna be living with Frank, at his house." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" His dad asks and Gerard's face hardens as he says "Why wouldn't it be?" His mom and dad share another look and I clear my throat lightly before softly saying "I should probably go." Gerard turns to look at me, hurt written all over his face as he says "What? Why?" "Gee, c'mon. It's fine, I get it" I add as I turn my attention to his parents and they both look at me, looking slightly surprised as I stand from the table and Gerard grabs my wrist, stopping me as I go to step away. "Would you guys stop?" Gerard snaps as he turns his head to look back at his parents and his dad sighs before saying "Sorry, it's just...." "I get it, it's fine." They both shoot me an apologetic smile and Gerard tugs gently on my wrist and says "Please stay." "Stay for dinner?" His mom asks, clearly making the effort for Gerard's sake. "Sure" I say after looking down at Gerard again and seeing the hope in his eyes, willing to do anything to make him happy.

Gerard and I end up back down in his room for the afternoon, cuddled up on the bed while we restart the movie and by the end of it Gerard has rolled over to face me, his lips sealed to mine and we are deep in a very heated make out session. "You still want me to live with you right?" Gerard pants out as he pulls back to breathe and I bring my hand up to cup his cheek as I stare into his eyes and say "Of course, I can't wait. You still want to right?" Gerard smiles wide and nods, leaning in to kiss me again and I melt back into his touch, my dick already half hard and steadily filling out as he grinds his own half hard dick against mine. I slide my hand down to rest over Gerard's ass, pressing him harder against me and increasing the pressure and friction on our erections and Gerard breaks the kiss to throw his head back and let out a low breathy groan, his eyes rolling back in his head as I dive in and bite and suck at his exposed neck when a loud shattering noise startles us and we pull apart, both of us looking over to see Mikey and another boy standing at the bottom of the stairs staring at us wide eyed, shock written all over their faces and I see a smashed glass on the floor at their feet, water pooling on the floor around it. "Mikey" Gerard pants out, sitting up and trying to cover his erection and Mikey smirks wide and says "You're so fucking busted" before he turns and grabs his friends wrist, tugging him behind him as they run back upstairs and Gerard runs his fingers through his hair as he breathes out "Oh fuck."


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Gerard sits for a few seconds, willing his erection down before he jumps off the bed and runs towards the stairs, avoiding the broken glass on the floor as he makes his way up the stairs and I get up and go after him, following him up into the hallway before going upstairs where Gerard has barged into Mikey's room and has him pinned against the wall, his hands fisted in the front of Mikey's shirt as he screams threats in his face and I stand in the doorway shocked and feeling very turned on seeing Gerard being aggressive like that. Gerard's dad comes hurrying out of their bedroom and down the hall towards us and I step aside to let him in, not going to be the one to break up the fight, secretly hoping Mikey will get his ass kicked. The small fight is broken up with a lot of yelling before Mr Way declares that Mikey and Gerard will respect each other's privacy and if a word is breathed about the relationship between Gerard and I Mikey will have his ass kicked so hard he will never sit down again. Gerard backs away from Mikey and comes back over to me as Mikey scowls at us before agreeing. "I won't say a word" he tells me, Gerard refusing to look at him and as I wrap my arms around Gerard, holding him close I nod and say "Thank you." I guide Gerard back down to his room and we lay on his bed, him cuddled up against my chest until his mom calls down to us that dinner is ready, the mood ruined by Mikey's interruption earlier. I sit up slowly, bringing Gerard with me and he leans in closer and nuzzles his face in my neck as I gently stroke his back and say "It'll be ok baby." "He'll tell, you know that right?" "Baby" I say softly, leaning back to separate us and cupping his face in my hands. "At this point, I don't care anymore. I don't want to have to hide you away, I want the whole world to know you're mine already." Gerard smiles softly and says "I want that too but....." "It's gonna be just fine, I promise" I tell him again, silencing him by leaning in and sealing my lips to his.

The following day Gerard goes back to school and I fly home, our relationship stronger than ever and when I get back I feel inspired to write a song, half the lyrics already done on the plane and as soon as I get home I dump my bags in the hallway and go straight upstairs to my music room, grabbing my guitar and strumming out different variations of the tune stuck in my head, writing it all down until four hours later I've finished the rough outline of a song, needing the other guys' input to make it complete. I sit my guitar down, feeling amazing for completing the song as much as I can and I go downstairs, wandering into the kitchen for something to eat when my phone buzzes in my pocket and I see it's a message from Gerard. 'Mom wants to know if you can come for graduation so she can organise the tickets.' 'Absolutely, when is it?' Nothing comes through for a while before Gerard texts me back and lets me know it's two days before prom and his birthday. 'Can't wait babe, I bet you'll look so sexy in your cap and gown.'


	44. Chapter Forty Four

The next month passes quickly and before I know it the album is ready to be recorded and we schedule studio time for after I get back from Jersey. The night before I leave all the guys are sitting around my newly furnished living room, drinking and joking around when I clear my throat and say "I have something I need to tell you guys." Bob sits up a little and says "What?" "Uh...Gerard is graduating high school and he's going to art school afterwards and...he's coming out here to live with me." "Really? That's great" Bob offers, knowing how badly I wanted that to happen. "There's something else too" I add, pausing for a second before deciding I need to tell them. "I've been thinking a lot and....I'm gonna ask him to marry me" I say as I reach into my pocket and pull out the small ring box I've been carrying with me everywhere for the last week since I bought it. Bobs eyes go wide and Ryan and Joe stare at me like I grew another head before Ryan says "Frank are you sure you wanna do that? You guys haven't been together all that long and....well I don't wanna say he's like that but remember what happened with Jamia?" I nod slowly, remembering buying Jamia a ring the day before I caught her cheating. "I know but this is so different, from anything I've ever felt before. There's no pressure on his part for anything to happen like this like there was with her. I know we've only been together for a few months but it honestly feels like I've been with him my whole life. He just gets me and being with him is effortless, I don't have to try to make him love me, he just does and I can picture myself growing old with him and I really wanna spend the rest of my life with him." Bob reaches out from his seat next to me and gently takes the box from my hand, opening the lid and raising his eyebrow at the ring. "Uh Frank....this is really uh, expensive looking." I let out a small chuckle as I shake my head and reach out to take the box back. "Yeah that's kinda the point isn't it?" I ask when I stop laughing and Bob chuckles and says "Yeah I guess."

The next morning Bob comes over to drive me to the airport and after my bag is checked in we wander around until my flight is announced, being stopped by fans and taking pictures and signing autographs. Right before I leave to get on the plane Bob pulls me into a massive hug and says "Good luck Frankie, I hope it all works out how you want it to." "Thanks Bob" I say back as we pull apart and I join the line of people waiting to board the plane, reaching into my pocket to brush my fingers over the box, needing to know it's still there. When the plane lands in Jersey I stumble my way through the airport, feeling exhausted and in need of a nap when someone comes up behind me and reaches up to cover my eyes with their hands, a soft giggle escaping them and I tense up as warm slightly moist lips press a kiss to the back of my neck. I quickly step forward and spin around, one hand coming up to defend myself until I see Gerard standing infront of me, a huge smile on his face. "Oh god" I gasp out as I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist, crushing him to my chest as I pick him up slightly and he laughs as he wraps his arms around my shoulders and buries his face in my neck, making it look like a massive hug between two old friends but really he's sucking and nipping at the skin of my neck and I let out a low groan as I put him down again, my dick starting to stir in my pants and I bring my hands up to cup his cheeks. "Babe you scared the shit out of me, I thought you were some crazy stalker fan or something." Gerard laughs again before saying "I wish I could kiss you right now." "I know babe, just three more days though." He smiles and nods, my hands dropping from his face as we make our way through the airport together to collect my bag before we go outside and grab a cab, heading to Gerard's house where I'll be staying this time instead of the hotel.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

When we finally get back to Gerard's house we go down to his room, the house empty aside from us and we strip down to our boxers, curling up in his bed with the covers pulled tight around us and we share soft kisses until I pull away to let out a soft yawn. Gerard shuffles over to snuggle into my side again, burying his face in my neck and wrapping his arm across my waist as he softly says "Me too" and we fall silent, just listening to each other breathe as I wrap my arms around him and he tangles his legs with mine and we slowly drift off to sleep together, feeling warm and content in each other's arms. I'm woken a few hours later by the sound of a door slamming and when I open my eyes I realise Gerard is gone from beside me and when I sit up and look around he's not in the room at all. I slowly drag myself out of bed, crossing the room to my bag and I dig though for a pair of sweat pants and a tshirt when I notice my jeans from earlier have been moved. I feel my heart momentarily stop as I step over to pick them up and I reach into the pocket, breathing a sigh of relief that the box is still in there and I quickly flip it open to make sure the ring is still there before snapping it closed again and burying it amongst my clothes in my bag instead, not wanting Gerard to find it. After I'm dressed I make my way upstairs, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to smooth it down and when I step out into the hallway I hear Gerard's voice coming from the kitchen. I make my way down the hall and as I step into the doorway I see Gerard and Mikey in the kitchen with their mother and five other women I don't know. I hesitate in the doorway until Mikey notices me and flips me off and Mrs Way notices the gesture, glancing over to see me in the doorway before she turns her gaze back on him, reaching out and slapping him up the back of the head. "Michael James, I did not raise you to be so disrespectful" she scolds him and everyone turns to look at me. "It's alright Mrs Way" I say softly as Gerard steps over to take my hand and she turns her attention back to me and says "Please, it's Donna" before looking back at Mikey. "And it's not alright, go to your room." Mikey opens his mouth to protest but the look on Donnas face makes him reconsider and he turns and brushes past me as I step aside to let him go.

After I've been introduced around to all the women, who I learn are Gerard's aunts who have come for his graduation we spend some time with them before we decide to take a walk, going back down to the basement and pulling on shoes and jackets, me slipping my cigarettes into my pocket before we leave, slowly walking hand in hand through the neighbourhood and to the park down the street. We end up laying on a picnic table side by side, sharing a cigarette with our hands still linked between us and when the first cigarette is finished we light a second one and I chuckle as I say "We could have just had one each." "Yeah but I like it better this way" Gerard tells me and I can't help the smile that threatens to split my face in two. While Gerard is finishing the last two drags of the cigarette I turn my head to watch him, taking in the way his eyes flutter shut as his inhales and the way his lips purse around the cigarette and I fall a little more in love with him. I watch as he flicks the cigarette butt away and exhales his last lung full of smoke before he turns his head and notices I'm staring. "What?" He asks, smiling at me and I smile back as I say "You're so beautiful." Gerard starts to giggle and blush as he rolls his head to look away but I reach out with my free hand and gently cup his cheek, turning his head back to face me again and I shake my head slightly as I say "I'm serious, you're so beautiful baby and I can't believe you're mine. I love you so much." "Aww baby I love you too" he tells me, leaning over to press a soft kiss to my lips and I kiss back eagerly, rolling my body to face him and he rolls onto his side too, shuffling closer until he's pressed against me and I reach up to gently stroke his hair back as we continue to kiss, my heart feeling like it's trying to break out of my chest.

After we go back to the house we go down to the basement to take our shoes and jackets off again and as we turn to leave the basement again, Donna calling us for dinner, Gerard stops me and says "Frankie there's something I wanna ask and....." He trails off, biting his bottom lip and looking down at his feet. "Baby if you keep biting your lip like that you can have anything you want" I tell him, making him giggle and look back up again. "What is it my love?" I ask as I reach out and gently cup his cheeks in my hands. "I, um, the other night I was watching....um....porn and uh..." I start to smirk as he continues to stutter, not really asking for anything just making nonsense noises and breathing heavily and I can't take it anymore, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips before I step closer and wrap my arms around his waist. "What would you like baby?" I ask and he sighs and leans in to rest his head on my shoulder. "Well the guys were...like against the wall...like with one holding the other up and I kinda thought that might be hot." I let out a small chuckle as I say "And you wanna try that?" Gerard remains silent, just nodding his head and I smile wide as I say "We can definitely do that." I feel him relax in my arms a little and I lean in and press a soft kiss to the side of his head before I ask "Is there anything else you'd like to try?" Gerard pulls back from me, looking into my eyes as he opens his mouth but he's cut off by Donna yelling down the stairs for us to get up to the table for dinner and I smile at him and say "We'll continue this later....by the way I now have to have a family dinner with a hard on, thank you" and Gerard looks down to see my pants slightly tented out, images of fucking Gerard against the wall running through my mind and he lets out a small giggle and says "Sorry Frankie" before taking my hand in his and dragging me towards the stairs while I try and will my erection away, following him up the stairs.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

That night when Gerard and I finally drag ourselves away from his family, a few of his cousins and uncles coming over for dinner also, we collapse onto the bed together and as Gerard starts kissing me I can tell that he's tense and nervous about tomorrow so I gently guide him onto his back and climb over to straddle his hips. "Baby I know what you asked for before but I want you to be completely relaxed and ready when we do it so for tonight lets just focus on you ok" I tell him before I start trailing soft kisses down his neck and chest, removing his clothes as I go until he's fully naked beneath me and I kneel between his legs as I lean down to gently suck the head of his dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the head and pressing it into his slit, flicking it back and forth just how I know he likes it and he goes boneless beneath me, his hands tangled in my hair as I slide down and back up again, sucking him off like it's all I want to do for the rest of my life and he lets out soft needy groans and whimpers until his hands tighten in my hair and he bucks his hips up slightly and cums down my throat, me swallowing around him and lapping up every last drop before I pull away and press a soft kiss to his hip. As I start to climb away to settle beside him Gerard grabs my wrist and says "What about...." "Don't worry about me, that was just for you" I tell him as I lean in to press a soft kiss to his forehead before I climb off the bed and strip down to my boxers, starting to climb back onto the bed when Gerard pouts at me and says "Keep going?" I smile and stand back up, tugging my boxers down and Gerard smirks to himself as I climb back on next to him, shifting around until I'm comfortable and he slides up closer to me and pulls the covers over us, pressing his naked body to mine and he reaches out and turns the lamp off before cuddling closer and we hold each other, our hands trailing up and down each other's bare backs until we fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up really early, unable to sleep any longer and Gerard is curled up with his back to me, snoring softly and I slide out of bed, pulling the covers tighter around him before redressing and going upstairs, everyone else still in bed so I go into the kitchen and wash my hands before I dig through the cupboards and the fridge, finding ingredients to make breakfast for everyone and by the time the last pancake is coming out of the pan I hear footsteps in the hallway and I turn to see Mikey stumbling in, rubbing his eyes, his hair a mess and he stops when he sees me. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like?" I retort and he glances around and his eyes widen when he sees the massive plate of pancakes and says "You made breakfast?" "Yeah I did, is that a problem?" Mikey shakes his head before saying "No, we just never get breakfast like this. Are you trying to suck up?" "No, it's actually for Gerard's sake, I thought it might be nice but I made some for everyone since I'm not a jerk." Mikey narrows his eyes at me for a few seconds before he says "I heard him talking about how you cheated you know." I sigh softly before saying "I didn't cheat." "Whatever, I'll be watching you" he tells me, like it's a threat and I just scoff at him and turn back to what I was doing and as I add the last pancakes to the massive plate and put them back in the oven along with the plate of crispy bacon in there keeping warm. Mikey comes over and grabs the full pot of coffee I also made, pouring himself a cup and I leave the room, going down to the basement where I climb on the bed and kiss all over Gerard's face until he opens his eyes and chuckles as he says "Alright alright I'm up." "I have a surprise for you so put some clothes on and come with me." Gerard groans like I'm torturing him by making him get up but he allows me to pull him up and once he's dressed I scoop him into my arms and carry him upstairs, his arms wrapped around my neck and his head resting on my shoulder as I carry him into the kitchen where Donna is up now too and setting the large plates of food on the table along with the coffee pot and she smiles over at me and says "Thanks for making breakfast Frank." Gerard turns his head to look at me and says "You made all this?" "Yeah, your favourite right?" Gerard turns back to look at the table before turning back to me and saying "It's perfect."

After breakfast Donna tells Mikey he can do the dishes and he opens his mouth to argue so I stand up and say "It's fine, I made the mess so I'll clean it up" and Donna goes to object but Gerard cuts her off and says "You'll make an amazing house wife babe" making Donna laugh and I chuckle as I feel my cheeks going bright red. I start clearing the plates and as I run water to wash them Gerard comes over and says "I'll help." "You don't have to babe, how about you go take a shower and get ready while I do this?" "Are you sure?" "Yeah, go on" I tell him softly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek as he turns to leave the room and as I start to wash the dishes Mikey comes over and grabs a towel, drying them for me and I keep my gaze on the dishes as I say "Thanks." "Yeah" he says before going silent and the only sound in the room is the sound of the plates banging together and the water sloshing before Mikey clears his throat and says "So I've never seen Gerard that happy before" and I stop what I'm doing to turn and look at him. "I know I'm not the best brother in the world but it's nice to see him smile, he never used to and I guess we have you to thank for that." "He deserves to be happy and I'm happy to be the one to help with that." Mikey nods and goes silent again and as I start washing another plate he says "Sorry I was such a dick to you before." "Don't worry about it, you can be a dick to me all you want but leave Gerard alone." Mikey nods before saying "I really am sorry" and I nod aswell as I say "Fine, apology accepted." A few more minutes go by and just as we're finishing up the last dishes he says "So, do you think maybe you could hook me up with a couple of tickets some time" and I chuckle as I shake my head and say "You can ask Gerard that one, I'll leave it to his decision" before I walk out of the room, going down to the basement and hoping that my plan will work and that Mikey will be a little easier on his brother from now on.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

When I get down to the basement Gerard is standing there in black dress pants with a white button up shirt on, looking nervous like he's going to throw up. "Breathe babe" I say softly as I walk over and stand in front of him, resting my hands on his hips. Gerard tilts his head to look up at me as he says "I can't get up in front of all those people Frankie, I can't have them all looking at me." "Oh baby" I croon as I pull him into my arms, knowing exactly what he's going through. "How do you do it?" He asks softly as he melts into my chest and I chuckle as I say "I medicate most of the time." "Do you....can I...." He stutters out and I smile softly as I say "Let me see what I've got." I let Gerard go as I cross the room to my bag, finding my small toiletry bag full of pills, digging through until I find the small bottle of Valium. I shake one pill out into my hand and break it in half, putting half back in the bottle and dropping the bottle back in the bag before going back over to Gerard and I sit him on the end of the bed, kneeling in front of him before offering him the pill and he looks down at it in my palm before saying "Half?" "It's strong baby and you've never taken it before, I only want you to have half." Gerard nods, taking the pill and swallowing it down and I press a soft kiss to his forehead before I go back over to my bag and get out the nice clothes I brought to wear today, changing quickly and by the time I'm pulling my shoes on Donna is calling down the stairs to tell us we need to be leaving soon.

Halfway to the school in the car Gerard leans over and rests his head on my shoulder and says "Frankie what will this pill do to me?" "It will slow everything down for you so everything will seem a lot calmer." He nods and says "I think I know what you mean" and I tilt my head to kiss his temple as I gently squeeze his hand in mine resting on my thigh. When we get to the school we climb out of the car and I look around quickly before pressing a quick kiss to Gerard's lips before we walk away from the car where we can't be a couple anymore. We walk around to the courtyard where the ceremony will be held and Donna finds our seats, all of us sitting as the rest of the seats slowly fill up and Gerard and I talk softly amongst ourselves until a young girl comes over and tells Gerard he needs to go into the office with everyone else and as he stands he says "Will you walk me there?" "Of course" I tell him, smiling reassuringly at him and we follow behind the girl until we near a building I'm assuming is where we're going and someone lets out a squeal, every single head turning in our direction and suddenly I'm flocked with teenage girls wanting pictures and autographs and wanting to know why I'm here. "I'm actually here to watch my best friend graduate" I tell them and they all look over at Gerard and one of them says "He's your best friend?" "Yeah he is" I tell them, a hint of defiance in my voice and they all smile, looking slightly confused before continue to ask for pictures and autographs until a teacher comes out and calls them all inside. "You'll be just fine baby" I whisper to Gerard as I step closer to him, desperately wishing I could hug and kiss him before he walks inside and I turn to go back to my seat.

The ceremony goes by quickly, Gerard looking adorable in his cap and gown and I snap a quick picture on my phone as he's on stage and I can tell he wants to flip me off but knows he can't and I poke my tongue out at him, making him giggle as he walks off stage. When the ceremony finishes I rush through the crowd and wrap my arms around Gerard's waist, crushing him to my chest as I tell him how proud I am of him and when we pull apart a group of girls and guys he just graduated with are staring at us. "Can I help you?" I ask and I feel Gerard go tense beside me. "Uh...nothing" one girl says softly and I shake my head as I say "Can I not congratulate my best friend on finishing high school without it being a show for everyone?" They all start to avert their gazes, sneaking away and Gerard starts laughing as he says "I can't wait to never see these people again" and I laugh too but as I go to speak an annoyingly familiar voice says "Frank." "What Mikey?" I ask as I turn around, seeing Mikey standing there with three guys and a girl who look shocked and Mikey smirks at them and says "See, told you I knew Frank." I scoff before saying "Mikey don't you think it's kinda sad that you have to claim to know me to be cool?" And he goes bright red and walks away, the others following after staring at me for a few more seconds. I turn back to Gerard and he starts laughing again as he says "You just made my day" and I smile wide as I say "I hope to do that every day. Ready to get out of here forever?" "Hell yeah" he tells me and as we turn to leave we are stopped by two girls who look nervous, both of them staring at me before one turns to Gerard and says "Hey so we're all heading to Altitude tonight, they're closing it for the senior class and we got a few bands lined up to play and a really cool DJ so we were wondering if you guys were coming?" I turn my head to look at Gerard and he glances over at me before looking back to the girls and saying "You guys have never spoken to me in four years of going to school together, you only speak my name to make fun of me and judge me when you don't even know me, why are you inviting me? Is it because of Frank?" Both girls eyes go wide and one stutters out "Nno just the whole senior class is...." "If you're inviting me just because you want to try and get with Frank we're not interested and if that's not the reason we're still not interested. Every single one of you made the last four years of my life a living hell and I hope to never see any of you ever again" he spits at them before wrapping his hand around my wrist and leading me away as we push past them, leaving them standing there looking shocked. "Babe" I say softly when we're a good distance away from everyone. "Yeah?" "That was so hot, I love it when you get all aggressive and stand up for yourself." Gerard chuckles softly before we start walking again, finding Donna talking to some other mothers and he hands her all his certificates before telling her we're going to walk home and we leave the school, waiting until we're a block away before Gerard's hand slips down into mine and we walk the rest of the way hand in hand, massive smiles on both our faces.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

The morning of Gerard's birthday I wake up early and sneak upstairs, having arranged a courier to deliver his birthday present so I can surprise him with it and when it arrives I tip the driver generously and take the large wrapped package inside, carrying it back down to the basement and I sit it on the floor near the bed, fixing up the bow on top before I strip back down to my boxers again and climb back into bed, spooning up behind Gerard and waiting for him to wake up. Half an hour later he starts to stir, rolling over in my arms and burying his face in my chest, rubbing his face back and forth against my skin before softly groaning out "Can we wake up like this every day?" I chuckle, tightening my arms around him before saying "Every day I'm not on tour, definitely." A few minutes later after he's woken up a little more I lean in and seal my lips to his, slowly sliding my tongue into his mouth as I deepen the kiss and when we pull apart for air I smile down at him and say "Happy birthday baby." Gerard smiles wide and says "Did you get me a good present?" Making me laugh and I sit back as I say "I see how it is now, you only want me for presents." Gerard laughs too before saying "You being here is present enough." "Oh so I can take that back then?" I joke, pointing to the box on the floor and Gerard sits up, his eyes wide as he sees the box and he turns back to me and says "No you can't" making me laugh again as I slide off the bed and pick up the box, sitting it beside Gerard and he slowly undoes the bow on top as I sit back beside him again. He goes through the box, pulling out all the new art supplies I bought him, his eyes widening with each new item he pulls out and at the end he says "This is too much, these pencils cost a ridiculous amount" gesturing to a $70 tin of pencils. "It's worth it, you like them right? I don't know anything about art supplies so I kinda had to go with what the sales girl was telling me was good." "Of course I like it, most of this stuff I've always wanted but could never afford. Thank you so much" he says, climbing over to straddle my lap and we share a soft lingering kiss before he pulls away for air and I reach out for my jeans on the floor beside the bed, grabbing what I want from the pocket before sitting back up again and I smile up at Gerard and say "There's one other thing too" as I open my hand and offer him the two keys I had made, tied together with a small ribbon. Gerard looks at me confused as he picks the keys up out of my hand and I chuckle as I say "They're for our house" and Gerard's face breaks out into a massive grin. "I think I like this present even better than that one" he says, gesturing to the box of art supplies.

When we finally drag ourselves out of bed we go upstairs hand in hand and go into the kitchen for some coffee, sitting at the table drinking it together when my phone buzzes in my pocket and when I pull it out and read the message I chuckle before saying "The guys say Happy Birthday." Gerard raises his eyebrow at me and says "Really?" "Yep" I tell him, leaning in for a quick kiss which turns into another and pretty soon we are making out, Gerard half out of his seat and in my lap when we hear footsteps in the hallway and we quickly pull apart, our breathing still ragged and our lips red and swollen just as Donna steps into the room and she rushes over and pulls Gerard into a hug, planting sloppy kisses on his cheeks and I can't help but laugh at his attempts to protest, the exchange being cut short by his dad coming into the room and when he walks over and guides her away from Gerard I notice she's crying. "But he's my baby" she sobs out and Gerard's dad chuckles and pulls her into a hug while Gerard turns to me, his face flushed red as he wipes his cheeks with his hands. After we finish our coffee we go back down to Gerard's room and I settle back on the bed, my head propped up on my arm as I watch Gerard take all the stuff I bought him and put it away on his desk where he wants it to go, openly checking out his ass every time he bends over and after a few minutes he notices and giggles to himself, making more of a show out of it every time he bends down and by the time he's done I can't stand it any longer, jumping off the bed and walking up behind him while he's at the desk, pressing him against the edge while I kiss and bite at the side of his neck, my hands gripping his hips tight and he groans softly and tilts his head to give me better access. "Ohh Frankie" he groans out as I start to nibble at his sweet spot and I slide my hands down to the top of his pants, gently tugging them down along with his boxers until he's standing with them pooled around his ankles and I slide my hands back up and guide him to bend over the edge of the desk, his chest pressed to the top of it as I sink to my knees and spread his cheeks, diving in and swiping my tongue over his hole, making him tense and then relax as he lets out a slutty moan and I keep going, lapping at his hole and fucking it with my tongue and Gerard slumps against the desk going boneless and I slide one hand around to grip his dick, stroking him fast and swiping my thumb over the head every stroke until a few minutes later Gerard's body tenses up again and he starts to cum, the warm white substance running down my hand, a little dripping on the carpet and when he's done I stand up, pressing one last soft kiss to his lower back before I step away and grab a discarded towel in the corner, cleaning my hand off before I step back over and gently scoop Gerard into my arms, carrying him the few steps to the bed and laying him down, his eyes glazed over and only half open and he grins goofily at me and says "This is the best birthday ever."


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

We lay in bed, me just holding Gerard for a while and he curls into my side with his head resting on my chest, his arm slung over my waist so I pull out my phone, opening the camera and holding it above us, snapping a quick picture as I tilt my head to press a soft kiss to the top of Gerard's head and Gerard sits up a little, frowning at me as he says "What are you doing?" "Are you ready to go public baby?" I ask softly and he smiles wide and says "What are you thinking?" I smile back and open up twitter, posting the picture with the caption 'Happy Birthday to the love of my life, you're the most amazing person I've ever known and I wish you nothing but happiness always xo.' After the post has been made I hand my phone to Gerard and let him look at it, his face almost split in two as he drops it on the mattress beside us and launches himself on top of me, smashing his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around him, holding him close as I kiss back. Just as our making out starts to get heated a knock on the door breaks us apart and Donna calls down "Gee come up, there's people here to see you." Gerard sighs and rolls off me, laying on his back beside me and I reach out and take his hand, both of us panting to regain our breath and trying to get our erections to go down. After a few minutes I sit up and say "Come on birthday boy," dragging him off the bed with me and he groans and says "So many stairs" so I turn and bend down, letting him jump on my back before straightening up again and carrying him upstairs, halfway up his hands slipping up to cover my eyes and I laugh as I say "We're gonna die if you do that." Gerard giggles too and says "No we won't, keep going." "Well we may not die but I don't want to risk dropping and hurting you babe" I tell him and he sighs and slides his hands back down to rest around my shoulders.

The rest of the morning passes quickly and once Gerard's relatives leave we go down to the basement and pull on shoes and jackets, getting ready to go out so I can take him to lunch and when we come back upstairs his mom and dad call us into the living room. "Gerard today is a very special day and we had been planning on buying you a car but since your plans have changed we decided to just give you what we saved for that, to help you out with moving away for school." Donna hands Gerard a cheque for $5000 and his eyes widen as he looks back up and says "Mom, this is so much, I can't accept it all." Donna shakes her head and when Gerard turns to his dad he smiles and says "Son we just want you to have the best chance to be whatever you want to be" and Gerard gets up from his chair and pulls them both into massive hug, Donna starting to cry again and I sit back and watch with a massive smile on my face. When Gerard finally pulls away from them he takes my hand, pulling me up and telling them we're going out for lunch. "Have a good time boys" Donna tells us as we leave the room and once we're outside and walking down the street Gerard sighs and says "That was crazy. Should I just give the cheque to you? I mean I'll be living in your house and all." "No babe that's your money. Rent at my house is much simpler than money." "What is rent then?" He asks with a smirk on his face and I stop us, turning him to face me as I lean in and seal my lips to his, sliding my tongue into his mouth and we kiss heatedly for a few seconds, my hands sliding down to grab his ass before we pull apart and I smile at him and say "That on a daily basis." "Oh well that I can do" he tell me, letting out a little chuckle as we hold hands again and continue our walk. "But what about other stuff like helping out with bills and stuff? Should I get a job?" He asks after another block and I smile as I say "You can get a job if you like but you don't have to." Gerard nods before saying "I don't want to mooch off you or anything." "You won't be babe, it's fine" I tell him as we turn a corner and step onto the Main Street, wandering along so Gerard can decide where he wants to eat, my heart pounding in my chest as the ring box in my pocket feels like it's burning a hole in my leg, doubts about his answer starting to creep into my mind.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Lunch passes smoothly, the waitress asking for an autograph and as she starts gushing about how much I've changed her life and how much I mean to her her manager calls out to her, getting her away from us and Gerard giggles and says "That was so weird." "Get used to it babe" I tell him, smirking across the table at him and he keeps laughing, shaking his head as he says "I don't think I could ever get used to that." After we finish eating we take a walk around and look at some of the stores near the cafe, going into a comic book store and I buy Gerard the comics he wants before we walk back to his house, our hands linked the whole way. When we get back to the house we go down to the basement and I tell Gerard I need to use the bathroom, slipping upstairs and I go into the living room where Donna is painting her nails. "Hey, I was just wondering if I could get Gees suit and the tickets" I tell her and she smiles at me and says "He agreed to go?" "I haven't actually asked him yet" I say sheepishly and she laughs and says "Come with me," standing from the couch and walking upstairs, getting me the suit in it's bag and the tickets. I take a deep breath and turn to walk down to the basement when Donna calls out "Good luck, I know he'll say yes." I turn back to her, slightly confused and she says "I found the ring when I was down there getting Gerard's dirty laundry the other day, I didn't mean to snoop, it fell out of your pocket when I moved your jeans." I feel all the colour drain from my face as I swallow hard and Donna chuckles and says "It's fine Frank, Don and I couldn't be happier for you two. I know you're both young but Gerard has been unhappy for so long and it's like you've brought him back to life and I've never seen anyone change someone the way you've changed him and I would never dream of standing in the way of that." I sigh in relief before turning back and making my way down to the basement, hoping Gerard will agree to atleast the prom.

With each step I take down to the basement I feel my heart pound in my chest and the ring box in my pocket grows heavier and heavier and as I step off the bottom step and into the room Gerard turns from where he's sitting at his desk and a slight frown crosses his face when he sees me. "What's that?" He asks, sounding unsure and I smile as I lay the suit bag on the bed and cross the room to him, kneeling beside his chair as he turns to face me. "Baby" I say softly and he reaches down and gently runs his fingers through my hair, making me lean into the touch as I softly sigh in contentment. "Will you go to prom with me?" I ask softly, looking up at Gerard's face hesitantly as I offer him the tickets and he looks confused for a few seconds before he laughs and says "Are you serious?" "Yeah, I know you're not super keen on the idea but I don't want you to end up regretting not going later and I thought maybe you didn't want to go cause you had no one to go with so...." "Yes I'll go to prom with you, I'd go pretty much anywhere with you" he tells me, smiling wide and I smile back as I say "Good cause there's lots of places I want you to go with me to but we'll start by going to the prom tonight." Gerard chuckles again and I stand up before offering him my hand and I help him up too, guiding him to the bed where I open the bag and show him his suit. "How did you even...." "I have allies" I tell him and he shakes his head and says "Of course my mom would want me to go to prom. What else have you been scheming behind my back?" "Uh....nothing" I tell him and he raises his eyebrows at me, looking unconvinced. "All in good time babe" I tell him, pecking his cheek before pulling away and he sighs and says "Well if I'm wearing this what are you wearing?" "This" I tell him, kneeling down and digging out my own suit from where it's laid in the bottom of my suitcase.

After we're dressed we go back upstairs and Donna is waiting to take cheesy pictures, Mikey sitting on the couch waiting for us to be ready to leave so we can go pick up his date, one of the girls Gerard graduated with. Gerard allows her to take a few pictures before he gets annoyed and says "That's enough" and takes my hand, dragging me towards the door, taking the car keys from Don. "Have a good time boys" he tells us, shooting me a reassuring smile and I smile back as I let Gerard lead me out the door, Mikey following us to the car. The whole ride to Mikey's dates house and then the hotel where the prom is being held is almost silent, Mikey keeping his mouth shut for a change and when his date gets in the car she looks shocked to see Gerard before she turns her attention on me and I smirk at the look she's giving me before I slowly reach my hand out and rest it on Gerard's thigh, rubbing back and forth gently while I watch her in the rear view mirror, her eyes watching my every move and I feel smug knowing that she knows he's mine now and very soon everyone else will too.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

When we pull up Mikey and his date get out of the car, walking away quickly as Mikey wraps his arm around her waist, the girl glancing back at us every few steps and I chuckle softly as I turn to Gerard and press him back against the side of the car, leaning in to seal my lips to his and he quickly melts into the kiss, his tongue swiping across my bottom lip and I open up and let him in, my hands slipping under his open jacket and gripping his hips as I press my body against his. When we pull apart for air Gerard pants for a few seconds before saying "Do we have to go in? Can't we just get out of here?" "How about we just go in for a little while and then we can get out of here and do whatever you like?" Gerard pouts slightly before nodding and I smile as I lean in and press another soft kiss to his lips before I pull away again and I take his hand, pulling him off the car and we slowly walk inside , our fingers linked together and as we step inside and cross the lobby to where we need to go a group of girls in their skanky prom dresses all fall silent as they watch us come in together, whispering amongst themselves as we pass. I smirk to myself as I glance over at Gerard and he's biting his bottom lip, looking nervous and on edge and I stop walking, gently tugging him to a stop and turning him to face me just outside the doors to the ballroom, leaning in to press a soft loving kiss to his lips before we pull apart again and when I turn my head to look at the girls they're all standing there with their mouths open. I shake my head as I turn and keep walking, pulling Gerard along with me and as we go inside I can feel the entire rooms eyes on us as we make our way through the crowd, the DJ putting on a slow song and I pull Gerard closer to the dance floor and wrap my arm around his waist, my other hand coming up to gently cup his cheek and he tries to duck his head as I start slowly moving us, a small giggle escaping him as I tilt his head back up and he grins at me and says "We're really doing this?" "Absolutely" I tell him, smiling back as he starts moving with me, his arms coming up around my neck and we slow dance as we stare into each other's eyes, the whole room seeming to face away as we move together. When the song ends another slow one comes on and we keep dancing, sharing a soft slow kiss before we pull away again and I lean in to rest my forehead against his. "So proms not so bad is it?" I ask softly and he giggles and says "I guess...." But he's cut off by someone saying "Fucking gross faggots." Gerard quickly drops his hands from around my neck, stepping back out of my arms as I turn to see a stereotypical looking jock, a group of his mindless friends standing behind him. "What the fuck did you just say?" I snap, anger bubbling in my stomach and Gerard gently rests his hand on my arm and says "Frank it's fine, this is why I didn't want to come here, lets just go." "No babe it's not fine" I tell him before turning back to the jock. "Don't you have better things to do with your time? If you don't like what we're doing don't fucking look because quite honestly it's none of your fucking business." "You think you're so fucking tough just cause you're famous and....." "Well let's step outside then" I challenge him, staring him down and he opens his mouth but before he goes to speak Mikey's voice says "Why don't you just fuck off Jeremy. Leave Gerard and Frank alone." The jock, Jeremy, spins around to look at Mikey who's now standing behind him. "And what are you gonna do if I don't twerp? Hit me?" He spits at Mikey, chuckling to himself like he just told the worlds best joke and I see Mikey clench his fists at his sides but I've had enough so I clear my throat and say "No he won't" and as Jeremy turns back to me I add "But I will" before swinging my fist at his face, my hand connecting with his jaw and his head snaps to the side as he falls to the floor and the whole room falls silent, every single pair of eyes focused on us as Jeremy lays on the floor and whimpers.

A few seconds later Jeremy is still on the floor and no one makes a move to help him and I turn to Gerard, seeing the shock on his face but beyond that I can see the lust in his eyes. "Frank...." He trails off, his mouth still hanging open and I shake my head as I say "Fuck, I really shouldn't have done that." "Maybe we should go" Gerard suggests and I nod, letting him take my hand and lead me outside, everyone watching us go as I bite my bottom lip against the urge to cry, my plans of proposing at the prom destroyed, not to mention the whole incident will probably end up on TMZ or in some tabloid. I let Gerard pull me across the parking lot, dropping his hand as we get to the car and as I go to get in he grabs my wrist and spins me around, pressing me back against the car as his hands come up to cup my cheeks. "Babe" he says softly and I sigh softly as I say "I'm sorry I ruined your prom." Gerard chuckles softly and says "You didn't, you made it the best prom ever. I've always wanted to see Jeremy get exactly what he deserves." "It did feel pretty good" I admit softly and Gerard laughs again as he leans in to kiss me. "So should we just go home now?" I ask and he shakes his head and says "I don't wanna go home." "Where do you want to...." "Maybe we should go get a room" he suggests, sounding a little hesitant as he raises his eyebrow at me and I smirk as I say "Maybe we should" pulling myself off the car and following Gerard back across the parking lot.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

I follow Gerard into the lobby again, passing the few high school students there for the prom as we make our way to the service desk and I check us in, paying for a room for the night and we join hands as we make our way to the elevator, stepping inside and as the doors close Gerard lunges at me, backing me against the wall, his mouthing nibbling up and down my neck as his hands slide down to grab my ass and I groan out as I tangle my hands in his hair, tugging softly as I feel my dick stir, shivers running down my spine. "Babe" I gasp out as I feel the elevator stop and Gerard pulls back, taking my hand again and we step out into the hallway, quickly making our way down to our room and as Gerard swipes the card to let us in I crowd against his back and start sucking on his neck, his body going slightly limp against my chest as the door beeps and he pushes it open, both of us stumbling inside. As soon as the door swings shut behind me I grab Gerard, spinning us around and slamming his back into the door as I seal my mouth to his, my tongue sliding into his mouth as I slide my hands down and grip the back of his thighs just below his ass, picking him up and he wraps his legs around my waist as he kisses back, a low groan escaping his mouth and I swallow it down, eager to pull more noises from him. I slowly back away from the door, carrying Gerard across the room and I sit him on the edge of the table near the bed, standing between his open legs as I work on getting his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders along with his jacket and as I lean in to work his neck again Gerard's hands slide up and start undoing my tie, his fingers making quick work of my shirt buttons and a few seconds later we're both shirtless, Gerard's hands wandering up and down my bare chest as I reach down and unbuckle his belt, my hand brushing against his mostly hard dick before I step back, giving us some space and we pant heavily as we both quickly kick our shoes off, both stripping down until we're standing in front of each other completely naked, our clothes in piles on the floor. "Frankie" Gerard pants out and I step forward and grip his hips, spinning him around and pressing him over the table again as I kneel behind him and spread his cheeks, my tongue darting out to work his hole as I don't have any proper lube with me. "Ohh fuck....love this so much baby" Gerard groans out as he presses back into my touch and I smirk as I slide one hand in and slowly work one finger inside him, lapping around his slightly stretched hole as I work it in and out and he groans a minute later and says "Another." I slip my finger out and slide it back in along with a second one, and as I gently stretch him open I pull back and pant out "Baby I don't have any condoms with me." "It's ok" he pants out before adding "You're clean right?" "Yeah" I breathe out before pulling my fingers from him and standing up, Gerard standing straight again and I turn him around, picking him up again and as I slowly step over to press him against the wall I line myself up and start to thrust in, going slow as I watch Gerard's face screw up in discomfort. "Do you want me to stop?" I pant out as I pause halfway in and he slowly opens his eyes and says "No just keep going slow." I nod as I keep my eyes locked with his and when I'm fully buried inside him I stop again for a few moments, letting him adjust before I start slowly thrusting in and out, building up my rhythm until I'm fucking Gerard hard and fast against the wall, his head tipped back and I lean in to suck and bite at his neck, needy moans and groans and broken pleas escaping his lips, spurring me on until my rhythm falters, the tingling in my lower stomach becoming too much and I snap my hips forward one last time as I cum so hard my knees shake and I sink down onto them, Gerard sliding down the wall with me, my legs too weak to hold me up anymore and I bury my face in Gerard's neck as I groan low and deep, my whole body tingling with the after effects of the best orgasm I've ever had. As soon as I gain control of myself again I gently guide Gerard out of my lap, laying him on the floor beside me as I lean over and suck his flushed leaking dick into my mouth, flicking my tongue over his slit as I slide two fingers inside him again, brushing my finger tips over his swollen prostate and a few seconds later he practically screams as his whole body tenses and he arches his back off the floor as he cums down my throat, flooding my mouth and by the time he's done I have some of his cum dribbling down my chin, my mouth overflowed. "Oh god.....Frank.....oh fuck" he pants out as he slumps back into the floor and I smirk down at him as I wipe my chin on the back of my hand, climbing over him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

I settle on the floor beside Gerard for a few minutes until I regain my breath before I kneel beside him and gently scoop him into my arms, carrying him over to the bed and once he's comfortable I settle beside him, wrapping my arms around him and we lay in silence for a while until Gerard says "Frank." "Yeah baby?" "I love you." I smile wide as I say "I love you too baby." A few seconds of silence go by and I start gently rubbing my hand up and down his back as I open my mouth, the words right on my tongue, they won't come out so I close my mouth again, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before trying again. "Babe there's something I've been thinking about for a while and if you want to say no that's fine and it won't change anything between us, but...." I trail off, letting him go and grabbing my pants from beside the bed, digging out the ring box before settling back beside Gerard and saying "I love you, so much, more than I think I've ever loved anyone before. Will you marry me?" As I open the ring box, Gerard's mouth dropping open in shock as he sits up and with every second of silence that passes I feel my heart rate slow, dread flooding my whole body as he closes his mouth before opening it again, my heart feeling like it's stopping as he starts to speak.


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

"Frank I...." Gerard starts before trailing off and biting his lip as he sits up and I sit up fully too, swallowing hard as I glance down at my still extended hand, the ring box feeling like it weighs a ton and Gerard opens his mouth again to say "Don't you think it's too soon?" As soon as the words register in my brain my heart stops for a few seconds before it begins beating again painfully, each beat feeling like a slow agonising death. "I mean, I love you Frank but this is huge and...." "It's fine, I get it" I say as I snap the box shut, climbing off the bed and ignoring Gerard's protests as I scoop up my clothes on my way to the bathroom. Just as I reach the door Gerard's warm fingers wrap around my wrist but I don't turn, not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes so I harshly tug my arm out of his hold and step into the bathroom, slamming the door behind myself, locking it before I drop my clothes on the floor and I take a few steps across the room before I sink to my knees and I reopen my hand, the closed ring box still in it and I let out a pained whine as I throw the box across the room, hearing it hit the wall as I break, tears streaming down my cheeks as I sob softly, my heart feeling broken. "Frank" Gerard calls softly through the door a few minutes later and I let out another soft whine but don't reply. The door knob rattles before Gerard says "Please, please come out or let me in," his voice sounding scared. "I....I can't" I choke out softly and I hear Gerard shuffle around outside the door before he goes silent again and I spend another few minutes on the floor before I pull myself back up and I redress, taking a deep shaky breath to try and pull myself together before I walk over and open the door, walking straight past Gerard who is sitting on the floor beside the bathroom door, dressed in his boxers and under shirt and I quickly cross the room, once again ignoring Gerard's protests as I walk out the door, letting it shut behind me as I walk down the hallway, pressing the button for the elevator and just as the doors open I hear my name being called again but I can't face him right now so I step in and press the button to go down to the lobby, the doors quickly closing and I lean back against the wall, sighing in relief before the elevator stops and I step out, crossing the lobby and going outside, the midnight air chilling so I pull my suit jacket tighter around myself as I cross the parking lot and head down the street. I walk along in the dark until I find a nearby park, crossing the grass to an outdoor table and I sit down, grabbing my cigarettes from my pocket and lighting one, smoking it quickly before lighting another and I chain smoke three before my phone starts ringing and I pull it out of my pocket, coughing lightly before I clench my eyes shut and hit the answer button.

"Frank? Baby? Where are you?" Gerard rushes out and I remain silent, my eyes clenched shut as I feel a whole new wave of hurt wash through me. "Frank, please" he pleads, his voice wavering and cracking at the end and I can tell he's crying. "What Gerard?" I ask, breaking my silence and my bottom lip quivers as Gerard says "Where are you?" I remain silent for a few seconds, considering telling him to leave me alone but I know that's being selfish so I take another deep breath before saying "I'm in the park." Gerard hangs up and just as I light up another cigarette Gerard comes running over to me, kneeling on the seat between my open legs and his hands cup my face as he surges in and kisses me, desperation evident in his actions, the kiss harsh and bruising before he pulls away and in the street light shining on us I notice the small diamonds on the band sparkling brightly, the ring securely around Gerard's left ring finger.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

"You're wearing it" I say softly, almost to myself as I reach out and grab Gerard's wrist, bringing his hand closer so I can inspect the ring. "Well yeah we're engaged right? Shouldn't I be wearing a ring?" I freeze, turning my gaze from his hand to his face and Gerard smiles softly and says "I mean, I thought that's what happens when two people agree to marry, they wear rings and...." But he's cut off by me surging forward and smashing my lips to his, Gerard kissing back just as eagerly and when the kiss breaks I pant out "So yes?" "Of course it's a yes" Gerard tells me, smiling wide and shaking his head at me. "But....what you said I thought...." I stammer out, my heart pounding in my chest and my thoughts are swirling in confusion. "I wasn't saying no, I just wanted to be sure you really thought about it and were sure of what you were asking, I'm so sorry you thought I would say no." "No, I'm sorry for not hearing you out I just....it sounded like you were saying no and I had been terrified all day of asking, trying to pick a perfect moment and it felt like my whole body was shutting down and I couldn't face you." "Frankie" Gerard says softly and I look into his eyes, waiting for him to speak again. "I love you, don't ever doubt that." "I love you too" I say, smiling wide before I lean in for another kiss, this one slower and filled with everything we feel but can't express in words.

After we manage to pull ourselves apart we slowly walk back to the hotel hand in hand, using our room card to get back into the lobby and when we get inside I turn to Gerard and ask "What now?" "Well, we have the room for another 9 hours so how about we go back to bed?" I smirk as I raise an eyebrow as I say "To sleep?" "Well, yeah I guess" Gerard says uncertainly and I chuckle as I say "Come on," sliding my hand down Gerard's back to gently squeeze his ass as I guide him across the lobby to the elevator. "Frankie" Gerard giggles as he tries to squirm away from my touch and I chuckle as I lean in and start gently sucking on his neck. "There's no one around baby, it's ok" I whisper in his ear, gently nipping at his earlobe but I'm interrupted by the elevator doors opening and I reluctantly pull away so we can both step inside. Once we reach our floor Gerard steps out into the hallway, grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him and I grow impatient, quickly speeding up and getting ahead of him, pulling him along behind me and Gerard giggles as we reach the door. "Someone's eager" he giggles out as I open the door and I tug him inside, Gerard kicking it closed behind us and I lead him over to the bed before I turn back and press another kiss to his lips, quickly working on unbuttoning his shirt again as he works on mine and once we're both in our boxers I pull away and guide Gerard onto the bed, climbing on with him and he pulls the blankets over us. "Frankie" Gerard says softly and I pant softly as I stare into his eyes. "Yeah babe?" "Can we just....will you just hold me?" "Of course baby" I tell him, laying back and letting Gerard snuggle into my side, reaching out to flick the light off before wrapping my arms around him and we lay in silence, just holding each other and listening to each other breathe.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

I end up falling asleep for a few hours and when I wake up again the room is still dark but I can see the early morning sun light peaking around the edge of the blinds on the window and Gerard is sleeping peacefully against my chest. I snuggle further down into the blankets, tightening my arms around Gerard's body and he mumbles softly in his sleep as he shifts closer to me. I lay there watching him sleep for a while before I can't take it any longer, sliding Gerard off my chest and rolling him onto his back as I shift over and straddle his waist, leaning down to press soft kisses to his lips, gently kissing him awake and a few long seconds later Gerard groans softly and his eyes flutter open. "What...." He slurs out, his voice thick with sleep and I lean down to press another kiss to his lips, deepening it as I slip my tongue into his mouth and he kisses back. "I have to....I want you so bad baby and I can't wait...I just need to..." I pant out, feeling an overwhelming need to touch him, to feel his perfect soft skin beneath my fingers and hear his deep breathy groans as I thrust in and out of him and Gerard breathes deeply before saying "It's alright baby" and his hands slide down to rest over my lower back, pressing down and pulling me down against him. "I don't need prep, I'm still stretched from before." I nod frantically as I reach down and tug his boxers down, removing my own before I grab my hard, already slightly leaking dick as I shift around to position myself between his legs and I slowly work my way inside him, sharing heated slightly biting kisses as I bottom out, buried inside him as deep as I can get. "Oh fuck" Gerard pants out as I start to pick up my pace, what I thought would be soft slow love making quickly turning into hard fast frantic fucking and I slide my hands around under Gerard's back, lifting him up slightly and pressing his chest to mine as I keep fucking into him, his arms wrapping around my neck and he holds onto me as I keep trusting harder and faster, the bed shaking violently beneath us as I surge in and seal my lips to his, fucking his mouth with my tongue and a few minutes later Gerard breaks the kiss to pant out "I'm so close baby." "Cum for me, I'm close too baby lets do it together" I pant back and Gerard nods, his arms tightening around my neck as I slide one hand around to grab his dick, stroking hard and fast as I continue my rhythm and I feel his body tense right before he relaxes again and his hot cum stripes my stomach, covering my hand and his pulsing muscles help push me over the edge and I start to cum too, burying my face in his neck as I groan at the overwhelming pleasure flooding my body.

After we're both done I gently pull out and climb off the bed, rushing across to the bathroom where I start the shower, getting it to the right temperature before I cross back to the bed and scoop a still panting Gerard into my arms, carrying him to the bathroom where I step into the shower, slowly sinking to the floor and Gerard settles himself sideways in my lap, laying against my chest with his face buried in my neck and I tighten my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry baby" I whisper in his ear and he groans but remains where he is before saying "For what?" "For waking you, I just....you looked so perfect and I needed to be sure you were real and that you're mine and...." "I am yours Frankie" he says softly as he lifts his left hand and flashes the ring in my face, making me smile wide. "I love you so much baby" I tell him softly as I press a soft kiss to the top of his head and Gerard's lips start gently moving against my neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin. We fall silent after that, the perfectly hot water pouring down on us and a minute later Gerard says "When do you have to go home?" I sigh softly as I say "Tomorrow baby, I would stay but we have studio time booked and...." "It's ok" he says sadly before adding "So about me moving out there, how do.....I mean when do I...." He trails off, sounding unsure and I smile as I say "You can come any time you want baby, there's no rush if you're not quiet ready." "Actually, I was wondering if I could come with you." "Really?" "Yeah, if that's ok." "Of course it is baby, I would love for you to come back with me but I will be busy recording and..." "You'll still come home to me every night right?" "Yeah." "Then I don't care if you're gone all day every day, as long as you come home to me at night."


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

After Gerard and I drag ourselves out of the shower it's almost time to check out so we redress and leave the room hand in hand, going downstairs and checking out before heading out to the car and going back to his house. When we go inside no one else is home so Gerard goes upstairs to leave the keys in his parents room while I go down to the basement and I call the airline and book another ticket on the flight for the next day, managing to get my ticket changed so we are sitting together and charging the extra ticket to my credit card and I'm just finishing up the call when Gerard comes down the stairs with two steaming cups of coffee and I smile wide at him as I hang up and toss my phone onto the bed, crossing the room to press a kiss to his lips as I take the cup he's offering me. I take a sip and groan in delight as I say "Mmm baby this is perfect, you're gonna make an amazing house husband" and Gerard giggles before saying "So that's all you want me for?" "Well...." I trail off and Gerard reaches out and playfully slaps my arm. I chuckle as I step forward and wrap my free arm around his waist and say "I want you because I love you like a ridiculous amount and you're so beautiful and you make me happy and I want to wake up every day for the rest of my life and have your beautiful face be the first thing I see and I want to fight with you over really stupid stuff and then make up ten minutes later and I want.....I just want you, forever." Gerard smiles wide as he leans in and rests his forehead against mine. "I love you" he says softly, his slightly coffee scented breath washing over my lips and I smile as I say "I love you too and I plan on telling you that and showing you just how much every day for the rest of our lives." Gerard leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips before pulling away, leaving me wanting more as he steps back and walks over to his desk, sitting his coffee down and rummaging through papers on the desk until he finds the ones he's looking for. "So I've been drawing a lot lately and you said you would want to use some of my art for band stuff so I drew these. You don't have to use them or anything, I know they're probably not very good but...." He trails off as he hands the papers to me and I look through them, my eyes widening at how amazing they are and one in particular stands out and I can't stop looking at it. "Baby this is incredible. You'd really let us use this?" "If you want it, I mean I can draw something different if you want." "Can I take these to show the guys?" I ask and Gerard smiles and nods and I smile back as I say "I can't believe how talented you are."

Later that night after Gerard's parents get home we go upstairs for dinner and while we're all sitting around the table Gerard tells his parents he's coming home with me tomorrow. Donna's mouth drops open before she says "But you only just finished...." "No no mom I'm not moving now I'm just going for a little while, I'll be back." Donna sighs in relief and I reach out under the table and gently squeeze Gerard's hand, offering him a smile when he looks over at me. After dinner we go back down to the basement and Gerard packs a bag, tidying his room ready to leave the next day before we go back upstairs and go into the living room, Gerard picking a movie while I tell him I'm using the bathroom and on my way back I bump into Mikey in the hallway. "Hey Mikey we're about to watch a movie, you wanna join us?" His eyes widen as he says "Really?" "Uh, yeah, it's ok if you don't want to." "No, I'll be in in a minute." I nod before heading back into the living room and I settle beside Gerard on the couch, letting him cuddle up into my side and just as we start the movie Mikey comes in with two bowls of popcorn, offering Gerard and I the bigger one before he takes a seat on the recliner couch across the room with his own. Gerard looks up at me with confusion written all over his face and I just smile down at him as I sit the bowl on my lap and pick up a piece, bringing my hand up to stick it in his mouth and Gerard giggles softly before he starts chewing, turning his head back to look at the tv and I tighten my arm around his waist, feeling my heart flutter at having him so close.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

The next morning Donna drives Gerard and I to the airport and for some reason Mikey tags along. They end up coming in with us as we check in and make our way to where we need to go before Donna pulls us into a hug and tells us again how happy she is for us and how proud of Gerard she is. When she pulls away Mikey steps over and pulls Gerard into a hug and Donna and I watch with huge smiles on our faces, Donna happy to see her sons being close and me happy to see Gerard finally getting the relationship he deserves from a brother. When our flight is called Gerard and I stand, giving Donna one last hug and when we pull away I reach out and ruffle Mikey's hair, pulling my hand away before he hits me and he glares at me as he fixes it up and I chuckle and say "See you around Mikey." "Yeah yeah" he groans out, a smirk pulling at his lips and I chuckle as I say "You're gonna miss me, you know you will." "You're not as cool as you think you are" he calls after me as Gerard and I start to walk off hand in hand and I chuckle as I turn back and say "I never said I was cool." Gerard and I join the line and follow along, boarding the plane and finding our seats, Gerard lifting the armrest between us and curling up as much as he can, his head resting on my shoulder and I wrap one arm around his waist. "You know you'll have to sit up again in a minute right?" "They can take off with me like this, I'm comfortable" he tells me and I chuckle as I say "Somehow I don't think they will care baby." Gerard lets out a small groan as he sits back up again and says "This better be made worth my while at some point" as he shifts around and gets ready to buckle his seatbelt. I chuckle as I lean across and say "Well how about when we get home you can have whatever you want, I will be completely under your command." Gerard smirks, his mind clearly running wild before he whispers "Will you fuck me against the wall in your shower?" I let out a soft groan as I whisper back "Fuck baby if I could get away with it you'd be against the wall right here right now after that comment." Gerard giggles and presses a soft kiss to my cheek before an announcement is made, informing us that the plane is about to take off and we fasten our seatbelts, preparing to leave.

An hour into the flight Gerard gets bored and he turns sideways in his seat, his back against the window beside his seat with his legs laying in my lap and he starts whining "Baby are we there yet? I just wanna be home already." I chuckle as I say "We still have a while to go yet baby, but can you do me a favour?" "What?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Yeah can you send my fiancé back out here? I would like to have a grown up conversation and possible make out session with him." Gerard starts to giggle and I smile back at him, gently removing his shoes and I start to rub his sock covered feet when I feel a light tapping on my shoulder and I turn my head, breaking my conversation with Gerard to see a girl standing beside me in the aisle. "Hey what's up?" I greet her and she smiles shyly and says "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could get your autograph?" "Of course" I tell her, smiling wide and I stop rubbing Gerard's feet to take the journal she's offering me, along with the marker and I ask if she wants me to write anything in particular, the girl quoting me song lyrics which I happily write down before signing my name underneath and I hand it back to her with a smile. "Ttthank you so much" she gushes out, hugging the book to her chest and I continue to smile as I say "No problem sweety. Did you want a picture or anything?" "Oh, uh I kinda had my phone taken by my mom but thanks for the autograph." "Do you follow me on twitter?" I ask and she smiles and nods so I slide my phone out of my pocket, asking Gerard to sit up for a moment and he grumbles softly as he removes his legs from my lap and I open the camera on my phone, leaning towards the girl and she leans in and smiles, letting me take the picture and I show it to her before saying "I'll post it for you when we land." The smile on the girls face looks almost painful and she stammers out a thanks before her eyes dart to Gerard and her face goes from happy to questioning and Gerard waves at her and says "Hi." "Hi, you're the guy from the picture the other day" she states and I smile as I reach out and take Gerard's hand, squeezing softly. The girl thanks me one last time before walking back down the aisle a little to her seat and Gerard smiles wide at me and says "I know I was jealous before but it's cute how sweet you are to the fans." "Well I have nothing without them so....well nothing except the most important person in my life now." Gerard chuckles as he puts his feet back in my lap and he wiggles them around saying "I believe you were in the middle of something" making me chuckle again and I pick up where I left off, rubbing his feet as he leans back against the window with his head tilted back slightly, his eyes closed and a lazy smile on his face.

Another hour into the flight Gerard starts to get restless, losing interest in listening to music and he slumps into my side, whining out "Baby I'm so bored, I want to be outside, I'd kill for a cigarette." I chuckle at how cute he's being before checking my watch and I say "Only forty more minutes my love, I have a great idea to pass the time." "What..." He starts to ask as he tilts his head to look up at me and I turn my head and lean down to kiss him, my tongue sliding it's way into his mouth and Gerard immediately kisses back, his whole body turning in his seat to face me and I turn to face him, both of us sitting sideways as we make out, my hands cupping his cheeks and Gerard tangles one hand in my hair. "Love you, so much" I pant out when we break for air, my forehead resting against his and Gerard smiles as he pants into my mouth before saying "I love you too Frankie, I can't wait to marry you."


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

When the plane finally lands Gerard is practically bouncing around in excitement, ready to get out of the plane. We file behind everyone else, making our way into the airport and we almost make it to the baggage claim when we are swarmed by five young girls, all wanting pictures and autographs who rudely nudge Gerard out of the way and this really pisses me off so I push past a few of them to grab his hand again and I start walking, telling them to come back when they have some manners. We walk off as they all stand, staring at us dumbfounded and we go over to the baggage claim, collecting our bags and on our way outside the five girls approach us again, this time politely stopping us and asking for photos and autographs. "I will be glad to but when I'm with my fiancé you guys need to be a little more considerate" I tell them before I start signing and taking photos. I am taking a photo with the last girl, listening to her gush about how I've changed her life when I glance over and see Gerard making awkward conversation with the other girls, showing them his engagement ring and they all gush over it, making me chuckle and Gerard looks up and smiles at me and I can't help but smile back, the girls looking between us with big smiles on their faces as well. "So when are you guys getting married?" One asks and I chuckle as I say "We've only been engaged for two days, I think we'll give it some time first." "Will we get to see pictures?" I glance back at Gerard who is still just smiling at me before I look back down at the girl and say "Uh I don't know sweety, it's kinda a private event." "Oh" she says looking disappointed and I smile at her as I say "It's alright, I'm sure you'll see plenty of my gorgeous fiancé in the future." The girls all giggle and Gerard turns bright red, sending me a small glare and I step over and wrap my arm around his waist as I lean in and whisper in his ear "I'm hoping to see plenty of you very very soon." Gerard starts to giggle too and I say goodbye to the girls as we start to walk again, leaving them behind as we make our way out to get a cab.

By the time we get home the sexual tension between Gerard and I is thick, both of us practically vibrating with the need to jump each other and I quickly pay the driver, dragging Gerard out of the cab and grabbing our bags from the trunk before leading him up the front path, dropping the bags to unlock the door and while my hands are preoccupied Gerard presses against my back and slides his own down to unbuckle my belt, getting the button on my jeans undone by the time I push the door open and I spin around, bending down and throwing him over my shoulder, turning and racing into the house and as I reach the stairs Gerard chuckles and says "Frankie, our bags." "Fuck" I curse under my breath as I reluctantly put him back on his feet, grabbing his face in my hands and harshly pressing my lips to his in a heated kiss, our tongues working together before I pull away and pant out "You better be naked in that shower when I get there," my hand sliding down to cup his already half hard dick through his jeans and Gerard throws his head back and groans at the contact, his hips pressing forward into my touch and I chuckle, pleased at how gone he is already before I remove my hand and run back down the hall towards the front door.

After I've dragged the bags inside I leave them scattered in the hallway as I close the front door and lock it before I turn and run back towards the stairs, shedding my clothes along the way and by the time I reach the bedroom, planning on grabbing some lube before I go to the bathroom I am completely naked and I find the top drawer on the beside table hanging open, the contents having been moved around and I frown in confusion before I realise the thing missing is my lube. I smirk to myself as I turn and make my way down the hall to the bathroom, slipping inside and closing the door behind me and across the steamy room I see Gerard leaning against the wall, his back to me as he bends over slightly with one hand braced against the wall while his other is reaching around behind him, two of his fingers working in and out of his hole and the bottle of lube is discarded on the floor of the shower. I growl lowly and Gerard turns his head to smirk at me, sending me a cheeky wink as he says "You were taking too long so I started without you." I chuckle as I quickly cross the room and step into the shower with him, guiding his fingers out of himself as I bend down to grab the lube, pressing a soft kiss to his ass cheek before I stand up again and I spin him around, slamming his back into the wall as I lean in to kiss him, popping open the lube and squirting it between us, a large amount landing on my dick and his hand snakes between our bodies to stroke me, spreading the lube around as I drop the bottle and I slide my hands around under his ass and lift him up, his legs wrapping around my waist as I line myself up and start sliding inside him. "Fuck" Gerard pants out, his voice wrecked already and I smirk to myself as I continue to work my way inside him, going as deep as I can and Gerard lets out a soft little whimpering groan, sounding like a needy whore. "Be loud baby, we have our own home and we're completely alone so I want you to fucking scream for me" I hiss in his ear before biting his earlobe and I start a hard fast pace, fucking him mercilessly and Gerard moans and groans and whines like I'm blowing his mind, his head thrown back against the wall with his eyes clenched shut and when I shift my angle slightly he screams out in pleasure, indicating I found his prostate and I keep fucking into that spot with everything I have, making Gerard arch his back slightly and cum hard between our bodies without even being touched, his clenching muscles milking me of my cum and Gerard slumps against my chest, his face buried in my neck as he clings to me like a baby, soft whimpers escaping him as his body shakes slightly and I gently ease us down to the floor, sitting Gerard in my lap as I hold him under the hot spray. "Shh my love" I comfort him as I gently rub my hand up and down his back and Gerard lets out another whimper before going quiet and I continue to hold him, whispering soft words of encouragement into his ear until his breathing goes even and I realise he's passed out in my arms.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

The next morning I wake up alone in my bed, sunlight streaming through the open blinds and I groan as I roll over and crack my eyes open, seeing Gerard sitting across the room on the window seat, watching me intently, an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey baby" I greet him, my voice still rough with sleep and Gerard frowns as he says "How many other 'baby's' do you have?" "What?" I ask, confused about what he means when he picks up something laying beside him, holding it up for a few seconds before throwing it at me and I see it's the black lace panties Jamia left behind. "Babe" I start but Gerard cuts me off by saying "Who's are they Frank?" I sit up and slide over to the edge of the bed as I say "Jamia's." "Fuck you" Gerard spits as he stands up and I stand too and rush over, wrapping my hand around his wrist before he can leave the room. "Baby it's not what you think, she left them here that night she...I don't remember doing anything with her and we talked about this baby, I thought we were ok?" "We were, until I found out you're keeping her panties. Were you planning on seeing her and giving them back? Or are you missing her that much you need to keep them?" "No baby I never want to see her again, I'm yours completely and I would never do anything to fuck that up." "Then why do you still have them?" Gerard demands, his eyes slightly red and watery and I sigh as I say "I didn't know I did, where did you even find them?" "In the hamper, I thought I would wash the clothes in it and I found them." "She left them on the floor in here and when I was tidying up to leave I picked up all the clothes off the floor and dumped them in the hamper, I didn't realise they were still in here, I swear nothing is happening babe" I say, trying to calm Gerard down and he sighs, nodding slowly as he says "Ok."

Later that afternoon I have tidied up the entire house and Gerard has spent the day curled up on the window seat in my bedroom, hunched over his sketch pad as he gazes outside, ignoring me after this mornings drama. I just finish transferring the last load of washing from the washer to the dryer before I go upstairs again, stopping in the bedroom doorway as I say "Babe I'm going out for groceries, wanna come with me? You can pick out stuff you like too." "Ok" he says softly after a few long seconds as he gets up and crosses the room to his bag, grabbing a jacket before following me downstairs and we get in my car, making the drive to the supermarket in silence. When I pull up Gerard gets out of the car and I follow, quickly walking around to him and pressing him back against the side of my car as I lean in, our faces almost touching as I say "Baby please, I love you and this is fucking killing me, I can't stand us being like this. Nothing is happening with Jamia or anyone else, I'm sorry those were still in my house." Gerard lets out a soft sigh before leaning in and sealing his lips to mine, my lips immediately moving with his and just as the kiss turns heated Gerard pulls back and pants out "Ok let's get the shopping done so we can get home and we can get back to that." I chuckle as I take his hand, pulling him off the car and I lock it as we walk towards the store, a huge smile on my face.

The grocery shopping goes smoothly, Gerard and I laughing and joking as I push the cart around the store, sharing sneaky kisses every time we stop to look at something and we make it to the second last aisle, almost ready to go to the checkout where we run into Jamia's best friend and she glares at us as I say "Hello Lindsey." "Frank, why haven't you been answering your phone? Jamia has something very important she needs to discuss with you." "I've been busy with my fiancé" I tell her, reaching out one hand to grab Gerard's hand and her eyes glance over at him before drifting back to me as I add "And I don't give a fuck what she has to say about anything." "I think you might" I hear come from behind me and I spin around, coming face to face with Jamia. I sigh as I tighten my grip on Gerard's hand before saying "Alright we're talking, you have five seconds." "I think I might need a little more than...." "Three seconds" I interrupt her. "Two seconds." "I'm pregnant and it's yours" she says and I feel my heart stop as Gerard harshly tugs his hand out of mine, running off down the aisle away from me. "Gerard" I scream out, my feet feeling stuck to the floor, making me unable to run after him and someone grabs my shoulder, my eyes snapping open and I see Gerard leaning over me in our room again, gently shaking my shoulder as he says "Shh baby it's ok, I'm right here" and I sit up, launching myself into his chest, my hands clutching in the back of Gerard's shirt as I realise it was all just a dream, my shaky breathing slowly evening out again.


	60. Chapter Sixty

I lay in the dark just clinging to Gerard for a while, my breathing slowly going back to normal and Gerard just holds me, gently stroking my back while I calm down. "I didn't....you know I wouldn't do that to you right?" I whisper after a while and Gerard's hand stops on my back as he says "Do what baby?" "With Jamia" I answer and he breathes out a deep breath before saying "I know, it's alright." "No I....I would never do that to you baby and I need to know you know that. I love you so fucking much and I can't lose you." "Shh Frankie it's alright, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I know you wouldn't cheat on me, I trust you and I know you love me and I love you, with all my heart." I snuggle further into Gerard's chest, his steady heartbeat soothing in my ear and I let my eyes slip closed, letting sleep take me under again while Gerard's arms are wrapped securely around me, keeping me warm and safe. The next time I wake up the sunlight is filtering through the cracks in the blinds, making the room seem like it's glowing and Gerard is curled up sleeping peacefully next to me. I lean over and press a soft kiss to his forehead before climbing out of bed, pulling the covers up over him before I leave the room, going downstairs and making us coffee. While it's brewing I decide to make waffles and just as I'm taking the last one out arms snake around my waist and a warm solid chest is pressed to my back and I grin widely as I spin around in his arms, coming face to face with a half naked Gerard who is grinning back and he presses me back against the cupboard as he leans in and seals his lips to mine. I kiss back, the waffles and coffee forgotten as I slide my hands up to tangle in his hair as Gerard's slide down to grip my hips, the kiss getting more and more heated as Gerard's hand slide down under my ass and lift me up, sitting me on the counter as he steps forward in between my now open legs, his hands sliding up to cup my ass and he uses his grip to pull me tight against his body, our crotches lined up perfectly and I buck forward, grinding into him and pulling a sexy groan from his lips. "Baby" I pant out as Gerard opens his mouth and says "Let me fuck you Frankie, wanna be inside you again so bad." "Mmm yes, fuck" I gasp out as his lips attach to the side of my neck, biting and sucking at the flesh and I grind my hips forward again as I pant out "You can do whatever you want to me."

Gerard steps back, separating us and I whine softly in protest before Gerard reaches out and grabs my wrist, tugging me off the counter before spinning me around and pressing against my upper back, urging me to bend over and I comply, leaning down so my chest is pressed to the counter top, my ass stuck out and waiting and Gerard hooks his fingers in the top of my pyjama pants and tugs them down, leaving them pooled around my ankles. Once my pants are down I hear the rustling of fabric before Gerard steps forward and I feel his bare cock pressed against my bare ass as he leans over, his chest pressed against my back and he starts nipping at the back of my neck as he pants out "Lube?" I let out a soft groan, my knees going weak before I gasp out "I think there might be some in the drawer beside the couch." Gerard nips at my skin one last time before he steps away from me, his footsteps quickly leaving the kitchen and I snake one hand down to wrap around myself, squeezing at the base of my dick, feeling close already. A few seconds later Gerard comes back into the room and I feel him step up behind me, the sound of the cap on the lube popping open ringing out in the room right before two fingers slide their way inside me, pulling a desperate needy moan from my lips. "Love hearing you moan baby, turns me on so much" Gerard growls out as he thrusts his fingers in and out of me and I whine softly as I press back into his touch, desperate for more as he keeps fingering me way too slowly until I groan in slight frustration and straighten up, Gerard's fingers slipping from me. I spin around quickly and brace my hand against Gerard's bare chest, my eyes trailing down to his flushed and slightly leaking dick as I back him over to the chair pulled out from the table, Gerard sinking down into it and I grab the lube from his hand, squirting some in his lap, hoping I got his dick before I throw it over my shoulder, stepping over to straddle his lap and I line myself up as I sink down onto him. "Oh fuck" Gerard groans out as I starts grinding and bouncing on his lap, his hands squeezing my hips tightly and I throw my head back and moan, shifting so his dick is grazing my prostate as I grind in his lap and Gerard slides one hand up into my hair, tugging my head back down to seal our mouths together, his tongue fucking my mouth as I fuck myself on his dick. Gerard's hips start bucking up to meet my thrusts and a minute later I can't hold back any longer, sliding my hand down between our bodies and starting to stroke myself and a few seconds later I slam down onto his dick hard and cum all over our stomachs, Gerard following a few seconds later.


	61. Chapter Sixty Onei

Three days after we get back the band has it's first scheduled day in the studio and Gerard tags along, sitting on a couch behind the sound board while we work out a few last minute details and Ryan and I start laying down guitar tracks. After several hours of hard work we decide to take a break and when I go back to Gerard I find him curled up on the couch asleep and I can't help but smile as I kneel in front of him and start gently stroking his hair back off his face. "Wake up baby" I whisper softly as I press a soft kiss to his forehead and Gerard groans quietly before his eyes flutter open. "Hey" he croaks out, his voice thick with sleep and I smile as I say "Hey gorgeous, we're taking a break for a little while. Do you wanna go get something to eat?" Gerard slowly sits up and rubs at his eyes before running a hand through his hair as he says "Yeah, that sounds good." "Sorry I woke you baby" I say as I stand up, helping Gerard up and he smiles and shakes his head before saying "I'm sorry I fell asleep." "It's fine, after we eat do you want me to take you home so you can rest?" "No I really like being here, you guys sounded really good earlier." I wrap my arm around Gerard's waist as we start walking outside, stepping out into the late afternoon sun and I reach into my pocket with my free hand, digging out my cigarettes and I remove my arm from Gerard's waist to dig one out, shoving the packet back in my pocket before lighting it up, pocketing the lighter too and I wrap my arm back around Gerard's waist as I take my first puff, blowing the smoke out as I hold the cigarette up in front of Gerard's mouth and we share the cigarette as we walk down the street, going down a few blocks to a small diner and having a late lunch/early dinner. After we eat Gerard and I head back to the studio hand in hand, making small talk when Gerard says "Babe I was just wondering, when were you wanting to get married?" "When were you thinking? I know we haven't been together all that long so I understand if you want to wait a while." "I don't exactly want to wait a long time but what will people say?" "I don't care what people say. Anyone who says anything is just jealous" I tell him and Gerard nods before saying "I just, I've been thinking about it and I think maybe it would be a good idea to just keep it to ourselves." "Well baby I don't know if that's going to be possible, but we can try."

Late that night when we finally get home from the studio Gerard is on the edge of sleep again so I park the car in the garage, getting out and going around to his door and helping him out before scooping him into my arms and I carry Gerard upstairs to the bedroom. Once he's laid on the bed I sit beside him and start removing his shoes, Gerard's hand fumbling with his belt and once his shoes are off I slide my hands up to help, getting the belt undone and unzipping his jeans. Gerard lifts his hips and I slide his jeans down, his semi hard dick obvious through his boxers and when I look up at his face he smirks goofily and says "I was planning on...you know, we still can if you want if I fall asleep just keep going." I chuckle as I shake my head at him fondly and say "I can wait, get some sleep baby." I go to stand from the bed when Gerard wraps his hand around my wrist and when I turn back to face him I say "What babe?" "You're not coming to bed with me?" "I will my love, I was going to work on some stuff but if you want me to come to bed I will." Gerard nods slowly before saying "You don't have to, if you want to...." "No, I'd much rather be snuggled up with you anyway. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and I'll be right back." Gerard smiles and nods as he lets go of my wrist and I cross the room to grab some clean boxers before going to the bathroom and starting the shower. Just after I strip down and step under the hot spray I hear a small click and I turn my head to see Gerard standing just inside the door, fumbling with his shirt and I giggle to myself as I watch him struggle to remove his clothes, clearly further on the edge of sleep than I thought but fighting it and when he steps into the shower with me I quickly wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him into my chest, worried about him passing out and falling. The shower takes a little longer than I expected and I manage to wash both myself and Gerard before we get out and Gerard towels himself off while I dry myself and pull my boxers on and when Gerard is dry he drops the towel and yawns loudly, his eyes slipping closed and his body swaying and I quickly step over and grab him, scooping him into my arms again and carrying him back to the bedroom where we both settle in bed, Gerard groaning out a request that I be naked too and I chuckle as I tug my boxers back off and drop them on the floor before snuggling back into Gerard's side, holding him to me until he falls asleep and once he's out I pull away, rolling over and grabbing my notepad out of the bedside drawer, furiously scribbling down lyrics that are flowing in my mind right now in between glances at Gerard's beautiful peaceful face.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

The next morning I wake up in bed alone and when I sit up Gerard is gone from the room. I climb out of bed and pull on my boxers, stumbling my way to the bathroom before looking for him and on my way I hear a small noise come from my music room just past the bathroom so I keep walking, stepping into the doorway and I see Gerard sitting on the couch over near the window, his knees pulled up with his sketch pad resting on them, his pencil moving rapidly across the page and I smile as I stand quietly and watch him work, mesmerised by the intense look on his face. After a few minutes of watching Gerard lifts his gaze and notices me standing here, gasping softly as he drops his pencil before giggling softly and saying "You scared the shit out of me." "Sorry" I say softly as I offer him a smile and start crossing the room to him. "You just looked so intense, I didn't want to interrupt." "It's ok" he says as he offers his own smile and I kneel down infront of the couch as I say "You look so beautiful when you're in the zone like that." Gerard chuckles softly and shakes his head so I just smile and nod, reaching out to rest my hand against his cheek. "Can I see what you're drawing?" "It's not done yet" he tells me softly, an apologetic look on his face and I nod as I say "It's alright." We fall into silence for a few seconds, my thumb gently stroking Gerard's cheek before I say "I've gotta head to the studio soon, what would you like for breakfast?" "I can make breakfast if you want" Gerard offers but I just smile and shake my head as I say "I got it babe, you just relax." "Ok then, um, pancakes?" "Coming right up" I tell him with a smile, standing up before leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead before I leave the room and go downstairs to make us breakfast.

After we eat Gerard starts clearing the dishes and I go upstairs and get dressed, brushing my teeth and getting ready to leave and by the time I'm done Gerard comes into the room. "What are your plans today baby?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders and says "I have no idea." "Well, there's plenty of movies downstairs or you can have my car and go out? Or you could come with me if you like?" "Do you mind if I just stay here?" "Of course not baby, it's your house too." Gerard smiles wide at that comment and I walk over and press a soft kiss to his lips. "Do you want my car incase you want to go out later? I can get Ryan to come pick me up." Gerard shakes his head and says "Nah, I think I'll just stay home." "Ok then, well I better get going. Have a good day baby and call me if you need anything." "I'm sure I'll be fine, go, don't worry about me." I head downstairs and Gerard follows me to the door to the garage, pressing a soft kiss to my lips before saying "Have a good day" and I smile to myself as I climb into the car, Gerard stepping into the garage and waving to me until the door closes again and he's gone from sight.

When I get to the studio Ryan and I pick up where we left off yesterday, laying down more guitar tracks and tweaking ones we've already done, playing with them to see what sounds better and just as we finish one track one of the studio techs comes in and says "There's a woman who keeps calling here for you Frank, says her names Jamia." I glance over at Ryan before looking back to the tech and saying "I'm so sorry, I don't want to take any of her calls." The tech just smiles and nods before he leaves again and Ryan chuckles and says "You're screwed dude, she's nuts." "Yeah I know" I tell him, sighing softly before turning my attention back to my guitar and half an hour later as we decide to take a break my cell starts ringing and when I pull it from my pocket I see Gerard's name on the screen. "Hey baby what's up?" I hear a loud banging right before Gerard says "Jamia's here with some other girl and they won't leave." "You didn't let them in did you?" "No, they tried to come in but you changed the locks and they couldn't but she won't stop banging on the front door and calling my name and I...." "It's ok baby I'm gonna be right there ok? Just don't let them in and I'm coming right now." "Ok" Gerard says in a shaky voice and I hang up, telling Ryan I have to go and rushing from the building, leaving my guitars behind as I run towards my car, desperate to get home and make sure Gerard's alright.


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

By the time I turn onto my street my mind is running worst case scenarios and I am speeding, desperate to get there and make sure Gerard is alright. I park infront of the neighbours house, my phone in hand as I get out, ready to dial 911 and have them arrested but as I sneak along the path and the house comes into view I don't see them there anymore. I frown in confusion before I realise if they're not there anymore they either left or got inside and I take off, running around the side of the house and letting myself in the back door and as I slide inside I hear Gerard's voice saying "He's not here, he doesn't want you here so get out." "We're not here for Frank, although I do wish to see him later. We're here right now because you've taken something from me and you need to pay." I've heard enough, hitting call on my phone and when the operator answers I whisper "There's an intruder in my house" giving them my name and address and the operator assures me police are on their way and I drop my phone on the kitchen table before going out into the hallway and following the voices to the living room where I see Gerard over near the now broken window looking terrified and Jamia and Lindsey are standing nearby with their backs to me, a small pocket knife in Jamia's hand and Gerard's eyes lock with mine, pleading with me to protect him. I nod slightly, conveying to Gerard that I won't let anything happen to him and I mouth the words "I love you" before I charge forward, rushing up behind Jamia and wrapping one arm around her chest and neck while my other reaches out and grabs the wrist holding the knife, squeezing as hard as I can and she screams out in pain and her hand releases the knife, dropping it to the floor and I kick out, kicking the knife away from us as Jamia pants out "Frankie I...." But I tighten my arm around her neck, making it harder for her to breathe. Lindsey makes a move towards Gerard, her fists clenched and just as I open my mouth to speak there's a loud banging at the front door and as Lindsey turns to flee, two armed police officers rush into the room, having come in the unlocked back door and Lindsey screams as she tries to run but is tackled to the floor. I slowly release Jamia who is now in tears, claiming her wrist is broken and I step back away from her as one of the officers starts to cuff her and a third comes into the room and spots the knife. I run over to Gerard who is standing against the wall shaking, his eyes swollen with tears and I wrap my arms around him, letting him launch himself into my chest as he lets out a small sob and I tighten my arms around him as I whisper out "I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise. I love you so much baby."

A few hours later after Gerard and I have made statements and the police have investigated and taken Jamia and Lindsey away to the charged i help Gerard upstairs and run him a hot bubble bath, staying with him while he gets in and relaxes before leaving the bathroom to clean up downstairs but as I reach the door Gerard whimpers softly and I walk back over and kneel beside the tub. "Baby it's alright I'm just going to clean up and I'll be right back ok?" Gerard bites his bottom lip and nods and I lean in to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "You're ok I promise, I'll be right back" I say before standing and leaving the room. I go downstairs and clean up all the broken glass, throwing it in the trash before vacuuming the floor to be sure I got it all and then I go into the laundry room and grab a large sheet of plastic tarp left over from the repainting of the living room and secure it over the broken window until it can be fixed tomorrow. By the time I make it back to the bathroom Gerard is tense and on edge and I sigh softly as I say "Baby it's alright, I promise." "She had a knife and I..." He trails off, sobbing softly and I kneel beside the tub again and wrap my arms around him as he leans out towards me. "I'm here baby and I won't let anyone hurt you I promise" I whisper in his ear and he calms down again, going slack in my arms and when he pulls back I stand and help him out, grabbing a second towel and helping him dry off before we leave the room hand in hand and I take him downstairs, sitting him at the table while I make us a late dinner, making small talk and trying to lighten the mood.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

The next morning I wake up early, unable to sleep any longer to find Gerard tossing and turning beside me, his face screwed up like he's in pain and I feel my heart thud painfully as I think about how it's my fault he's so troubled now. I gently pull him over into my arms, his head resting on my chest as I wrap one arm around his back, my other hand coming up to gently stroke his hair back, running my fingers through it as I softly say "Gee my love, wake up. You're ok, it's just us" and he slowly opens his eyes, blinking hard a few times before he sits up and I let him go, watching as he runs his hands through his hair, regaining his breath before he slumps back into the pillows, rolling over and curling into my side again. "Sorry" he says softly and I shake my head as I say "What for?" "For waking you, I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it, are you ok?" "I....I don't know" he says softly and I sigh as I tighten my arms around him, offering silent support. "How about you try and get some more sleep? You look tired" I say softly after a few minutes and Gerard lets out a small yawn and says "I don't know if I can." I start gently stroking my fingers through his hair again as I start to sing softly, singing what I have learned are Gerard's favourite songs and after the second one Gerard's breathing is deep and even and I smile as I hold him close, happy I could help. I let Gerard sleep for a few more minutes on my chest before I gently ease him off onto his pillow and climb out of bed, leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind me before going downstairs and grabbing my phone, calling Ryan and telling him I won't be able to make it to the studio today, explaining briefly what happened last night and he says "It's ok, take a few days if you want. I'll call Bob and Joe and they can start laying their tracks or something. I hope Gerard feels better soon." "Thanks" I tell him before hanging up and I smile at how good it feels to be a proper band and family again after so long spent fighting.

An hour later I go back upstairs to check on Gerard and I find him still sleeping, sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed and the sheet slung low on his waist is tented out, making me smirk to myself as I cross the room and gently climb onto the bed beside his legs, easing the sheet down to reveal his boxers covered erection, a small damp patch at the head and I lean in and skim my nose along the cloth covered flesh, breathing in his scent and I feel my own dick twitch in interest. I glance up at Gerard's face and he looks peaceful and it would be a shame to disturb him but I can't help myself, my hormones taking over as I lean in and start placing sucking open mouthed kisses to his lower stomach and hips, working my way across from one hip to the other as my fingers hook in the waistband of his boxers and I tug them down as much as I can, watching the trail of hair grow darker and thicker the further they go down until I see the base of his dick, thick and flushed and I follow his boxers with my lips, kissing and licking my way down as more and more flesh is revealed until I bury my face in the patch of flesh above his dick, kissing and sucking and inhaling his musky scent, my head spinning with want and Gerard makes a small noise, a mix between a sleepy groan and a needy whine and when I tilt my head to look up at him he's watching me curiously with heavy lidded eyes. "What are you...." He starts but I cut him off by demanding "Lift your hips." Gerard obeys, bracing his feet against the mattress as he lifts his hips off the bed for a second and I tug his boxers down, his flushed dick springing free, hitting against his lower stomach and he groans softly at the feeling. "Baby" he pants out as I move down, trailing my tongue from the base of his dick all the way to the head and I lap at his slit, collecting all the precum there and teasing him a little, feeling his body shake beneath me as I work his most sensitive spot. "Frankie" Gerard pants out when I slide my mouth down over his length, taking him in almost the whole way and when I slide back up I release him from my mouth and say "Wanna ride you." "Fuck, yeah, please" he pants out and I climb off the bed, removing my own now too tight boxers and grabbing the lube from the drawer. As I climb back onto the bed Gerard shifts around so he's half sitting against the headboard, his eyes glazed over with lust as he watches my every move and he reaches out and takes the lube from my hand, slicking up two of his fingers before reaching out and guiding me over to straddle his lap, pulling me in for a kiss as he slides his hand around and presses two fingers at my entrance. "Don't tease" I pant out, feeling desperate as I squirm around and try to press down onto them and Gerard smirks as he pulls them back, keeping them pressed against me but not pressing to slip them inside yet. "Baby" I whine, trying to press down against them again and Gerard chuckles and refuses to give me what I want, a sly smirk on his face and as he leans in to kiss me again he thrusts them into me with no warning, sinking them in deep and I scream into his mouth, my body tingling in pleasure as he grinds his fingertips into my prostate. "Oh god, fuck Gee" I pant out as he starts a rhythm, fucking me open with his fingers and just as he opens his mouth and pants out "You ready for my cock now baby?" I groan softly, feeling so turned on hearing him talk like that and the doorbell sounds and I remember the guys to fix the window were due this morning. "Fuck" I gasp out, Gerard's fingers slipping from me, a disappointed look on his face as I climb off the bed and pull on pyjama pants and a loose tshirt, trying to will my erection down enough that it's not fully noticeable. "I'll be right back" I tell Gerard as I leave the room, pulling the door closed behind me and I rush downstairs, opening the front door and showing the two guys to the broken living room window. "How long do you think it will take?" I ask and one of them looks at me and says "Well we'll have to measure but I think we have one to fit in the truck so probably about forty five minutes." The two guys turn to the window, removing the tarp and getting out a tape measure and I run back upstairs, going into the bedroom where I find Gerard sitting on the bed stroking himself lazily, his mouth slack and his eyes half closed and he looks blissed out, the room smelling slightly like sex already. "Starting without me?" I ask as I take my shirt off again and Gerard opens his eyes fully as he says "I wasn't sure if you were coming back." I tug my pants off, throwing them across the room as I climb back onto the bed, straddling Gerards lap and leaning down to kiss him before saying "I'm ready for your cock now baby."


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

I shift up and line myself up, Gerard grabbing the base of his dick to steady it as I slowly sink down onto him, feeling my muscles stretch to accommodate his length and when I'm fully seated in his lap Gerard sits up further, his chest pressed to mine as I start to slowly bounce in his lap, panting into his mouth as our foreheads rest against each other, staring into each other's eyes. "Fuck you feel so good, you're so tight baby" Gerard pants out and I slump forward and rest my head on his shoulder, burying my face in his neck as I shift my angle, increasing the pressure on my prostate and I groan softly into his skin as I pick up the pace, bouncing harder and faster. "Ohhh" Gerard groans out loudly as I keep going faster and faster, his hips snapping up to meet my pace and I giggle as I pull back and say "They're still downstairs baby" and Gerard's face goes red as he giggles too and I lean in to kiss him, still working myself on his dick and Gerard slides one hand from my hip across to wrap his fingers around my dick, stroking my in time with my rhythm and and a minute later I pant out "I'm gonna...." "Ohhh me too" Gerard pants out and I arch my back and cum, splattering his chest with it. A few seconds later Gerard knocks me off his lap, flinging me onto my back and climbing over me, settling between my legs as he slides his way back inside me and starts a fast brutal pace, using my body to get himself off and I whine and moan like I'm in a bad porno as I feel him twitch and pulse inside me before he collapses down ontop of me, his face buried in my neck as he pants for breath, completely spent.

After we come down, our breathing returning to normal I climb off the bed and go over to the door, cracking it open and I listen for the guys fixing the window, hearing them banging around so I figure it's safe and I go back to the bed, grabbing Gerard's hand and pulling him behind me as we grab clothes and rush down the hallway to the bathroom still completely naked and when we go in and close the door Gerard giggles and says "What if they had come up?" "Then they would have gotten the treat of a lifetime seeing your sexy body." Gerard chuckles and shakes his head, shoving me playfully before turning and stepping over to the shower, starting the water as I stand by the door and stare at his ass. Gerard steps into the shower before turning around and catching me staring and he chuckles again and says "See something you like?" "Well now I see a second thing and I honestly can't decide which one I like the most." Gerard chuckles again and steps under the hot spray, rinsing himself off and I cross the room and join him, dropping my clothes on the bench as I pass. After we shower and redress Gerard and I go downstairs hand in hand to find the guys just packing up all their tools, preparing to leave and one of them shoots us a knowing smirk while the other goes out to the truck to write me a bill and Gerard's cheeks go red as he lets go of my hand and flees from the room, going into the kitchen.

After the guys leave I go into the kitchen to find Gerard making scrambled eggs and toast, coffee already made and I smile as I step up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I say "I love you." "I love you too. What time do you have to leave?" "Actually baby I'm gonna take a few days off." "But don't you need to...." "There's plenty they can do without me, I wanna be with you right now." "Oh" Gerard breathes out before he spins around and launches himself into my chest, letting out a small sob as he says "Thank you" and it all comes crashing down on him again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clings to me and I gently guide him over to the table, sitting down and easing him into my lap, his legs straddling my waist as he slumps against my chest and I hold him to me, gently rubbing his back as I let him cry into my neck. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I brought this on you" I whisper into his hair as his breath hitches and he lets out a choked off whine, slumping further into me.


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

After Gerard calms down I hold him close for a few minutes before he slowly climbs out of my lap and I stand up, spinning us around and guiding him back down onto the chair before I kneel infront of him. "How about we get out for the day huh? We'll go out and do something fun?" Gerard smiles softly as he nods his head in agreement and I stand back up, taking his hand and leading him back upstairs to get ready. Ten minutes later we're in the car and I glance over at Gerard to see him staring out the window with a soft smile on his face. "Where would you like to go for breakfast?" "I don't care" Gerard tells me as he turns his head to look at me, his smile growing a little bigger and I smile back as I slide one hand across to rest on his leg, his hand coming down to rest over mine. I end up taking us to a coffee shop where we get coffee and pastries and we sit in a booth cuddled up together, feeding each other and giggling like little kids. After we've eaten I take Gerard's hand and lead him back outside, deciding to take a walk around when three young girls come over and ask for an autograph. While I'm signing the first one one of the girls steps over and starts talking to Gerard, treating him like an old friend and when I catch his eye he smiles awkwardly at me and I can't help the soft chuckle that escapes me as I shake my head and finish the autograph, posing for a quick picture before turning my attention to the next girl. Once all three are done I start to say goodbye when one of them says "Can we get a group picture?" "Uh sure" I tell her, shooting Gerard an apologetic smile but he just smiles back and says "You want me to take it?" "Oh, can we get you in it too?" The girl asks and Gerard raises an eyebrow at me as my smile turns to a smirk and I reach and grab his arm tugging him over into my side before he can protest.

After we say goodbye to the girls we walk down the street hand in hand, stopping occasionally to look in store windows and Gerard sees a jacket he really likes, eyeing it longingly before saying "I don't really need it, let's go" but I make a mental note of where we are before we keep walking. A few minutes later we walk past a movie theatre and we stop to see what's playing, a new horror movie starting in fifteen minutes and I turn to Gerard and say "You wanna?" "Yeah" he tells me, smiling wide so I lead him inside, lining up to get tickets. Ten minutes later we are allowed into the theatre and we take a seat in the back corner, the theatre not very full due to it being a business day and when the lights go down no one is sitting anywhere near us. Half an hour into the movie I get distracted when I catch sight of Gerard biting his bottom lip in the limited lighting from the screen and I lean across and seal my mouth to the side of his neck, gently sucking and nipping at the flesh as Gerard lets out a soft strangled moan, his eyes slipping closed and as I slide my mouth down to work a little lower I slide my hand across to rest over his crotch, pressing down and grinding the bottom of my hand against his semi hard dick, drawing another soft whimper from him. "Frankie" Gerard whispers softly and I pull back, my hand still rubbing and grinding against his now half hard dick and I smile as I whisper back "Yeah baby?" Gerard turns his head to look over at me but remains silent and I raise an eyebrow at him before leaning in so my lips are brushing against his earlobe as I whisper "Just relax, gonna make you feel so good baby." Gerard swallows hard, a small almost whine sounding in his throat and I slide my hand up to gently undo his belt, popping open the button on his jeans before unzipping them and once they're open his cloth covered erection springs free, my mouth watering at the sight. I waste no time tugging his boxers down just enough to free him and once he's exposed I slowly wrap my hand around him, stroking his length a few times before I lean down and suck him into my mouth, glancing around quickly first to make sure no one is watching. Gerard lets out a small groan as I take him almost the whole way in and I slide back up, flicking my tongue across his slit before sitting back up, pumping him with my hand as I whisper in his ear "You need to be quiet baby, they'll hear you." Gerard nods frantically, biting at his bottom lip and as I flick my thumb over the head of his dick I lean back in and whisper "If you be good right now I'll make sure you're rewarded later." Gerard's eyes widen and a small smile crosses his lips as I lean back down, sucking him back into my mouth again and I start a fast messy pace, saliva running down his dick and wetting his boxers but neither of us care, both so lost in what we're doing and all too soon Gerard's fingers tangle in my hair and he tugs softly, warning me so I slide back up and start sucking at just the head of his dick, flicking my tongue over his slit repeatedly and pressing the tip in just under the head and this tips Gerard over the edge, his hips bucking up as he cums in my mouth, a small muffled noise escaping him and when I pull back and swallow I see his hand is firmly clamped over his mouth, muffling the soft whines and moans of pleasure still escaping him.

After the movie is over I stand up and take Gerard's hand, pulling him along behind me as we leave the theatre together, beating everyone else out and once we're outside in the early afternoon sun I turn to him and say "Did you enjoy the movie?" "Uh, yeah it was good" he answers and I burst out laughing, leaning in to press my lips to his before I pull away and say "You didn't really watch much of it did you?" Gerard giggles and shakes his head and we head back towards the coffee shop to get my car hand in hand. When we get there we get in and I turn to Gerard as I start the car and say "Where would you like to go now?" "I don't mind" he tells me but I shake my head and say "No baby I wanna give you a good day, whatever you wanna do we'll do." "Well, what else is there around here?" I think for a few seconds, driving out of the parking lot when I remember "There's a pretty big art gallery around here." Gerard smiles wide and says "Would you really want to?" "Of course, it will prepare me for all the years I will have being in them when it's your art being displayed." Gerard chuckles softly, his cheeks heating up as he says "I don't think you need to worry about that."


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

Three weeks later the recording is finally finished and Gerard has gone back to Jersey to pack his stuff. I am laying on the couch in my living room lazily flipping through channels when the doorbell sounds and I reluctantly drop the remote beside me and drag myself off the couch, stumbling over to the door and when I open the door I am pounced on, Gerard launching himself onto me and wrapping his legs around my waist as I stumble back a few steps, quickly bringing my hands up to catch him and Gerard's lips are moving against mine, his tongue swiping against my bottom lip and I snap back to myself and open up for him, moving my lips with his and we make out heatedly for a few seconds before pulling apart for air. "Baby what are you doing here? You're not meant to be back for another week." "Missed you too much" he pants out before smashing his lips to mine again and I eagerly kiss back, nipping gently at his bottom lip as we pull apart again before releasing it and saying "Missed you too baby, been the longest five days of my life." I lean in and press my forehead against Gerard's, staring into his eyes as I smile wide and Gerard giggles softly as he says "So can we go upstairs now?" I chuckle back as I say "Get up there and I'll grab your bag" before putting him down and as I step past him to grab his discarded bag off the porch I playfully slap him on the butt. By the time I grab the bag and step back inside Gerard is halfway up the stairs, his shirt off and hanging over the railing and I drop his bag on the floor and run after him, rushing upstairs as I tug my own shirt off.

Two hours later Gerard and I are tangled together in the sheets, still naked and covered in sweat, lazily sharing a cigarette. Gerard takes a drag before placing the cigarette back between my lips and as he exhales he shifts closer to me and slumps against my side, his head resting on my chest and I wrap my arm around him, holding him to me. "How was your time home baby?" I ask and Gerard sighs and says "It was ok. Mom tried to guilt trip me into staying and Mikey was being a bit of a dick." "I'm happy to have you back, I think I've jerked off like eight times since you left." Gerard chuckles as he takes the cigarette for another drag, blowing it out as he says "I was only gone a few days." "I know, it just wasn't the same and your scent is all over everything in here. It was driving me crazy." "I'm sorry baby" Gerard chuckles as he offers me the cigarette back and I take the last drag before reaching over and stubbing it out in the ashtray beside the bed. "So besides that what did you get upto while I was gone?" Gerard asks and I exhale my last lungful of smoke before saying "Not a lot, Bob and I went and had lunch yesterday and I wrote a new song but mostly I just laid on the couch and watched terrible tv, which reminds me, I got you something." "A present?" "Yeah, I really hope you like it" I tell him as I climb out of bed, crossing the room to the closet and pulling out the large bag from the clothing store. "What is this?" Gerard asks as I climb back onto the bed, Gerard sitting up against the headboard with me as I offer him the bag and I shrug as I say "I dunno, open it." Gerard smirks at me before reaching into the bag and pulling out the jacket, his mouth dropping open before he says "You....you remembered. But baby this is too much." "Nothing is too much for you babe" I tell him as I lean over and press a soft kiss to his temple.

After we finally drag ourselves out of bed we pull on pyjama pants, both remaining shirtless as we go downstairs and Gerard sprawls out on he couch watching tv while I make us dinner. After we eat I load the dish washer, starting it before joining him on the couch again and I lay down with him half ontop of me, his head resting on my chest again as we start a movie. The movie is half over and I can feel myself getting more and more sleepy, my eyes slowly slipping closed when the doorbell sounds again and Gerard pushes himself up to look down at me. "You expecting someone?" He asks and I shake my head, frowning in confusion about who it could be and I slide off the couch, leaving Gerard there as I cross the room and step out into the hallway, flicking on the porch light before opening the door and coming face to face with Jamia.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snap, Jamia taking a step towards me and I notice the bruise on her cheek along with the tear tracks on her skin and her red swollen eyes. "I had no where else to go....." "You can't be here, we have a restraining order against you." "Please Frank...." "No, you need to leave before I call the police." Jamia starts crying again as she says "Don't you remember a time where you loved me?" "Yeah I do but that doesn't mean shit, it didn't mean shit to you then and it doesn't mean shit to me now after everything you've done, especially to Gerard. Now get lost." Jamia lets out another small sob before turning away and I step back and close the door, locking it again before I make my way back to Gerard who is now sitting up on the couch with a cushion cuddled to his chest. "What happened?" He asks and I sigh as I sit beside him again and say "She was crying and had a bruise on her cheek, she wanted to stay but...." "Maybe we should have helped her?" "Babe" I say softly and he shrugs and says "If she's been hurt, I feel bad that's all." "Baby are you forgetting what she did?" "No, I know it's stupid but...." Gerard trails off and I pull him over into my side, both of us falling silent as we just sit together, the movie still playing in the background.

The next morning I get up early, reluctantly leaving Gerard's naked body sleeping in my bed and I go into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and getting ready for the interview and live performance the band has scheduled for today. By the time I go into the bedroom to pull my shoes on Gerard is just waking up and I can't help myself, climbing onto the bed and straddling his waist as I lean down and press soft kisses all over his face. Gerard giggles and playfully pushes me away and I roll off him, settling on the mattress beside him as he slides over and half lays ontop of me. "You smell really good" he tells me as he cracks his eyes open, sitting back slightly and taking in my appearance. "You going somewhere?" He asks and I smile as I say "Yeah we have this live performance thing today, I didn't want to wake you for something so dumb but now that you're up, did you wanna come with me?" Gerard nods, letting out a small yawn as he says "I love seeing you play, how long do I have to get ready?" I glance over at the clock as I say "You have about half an hour." "Alright I'm gonna jump in the shower then." "I'll watch" I tell him and he chuckles at me as we climb off the bed together, Gerard grabbing a clean pair of jeans and boxers before stepping over to the closet and grabbing one of my shirts before we go into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Gerard is showered and dressed and we head downstairs hand in hand, getting in the car and heading towards the office where the interview is being held.


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

The interview goes well, a small group of twenty fans attending and getting a chance to ask questions and afterwards we play three songs acoustically, the fans all singing along with me and it feels great. After the performance we meet the fans, giving autographs and photos before we go into another room and have our photo taken for the magazine and when we come back some of the fans are still hanging around. I look around for Gerard and see him standing in the corner talking to another guy and I feel my stomach clench, anger and jealousy slowly coursing through me as I watch him laugh at whatever's being said, one hand coming up to push his hair back and the other guy starts laughing too. I take a step towards them, Gerard not even noticing we've come back into the room when I'm stopped by a young girl who stutters badly and I can see her hands shaking as she holds out an envelope to me so I reluctantly take my gaze off Gerard and focus on the girl, smiling reassuringly at her as I gently place a hand on her upper arm, her cheeks now bright red with embarrassment over her stuttering. She falls silent and I softly say "It's alright, you're doing great" and she smiles softly and manages to get out that she wrote me a letter and I smile a little wider as I take it and say "Thank you so much, do you mind if I read it a little later?" She smiles and shakes her head and as we stand there she reaches up to tuck her hair back behind her ear and a few of her bracelets shift, revealing angry looking cuts and scratches on her arm and my eyes widen, my hand moving before I register what I'm doing and I grab her wrist, making her freeze and her eyes well with tears. I glance from her arm back up to her face before dropping her wrist and pulling her in for a hug, gently rubbing her back for a few seconds before pulling away again and she sniffles, a few wet patches on my shirt and I smile softly at her again before glancing over at Gerard who has finally noticed I'm back and is glaring daggers in my direction.

After the fans are ushered out of the office, the guy Gerard was talking to shooting him a lingering glance on his way out, I march over to Gerard and lean in to hiss in his ear "What the fuck was that?" Gerard steps back from me looking surprised and confused and just as I go to speak again Bob comes over and tells us we're leaving. The ride home is silent, my hands clenched around the steering wheel so tight my knuckles are white and Gerard turns in his seat so his back is to me, glaring out the window with his arms folded over his chest, the tension in the car so thick it's hard to breathe. By the time we reach the house I am fuming, replaying the way Gerard was talking and laughing so easily with someone else in my mind and when we go inside I snap, grabbing Gerard's arm and spinning him around to face me. "So what the fuck was that?" I snap, my hand tightening around his arm and Gerard squirms and says "Frank let go, you're hurting me." I loosen my grip a little as I ask again, "Well?" "I was talking to someone, is that a problem?" "Looked like more than innocent conversation" I tell him and he scoffs and says "Well what the fuck were you doing? I told you I don't like you hugging the fans, looked like you fucking loved it." "Oh fuck you Gerard, it's my job to make the fans happy, what do you want me to do?" "Fuck you" he snaps, bracing his hands against my chest and pushing me, causing me to stumble back a few steps before I straighten up and charge forward, shoving him back. Gerard stumbles back before correcting himself and before I know what's happening his hand swings up and slaps me hard across the cheek. I stand stunned for a few long seconds, Gerard still glaring at me before he turns and runs upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind him and I sink to my knees where I am, one hand coming up to clutch my cheek as my eyes well with tears and I wonder what the fuck just happened, not meaning for it to get that out of hand, just having felt jealous and scared.


	70. Chapter Seventy

Twenty minutes later I have moved into the music room, laying on the couch and staring at the clouds in the sky outside the window and I hear the bedroom door open, Gerard's footsteps going downstairs again and a few minutes later I hear him come back up, heading down the hallway towards where I am but I keep my back turned to the doorway as I hear him come to a stop. A few long seconds of silence pass, the lack of footsteps leaving the only indication that he's still there and just as I consider turning my head to look at him he walks over and climbs onto the couch, laying completely ontop of me as he leans in and nuzzles his face against my cheek. "I love you and I'm sorry" he whispers in my ear and I bite down on my bottom lip to keep it from quivering again. "You hit me" I say softly and Gerard swallows hard before saying "I know, I don't know what I was doing, I'm so sorry baby." "I would never hit you" I whimper out and Gerard lets out a soft whine as he nuzzles into my cheek again and says "I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" I slowly release my lower lip, breathing out slowly before I turn my head to look at him, Gerard pulling back to look down at me and as I open my mouth to tell him to leave me alone he dives down and seals his lips to mine, his tongue sliding into my mouth. A few seconds pass and I remain still, not kissing back and Gerard pulls away again, hurt written all over his face as he says "I'll go then." I watch as he climbs off me and slowly crosses the room, stopping at the doorway to look back at me but I just roll onto my side, turning my back to him again and I listen to his footsteps going back down the hall again.

I end up falling asleep on the couch and when I wake up again my cheek aches. I stumble my way into the bathroom, splashing water on my face and my cheek is slightly darker than the rest of my face, the bruising still forming under the skin and I push myself away from the basin, leaving the bathroom again and going into the bedroom but Gerard's not there. I turn and go downstairs, finding Gerard asleep on the couch, the tv still playing and I can see tear tracks on his cheeks. I stand in the doorway, watching him sleep for a few minutes, feeling my heart ache as I think about the hate and anger I saw in his eyes earlier when he hit me. I turn and leave the room again, going into the kitchen and just as I reach out to open the cabinet to get a glass warm hands slide around my waist, a warm solid chest pressed to my back as Gerard nuzzles his face into the side of my neck, pressing soft kisses to my skin. I melt back into his touch, needing affection and comfort right now and Gerard's soft little kisses turn into lingering open mouthed kisses, sucking gently on my skin and I tilt my head to give him better access as his hands slide down and gently skim over my crotch. Gerard slides his mouth down a little lower on my neck and gently bites into my skin and my eyes slip closed, a small whine escaping me before I spin around and smash my lips to his, Gerard's tongue sliding into my mouth and I kiss back, our tongues battling for dominance as Gerard's hands slide down under my ass, picking me up and as I wrap my legs around his waist he turns and starts carrying me from the room, our lips only parting for seconds at a time before we surge back in for more heated, bruising kisses.

Gerard carries me upstairs to the bedroom, laying me down on the bed and once my back hits the mattress our hands start tearing at each other's clothes, our mouths placing heated biting kisses all over each other until we're both naked and Gerard is kneeling between my open legs, three of his slicked up fingers buried deep in my ass. I groan softly as Gerard rubs his finger tips against my prostate and I reach out and grab the bottle of lube from between the sheets and pour some into my hand, tossing it aside again as I reach down and slick up his dick, causing Gerard to groan softly at the contact. "Mmm I'm ready" I groan out a few seconds later and Gerard nods, pulling his fingers out of me and as Gerard goes to position himself I gently push against his chest, knocking him back and moving around to straddle his lap, Gerard making himself comfortable sitting before I line myself up and slide down, sinking down onto his lap and when he's fully buried inside me I throw my head back and groan out loudly. As I start to slowly bounce and grind in his lap Gerard leans in and seals his lips to mine again, the kiss slow and passionate this time and his hands start gently rubbing up and down my bare back as I work myself on his dick. "Love you so fucking much Frankie" Gerard whispers against my lips when we break for air and I lean forward, resting my forehead against his as I stare into his eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry baby and I would never do that to you again" he tells me and I close my eyes for a few seconds, still bouncing and grinding slowly in his lap before opening my eyes again and I say "I love you so much and I got scared when I saw you with that guy." "Oh baby" Gerard croons softly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips again before pulling back and saying "I'm yours, only yours, forever." I smile softly and Gerard smiles back, his hands still gently rubbing up and down my back and I move to rest my head against his shoulder, nuzzling my face into the side of his neck and breathing in his scent as we work together, Gerard's hips thrusting up slightly to meet my pace and his arms tightening around my back to pull my even closer to him and I let my eyes slip closed again, clinging to him as hard as I can.


	71. Chapter Seventy One

Later that night I wake up wrapped tight in Gerard's arms, our naked bodies pressed together and as I try to slide away and get up Gerard tightens his arms around me, throwing his leg over mine and wrapping it around me too and I chuckle as he nuzzles his face into the back of my neck. "No" he murmurs sleepily and I smile as I say "But baby I need to pee." "Pee then, stay here with me." "You want me to pee on you?" "Mmm that's kinky baby, you into that?" I laugh as I shake my head and say "No, not at all." Gerard laughs too and says "Good, cause honestly that doesn't sound good." Gerard slowly releases me from his death grip and as I climb off the bed he cracks his eyes open and says "You better come right back here." "Yes sir" I tell him as I leave the room, going into the bathroom and on my way back out I grab a damp towel and wipe off my lower stomach, cleaning up the small traces of cum still on my skin before running back into the bedroom and diving ontop of Gerard, leaning in and pressing sloppy kisses all over his face and he laughs and tries to dig his fingers into my sides, tickling me and we end up rolling around on the bed licking and kissing and tickling each other inbetween fits of laughter. When we finally settle, me pinned beneath Gerard as he lays almost fully ontop of me I wrap my arms around him as he buries his face in my neck, sucking on the skin again to give me yet another hickey.

The next morning I wake up with Gerard sitting in bed next to me sipping coffee and sketching one handedly with his sketch pad resting against his pulled up legs. "Coffee" I groan out as I sit up and take the cup from him, gulping down a big mouthful before handing it back and Gerard sits it on the bedside table, sitting his sketch pad with it and turning to wrap his arms around me. "Morning baby." "Mmm morning my love" I groan back, still not fully awake and Gerard chuckles as he slides one hand down and grinds his palm into my half hard dick. "Ohh" I moan out and Gerard smirks as he lets me go and shifts around to kneel beside my legs, tugging the sheet down and uncovering my dick before leaning in and sucking the head into his mouth. It doesn't take long for me to fully harden in his mouth and Gerard fully gets into it, sliding down as far as he can before sucking back up again and I can't contain the moans and groans escaping me, my head spinning with pleasure. I'm starting to get close when my phone starts ringing and Gerard pulls off my dick, his lips swollen and shiny and I take a deep breath before picking it up and seeing that it's Bryan and I shoot Gerard an apologetic smile as I answer it, knowing it will be important. We talk for a minute, Bryan telling me that we need to meet at his office this afternoon and while I'm talking Gerard smirks at me and then sinks his mouth back over my dick, his tongue flicking over my slit and I gasp, Bryan asking if I'm ok and I say "Oh yeah....I just stubbed my TOE" practically screaming the last word as Gerard works my most sensitive spot and I tangle my hand in his hair, gently trying to tug him off but he refuses to go, sucking harder and faster, and just as we finalise the time Gerard reaches down and grabs my balls, tugging on them and I gasp out again, biting my lip against the moan desperate to escape me, my toes curling in pleasure and Bryan sighs and says "Whatever's going on, I'm hanging up now just make sure you're on time." "Ohhh....we'll be there" I tell him before hanging up on him and throwing the phone back onto the table. "Ohhh you fucking tease" I growl at Gerard as I tangle both hands in his hair and start thrusting my hips up, fucking shallowly into his mouth and Gerard just takes it, swirling his tongue around me and I can't hold back any longer, cumming down his throat as I moan loudly.


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

A month later the album is finally finished and Gerard has designed an amazing cover for us, claiming he doesn't need to be paid for it but I tell him to stop being ridiculous and to take the money. Gerard has fully moved in with me and I can't go into any room in the house without seeing something of his and it still brings a smile to my face. I head out for the day, having a band meeting before we go for a radio interview to plug the release of the album for the following week and when Bob, Ryan and I get to the studio for the interview, Joe unable to make it, I groan internally at the clearly fake blond girl behind the desk who will be conducting the interview, hating these situations where the interviewer has no idea about music and just asks pointless questions. "So, Frank there's been a lot of talk among the fans about you being engaged, care to comment on that?" "Well my personal life is my personal life but yes, that's true." "Oooh and who's the lucky lady?" I sigh as I roll my eyes slightly and say "Well as the fans know it's not a girl. His name is Gerard." The girl freezes, clearly not expecting my answer before she tries to giggle it off as she says "So when's the big day?" I glance over at Bob and Ryan, pleading with them to help me out and Bob clears his throat and says "They haven't picked one yet so if we could talk about the album now, you know the one we're here to talk about" and the girl nods, looking embarrassed as I shoot a thankful smile at Bob. The rest of the interview passes with questions about our album, the girl stating facts about our previous albums that she clearly got off the internet because some of them aren't true and by the time we get out of the studio I am very annoyed. "What the fuck was that?" I ask Bob and Ryan and Ryan laughs and says "That was brutal, atleast she didn't bring up the shit Jamia tried to pull." "Oh god, I didn't even think about that" I tell him and he laughs again and says "We're golden, don't worry."

On my way home I stop by the art store Gerard has become obsessed with, going inside and the girl behind the counter recognises me, not from the band but from having been in with Gerard so many times and she greets me with a smile. "Hey Frank how's it going?" "Pretty good, just here to get some stuff for Gerard." She nods, telling me if I need any help to ask and I wander down the aisle I know I need, Gerard mentioning this morning before I left that he was low on some paints and I pick out the colours i know he needs before going to the canvases and I pick out a few of them as well before heading to the counter, seeing a large stand of markers they have on special and I recall having seen Gerard use them before so I get some of those too. After I've paid for the stuff I carry them back out to my car and head home, the drive slow with all the traffic around and by the time I get there I am ready to lay down and relax. After I park in the garage I gather all the stuff I bought and go inside, hearing some very familiar music coming from upstairs and I smile to myself as I drop my keys on the table as I make my way to the stairs, going up and into my music room which Gerard has converted into his art room too, liking the view from the window so I agreed and moved all my guitars and equipment over so he could have half of the room. I walk to the door, seeing him standing in front of his latest painting on his easel, dressed in boxers and an old oversized paint stained shirt, his slightly long hair tied back but some of it has fallen out around his face and I stop and watch for a few seconds, my face pulled into a massive smile. Gerard still hasn't noticed I'm there, humming softly to himself as his brush moves across the canvas and I quietly cross the room to stand behind him, waiting until he takes the brush away before I lean in, softly singing into his ear along with the song and he jumps, letting out a small squeal as he spins around and we both start giggling as he says "You scared the shit out of me." "I'm sorry, I bought you something to make it better though" I tell him as I offer him the bag of paints and markers and the canvases and his face breaks out into an even bigger smile as he opens the bag and looks at what I bought.


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

A week later our album has finally been released, the first single all over the radio and every time we're in the car together and it comes on I try to turn it off but Gerard fights me and turns it up louder, singing along and giggling, making me feel slightly embarrassed but I can't help but laugh along with him. Three days after the album release Gerard and I are laying on the couch watching a movie together when I turn to him and say "Lets get married." Gerard chuckles before saying "We already decided that remember," holding his hand up and flashing his engagement ring at me. "Yeah I know but I mean like lets do it already, I want you to be mine officially and...." Gerard's face breaks out into a massive smile as he turns over to face me, my arm wrapping around his waist to stop him from falling off the couch and he says "When?" "I want to do it before we go on tour" I tell him, our next tour stint starting in seven weeks time. "That's not a lot of time" he tells me and I smile as I say "I know baby but I don't need a big deal, I just need you, committing the rest of your life to me while I commit mine to you." Gerard smiles back, leaning in to peck my lips before saying "So should we just go down to city hall?" "Is that really what you want? I mean, I'd be happy with that but if you want more..." "I don't know, I mean I always thought if I got married I'd want a big thing but now that it's happening, I just want you baby. I don't need anything but you."

That night when Gerard and I go to bed I roll onto my side, feeling exhausted and ready for sleep but Gerard has other ideas, sliding over to spoon me and his hand slides down my stomach and into my boxers, his fingers ghosting over my dick. "Mmm baby what are you doing?" I groan out, my eyes remaining closed, a lazy smile spread across my face and Gerard nuzzles his face in the back of my neck as he says "You drive me crazy baby, in the best possible way." I smirk to myself as I roll over, Gerard's hand slipping from my boxers and once we're facing each other I lean in, my nose brushing against his as I come to a stop, Gerard's pupils slightly blown already as I feel his hard dick brushing against my hip. I continue to hold back, just staring into his eyes and Gerard's forehead creases slightly, his face clearly pleading and I decide to stop teasing him, my own needs becoming too much as I lean in and close the gap between us, Gerard's tongue sliding it's way into my mouth and I open up eagerly. We make out heatedly as our hands tug each other's clothes out of the way and when we're naked I break our kiss and reach out for the lube, Gerard whining in protest and I chuckle softly as I grab the lube and turn back to him, saying "Easy Mr Iero, I've got you." Gerard lets out a small groan as his lips pull up into a smile and I smirk to myself as I settle back between his legs, holding the lube out, a questioning look on my face as I silently ask which one of us is topping and Gerard reaches out and takes it, grabbing my hips and flipping our positions, kneeling between my legs as he slicks himself up before guiding his dick to my hole. "Ohhh fuck. So big Mr Iero" I moan out as he bottoms out, his hips pressed against my ass and Gerard moans out again, clearly loving being called Mr Iero and I play it up a little for him, my moans and groans and pleas real but throwing the name in every now and then and it doesn't take long before Gerard's rhythm falters and he snaps his hips forward one last time and cums hard inside me, his hand working my dick and he slides it down, tugging harshly on my balls and I come undone, tensing around him as my back arches and I cum all over my stomach, Gerard groaning loudly at the sight. When Gerard is finally tired out and is sleeping peacefully I slide out of bed, sneaking downstairs and calling his mother, running the idea that's been rattling around in my brain all afternoon by her and once my plan is set up I go back upstairs, climbing back into bed and Gerard snuggles over into my side, a contented sigh escaping his lips as he settles down again and I wrap my arms around him, finally letting my own eyes slip closed and I smile wide as I nuzzle my face into his hair and I drift off to sleep, feeling happy and content.


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

Two days later I tell Gerard I have band stuff I need to do and I leave him home as I go out, driving to the airport and picking up his mom, dad and Mikey. I take them to a nearby hotel, helping them check in and paying for their rooms before telling them that I will have someone pick them up the following day and at what time. After they're settled I go back home to find Gerard curled up in bed, snoring softly and letting out occasional sniffles in his sleep and I frown in concern as I sit gently on the edge of the bed and lean over, softly stroking my fingers through his hair, brushing it back off his face and being careful to not wake him. When I stand back up again I pull the covers further over him before leaving the room again and I go downstairs, tidying up the living room before going into the kitchen and grabbing out a pot, going into the pantry and the fridge and grabbing out what I have to make soup and I find some chicken that's still good so I decide to make Gerard chicken and vegetable soup incase he's sick. I put all the ingredients in the pot and start cooking, stirring it all together before turning the heat down a little and putting a lid over it, letting it slow cook while I go back upstairs and I check in on him again, finding him still asleep but in a different position and I close the door before going down the hall to the music room, closing that door too and I grab one of my guitars, sitting on the couch and staring at Gerard's latest half finished painting as I start to softly play, melodies running through my mind and I close my eyes and let my fingers move across the strings until I'm startled by the door opening and Gerard comes wandering in, his hair a mess and his eyes slightly swollen and red. "Hey gorgeous" I greet him softly as I sit the guitar aside and open my arms, Gerard crossing the room and curling up on my lap, laying back against my chest while I wrap my arms around him. "How are you feeling baby?" I whisper softly as I press soft kisses to his hair and he snuggles further into me and says "Head hurts." "Are you sick?" I ask as I bring one hand up to feel his forehead, the skin warm and clammy and Gerard just shrugs, remaining silent. "You hungry?" I ask after a few minutes of silence and Gerard shrugs again before saying "I don't feel well." I stand up from the couch, taking Gerard with me and I carry him downstairs, sitting him at the kitchen bench while I go over and check the soup, stirring it again and it smells delicious. I turn the hot plate off before stepping over to the cupboard and grabbing a bowl, scooping some soup into it and taking it over to Gerard with a spoon and he smiles at me as he says "You made me soup?" I smile back and nod as I take a seat beside him and he starts to eat, groaning softly before saying "This is really really good." After he finishes, eating almost the whole bowl before he pushes it away I stand and take the bowl over to the sink, rinsing it out before sitting it to the side and I cross the room and scoop Gerard into my arms again and carry him back upstairs, taking him into the bathroom and sitting him on the closed toilet as I turn and start running a bath.

After Gerard soaks in the bath for a while I help him out and after he's dried off I carry him back into the bedroom, laying him on the bed before stripping myself naked and climbing on next to him, pulling the blankets over us and pulling him into my chest and once we're settled and comfortable I start gently stroking Gerard's hair as I say "How are you feeling now?" "Better" he tells me and I smile before asking "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I feel him tense in my arms for a second before he relaxes again and he says "I'm...." trailing off and turn my head and press a soft kiss to his temple as I say "It's alright to be nervous, I am." "Yeah" he admits and I tighten my arms around him, squeezing him softly as I say "I love you so so much baby and if you don't want to do this yet it's alright." "No I do, I really do Frankie" he assures me and I smile as I press another kiss to his temple and we fall into silence, just holding each other until we drift off to sleep together. The next morning I wake up alone and I drag myself out of bed and wander down the hall where I can hear soft music playing and I find Gerard in the music/art room, dressed in only boxers as he stands at his easel swaying softly to the music playing from his iPod while he paints. I stand in the doorway and watch, mesmerised by his movement until he stops to switch brushes and he notices me out of he corner of his eye. "Hey" he greets me softly as he smiles wide and I smile back as I cross the room to press a soft kiss to his lips. "It's really coming along now" I tell him, both of our attention turning to the easel and I move to stand behind Gerard, my hands resting gently on his hips as he dips the new brush in the paint he wants and starts working again. I watch, waiting for him to take the brush away for more paint so I don't distract him before I lean around and press another soft kiss to his temple and I say "Can I take you to breakfast Mr Iero?" Gerard turns and smiles wide at me as he nods and says "Yeah, can I have fifteen minutes, I just really want to finish this." "You can have as long as you like my love" I tell him, offering him another smile before turning and leaving the room, leaving him to it as I go back to the bedroom and dig out my suit, finding a tie and I lay it on the bed before going into the bathroom and taking a quick shower, my stomach fluttering with nerves and I lean back against the wall, letting the hot water wash over me in an attempt to calm my nerves.


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

After I climb out of the shower I dry off and go back into the bedroom, pulling on some clean boxers before dressing in my suit, leaving the jacket off and rolling up the sleeves of my shirt a little before standing infront of the mirror to tie my tie and just as I finish Gerard comes into the room and I catch his gaze in the mirror, sharing a smile with him before turning to actually face him and I see he has blue paint smeared on his forehead a little and his hair is falling out from where he tied it back and I can't help myself, rushing across and gripping his hips as I smash my lips to his, pulling him tight against me and Gerard slides his hands up around the back of my neck, kissing back with just as much passion and we kiss until we are both panting for breath, my head spinning slightly. "What was that for?" Gerard asks, a smile tugging at his lips and I smile wide as I say "You're just so beautiful I couldn't help myself." Gerard giggles and his cheeks turn bright red as he playfully shoves me away and I let him go as he turns and goes over to the closet, pulling out his own clothes and he lays them on the bed before saying "I'll be right back," going into the bathroom and I sit on the bed, feeling my stomach churn and my hands shake a little. By the time Gerard comes back into the room, the paint gone from his face my breathing is shallow and choppy, my heart thumping painfully in my chest but I force a smile to my face, trying to seem as calm as possible and he doesn't seem to notice anythings wrong. After Gerard gets dressed I stand and help him with his tie, pressing a soft kiss to the end of his nose before taking his hand and leading him from the room, taking him downstairs and we go out to my car, getting in and I drive us to a nearby diner.

After breakfast, where I don't eat much, just mainly push the food around my plate and sip at my coffee Gerard and I head to the office where we'll be getting married, signing in and when we enter the room we'll be waiting in there are five other couples waiting as well. As Gerard takes a seat I pull my phone out of my pocket to see a message from Bob, telling me he's on his way with Gerard's family and I smile to myself as I put the phone back into my pocket and take a seat beside Gerard, taking his hand in mine. An hour later it's finally time for us to go into the room where we'll be married and I stand, taking Gerard's hand in mine again and helping him up, wrapping my free arm around his waist and as we walk across to the door we need to go through he hesitates and glances up at me. "What is it my love?" I ask and he sighs softly and shakes his head as he smiles and says "Nothing baby. Let's do this." "Are you sure?" "Positive" Gerard tells me and I squeeze his hand softly as we step into the room, the door closing behind us and as we stand before the judge, ready to exchange our vows the door opens again and I smile to myself as Gerard turns his head to look and he gasps, smiling wide as he sees his family and the band coming into the room. "Frank" he says like he's scolding me, lighting hitting against my chest before he runs across the room, being enveloped by his family in a group hug for a few long seconds before he pulls away and comes back over to me, giggling softly as he takes my hands again and says "Sorry." "It's perfectly fine" I tell him, leaning in to peck his nose again before I turn my gaze to the judge, nodding that we're ready and he smiles and starts talking.


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

The judge starts to talk, staring the ceremony and what seems like only seconds later he prompts us to exchange the rings I pull from my pocket and we are officially married, Gerard's family and the rest of my band cheering and clapping as I slide my hands from Gerard's hips around his back and down to rest over his ass and I use my grip to pull him towards me, our bodies pressed together as I lean in and seal my lips to his, his mouth immediately opening under mine and I slip my tongue inside, kissing him soft and slow. We kiss for so long, Gerard's hands sliding up to gently tangle in my hair, that we don't notice the cheering and clapping has stopped, being replaced by awkward throat clearing and coughing and when we do finally pull apart we glance over and see the look on everyone's faces and Gerard lets out an awkward giggle as he turns and buries his face in my neck out of embarrassment. Once all the paperwork has been finalised we leave the office and everyone decides to come back to our house for a while, Gerard and I leaving first in our car while everyone else goes back to change into more comfortable clothes before coming over.

The whole drive home Gerard's hand is clutched in mine, resting on his thigh and his eyes are fixed on the shiny new ring on his finger. We stop at a red light and I put the car in park, taking my hand off the wheel and bringing it over to gently cup Gerard's chin, tilting his head up and his eyes snap up from the ring to my face and he smiles goofily at me. "Frank" he starts but I lean in and cut him off by sealing my lips to his. Gerard hums softly and starts kissing back, both of us leaning towards each other until horns start blaring and I pull back and quickly put the car in gear again, Gerard giggling as I start driving. "Pay attention Frankie" Gerard playfully scolds me and I shake my head as I say "Stop being so damn beautiful and distracting then" making Gerard blush and giggle softly again. When we finally get home I park in the garage and when Gerard and I are out of the car I scoop him into my arms and carry him inside, taking him straight to the bedroom where I lay him on the bed and climb over him. "Welcome home Mr Iero" I whisper in his ear as I lean down and press a soft kiss to his neck right below it. "Mmm say it again" he groans softly and I trail my lips down as I whisper "Mr Iero" against his skin again and he lets out a soft giggle as I pull back and smile down at him. "I really like that" he tells me and I smirk as I slide my hand over to gently palm at his semi hard dick as I say "I can see that baby." "Ahh....do we have time?" Gerard asks and I smile as I say "Not for what I have planned but I can improvise for now" and I start working on his belt, getting it off before unzipping his pants. Once his pants are off I lean in and lick a wet stripe up his length, his dick steadily filling out and by the third lap up and down he's fully hard and when I reach the head again I sink my mouth over it, suckling and teasing at the head before sinking down and taking most of him into my mouth, Gerard clenching one hand in my hair and the other in the sheets as his eyes slip closed and he lets out the sexiest soft groan I've ever heard. I keep going, working up a rhythm and getting lost in the feeling of his slightly salty flesh sliding against my tongue and I slide my hand out and ease his hand out of the sheets, sliding my fingers through his and holding his hand while my other hand slides down to cup his balls, rolling them gently in my palm while I slide lower and lower and after another minute Gerard's fingers tighten in my hair and he lets out a higher pitched whine which I have learned he makes right before he cums and I slide back up to suckle at his head again and two seconds later he floods my mouth, my tongue digging into his slit and milking him of everything he's got, swallowing around his swollen flesh before pulling off and licking up everything I missed. "Holy shit" Gerard pants out as he lays boneless on the bed and I smirk to myself as I climb over to lay beside him, my fingers working on undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt and once it's open I lean over and start pressing soft kisses all over his chest and stomach while he regains his breath, a lazy smile stretched across his lips. "That was amazing" he pants out and I tilt my head to look up at him and I smile as I say "Just you wait til later then" winking at him and he giggles as his face flushes slightly. I kiss my way back up his body and when I reach his lips he surges forward and kisses back, our tongues tangling together for a few long minutes, Gerard working on my shirt and tie and just as he has them open the sound of the door opening and voices downstairs reaches us and I pull back and say "Looks like we need to get down there." "They can wait another few minutes" Gerard tells me, sliding his hand up to cup around the back of my neck and pull me back down to him. "I'm busy kissing my husband" he continues before smashing his lips to mine again and I smile as I kiss back, my eyes slipping closed as I focus on the sensations of him being so close to me.


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

Gerard and I continue to make out until the yelling from downstairs gets too annoying and we reluctantly climb off the bed, both of us changing into sweatpants and tshirts before leaving the room and as we make it to the top of the stairs Gerard steps behind me and rests his hands on my shoulders, pushing on them as he jumps up and I reach down and grab his legs, helping him settle on my back as I keep walking, carrying him downstairs. "Jeez it's about time" Mikey scoffs as we enter the room and Gerard removes one arm from around my neck to flip him off before hopping down off me and he takes a seat beside his mom as I ask if anyone would like a drink. While I'm in the kitchen I call for pizza, ordering a wide selection before grabbing everyone's drinks and making my way back into the living room where Gerard is in deep conversation with his mom and dad and Mikey is staring wide eyed at Ryan while the guys screw around setting up guitar hero.

As the afternoon turns to night the guys are fairly drunk and Mikey managed to convince his parents to let him have a drink and he's tipsy, the guitar hero battle still going strong but the playing getting worse and worse. Gerard takes his parents upstairs to show them around the house and I go into the kitchen with all the empty bottles, throwing them in the trash and when I come back into the living room Ryan and Mikey are curled up together on the couch in the corner completely ignoring the other guys and I smirk to myself before clearing my throat loudly and they jump slightly as they pull further apart and look in my direction. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask as I walk over and squeeze myself into the space between them on the couch, Ryan glancing at me awkwardly before looking away and Mikey glaring daggers at me. "Nothing" Ryan says before excusing himself and standing up, crossing the room and disappearing down the hallway. Once he's gone I turn my attention to Mikey, raising my eyebrow at him and his expression softens to a frown as he says "Look it's not any of your....." "My band isn't going to be destroyed by jailbait" I cut him off to tell him and he scoffs and says "What about you and Gerard?" "That was completely different, Gerard was only a few months off being of legal age, not a few years plus I knew Gerard could keep it to himself, I know you won't be able to help but run your mouth the first chance you get." Mikey's frown turns to a glare again as he opens his mouth to speak but he's cut off by his parents and Gerard coming back into the room and Gerard looks at us skeptically, making me smile as I stand up and cross the room to him. "Hey beautiful" I greet him before pressing my lips to his and then pulling away, continuing my path out the door, in search of Ryan who I find smoking on the back doorstep. "I know what you're going to...." Ryan starts but I cut him off by saying "He's fifteen Ry." "What?" He asks, his mouth dropping open and I shake my head as I say "I'm not hypocritical enough to condemn you for what I've done myself but he's so much younger and he's one of those typical fans that you thought Gerard was." "He said he was almost seventeen" Ryan tells me, shaking his head to himself as he exhales his last lungful of smoke, flicking his stubbed out cigarette butt onto the lawn before standing and following me back inside.


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

Later that night when everyone finally leaves I throw Gerard over my shoulder and carry him upstairs, Gerard laughing and squirming around the whole way and when we reach the bedroom I playfully throw him onto the bed, climbing on beside him and he shifts around to snuggle into my side. "How are you feeling Mr Iero?" I ask and Gerard lets out a soft yawn before saying "Tired. Relieved." "Relieved?" "Yeah I'm just glad it's all done and we're married now, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." "Yeah I know what you mean" I tell him as I tighten my arm around his waist and we lay in silence for a minute until I say "Do you wanna just call it a night?" and Gerard lets out another small yawn before saying "Yeah, is that ok?" "Of course" I tell him, climbing off the bed and crossing the room to turn the light off, tugging my shirt off on my way back to the bed and when I get there Gerard is sitting up under the covers working on his own shirt and once I climb in next to him he lays back down and I gently guide him onto his side as I slide up against his back, my arm wrapped around his waist and I press soft kisses to the back of his shoulder as I let my eyes slip closed and we fall asleep together.

The next morning I wake up and Gerard is still sleeping beside me so I climb out of bed and leave the room, careful to not wake him and go downstairs to make him breakfast in bed. Once the pancakes and coffee are ready I put them on a tray along with some strawberries and whipped cream and some warm syrup and when I get back upstairs Gerard is laying in bed rubbing his eyes. "Morning baby" I greet him as I walk over and Gerard sits up and smiles as I sit the tray on his lap, keeping my hands on it to steady it as I lean in for a kiss. "How did I get so lucky? Thank you baby" he says as I pull away and I smile at him as I say "You deserve it babe." Gerard picks up the coffee and I cross the room to the closet, picking out some clean clothes before heading for the door and Gerard says "Are you going somewhere?" "No babe I was just gonna take a shower." "Can you keep me company while I eat? Then I can keep you company while you shower?" "Of course" I tell him as I sit my clothes aside and climb back onto the bed, laying beside Gerard while he eats, occasionally stopping to feed me a strawberry and once he's done I sit the tray aside and take his hand, pulling him from the bed and we make our way to the bathroom, climbing into the shower together.

Later that afternoon Gerard and I decide to get out of the house and we end up at the movies, Gerard lining up for tickets while I go to the bathroom and on my way back across the crowded lobby I see Gerard near the front of the line for tickets when I hear a girls voice ring out over the dull chatter of the lobby saying "Gerard" and his head snaps around as he looks for the source so I stop walking and just watch, seeing him flocked by four teenage girls who are all talking over one another excitedly and I laugh to myself as I start walking again, stepping up behind Gerard and wrapping my arms around his waist, my chin resting on his shoulder and Gerard tenses up before relaxing again when he realises it's me.


	79. Chapter Seventy Nine

The girls all fall silent, staring at me in shock before they start talking over one another again and Gerard leans back and tilts his head to whisper "This is kinda freaking me out." I sigh softly as I tighten my arms around his waist, turning my head to press a soft kiss to his temple before saying "It's very nice to meet you guys but we're trying to have some private couple time right now." The girls all look disappointed before one of them speaks up to ask "Can we get a picture really quick?" "Sure" I say with a smile, letting go of Gerard and stepping around him as he steps up to the front of the line to buy tickets while I take the picture. Once the picture is done I say goodbye to the girls and walk over to where Gerard is waiting near the door to the theatre and slip my arms around his waist as I lean in and press my forehead to his. "Are you alright babe?" "Yeah" he sighs out before adding "It's just too much right now." "I get that. Are you sure you're ok?" He smiles and nods before leaning in and pressing is lips to mine and I kiss back before we pull apart and walk into the theatre hand in hand.

A week later I wake up with the worst stomach pain I've ever experienced, rolling off the side of the bed and curling into a ball on the floor but it does nothing to help and when Gerard comes back into the room freshly showered he rushes over and kneels beside me, his hands reaching out to gently touch my cheek and arm. "Baby what's wrong?" He asks and I groan before gasping out "My stomach." "What can I do? Should I call an ambulance?" He asks, his face pulled into a concerned frown and I shake my head before saying "I need you to call my doctor, see if I can get in to see him," explaining where he'll find the number and he presses a soft kiss to my forehead before standing up and leaving the room, going downstairs to call and a few minutes later he comes back up with my bag of medication and a bottle of water. "He can see you in two hours babe. I don't know if this will help in the meantime" he says, sitting the bag and bottle aside and helping me slowly sit up before offering them to me and I take a handful of pills, washing them down before Gerard helps me up onto the bed again and lays with me, spooning me and gently rubbing his warm hand over my bare stomach and I find myself relaxing a little despite the agonising pain at his soothing touch.

An hour later Gerard helps me up, my stomach still hurting but not as intense, helping me get ready before we go downstairs and I get into the passenger seat of my car, Gerard driving me to the clinic where my doctor is. We sit in the waiting room, Gerard letting me squeeze his hand when the pain flares up until the doctor comes out and shoots me a sympathetic smile and I get up and cross the lobby to his office, shooting Gerard a small smile before going inside. Twenty minutes and two shots later I leave the office, a prescription in my hand and Gerard takes me home, stopping by a pharmacy on the way to get my new medication and by the time we get there I am so drowsy from the shots Gerard practically has to carry me inside, my eyes closed and I fall asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	80. Chapter Eighty

I wake up a few hours later with a pounding ache in my left butt cheek and my left leg feels like dead weight. I slide my hand down, gently massaging over where the doctor gave me the shots before but it does nothing to ease the ache, the pain flaring up slightly as I move to slide across to the edge of the mattress and as I sit up the pain shoots up my side. I clench my jaw, bracing my hands against the mattress as I force myself to move again, the need to use the bathroom too great to ignore anymore and as I push myself up to stand my left leg wobbles and I almost fall, tipping to the side and catching myself against the bedside cabinet before I fall completely. I stumble across the room on shaky legs, wincing slightly at the unpleasant sensations shooting through my leg and side with each step I take and after I'm finished in the bathroom I slowly stumble downstairs in search of Gerard who I find sprawled out on the couch watching a cooking show. "Hey" I croak out, my voice still thick with sleep and Gerard's head snaps around to look in my direction. "Hey baby how are you feeling?" He asks as he stands up and rushes over to wrap his arm around my waist. "I'm alright, just a little sore" I tell him as we make our way to the couch, Gerard helping me to get settled comfortably, a soft pillow under my hip as I lay down and Gerard slides onto the couch beside me, letting me lay against him.

We stay on the couch for the rest of the afternoon, watching movies and we order in takeout, sharing each other's food before Gerard leaves the room with the trash, coming back a few minutes later with a blanket and he helps me lay down on my side, gently climbing onto the couch behind me before settling the blanket over us and pulling me back against his chest as he wraps his arm around me and I smile as I snuggle further back into his warmth, Gerard's soft warm lips pressing a soft kiss to my temple. "Love you" he whispers in my ear and I smile wide as I slide my hand down under the blanket to rest over his on my stomach, rubbing my thumb over his wedding ring. "Love you more" I tell him, Gerard chuckling to himself before we fall silent again, focusing on the movie we are watching and I feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier, my stomach full and my body warm and relaxed and I am asleep before the movie finishes.

The next morning I wake up still on the couch, my face pressed into Gerard's neck as he breathes deep and even, his arm still wrapped tight around my waist and I smile to myself as I tilt my head, my nose skimming against Gerard's neck as I breathe in his scent. "Tickles" he groans out, his body tensing before relaxing a second later and I giggle softly before saying "Sorry baby." We lay in silence for another ten minutes, just cuddling close under the blanket before I yawn and slowly roll back, moving off the couch and standing up as I stretch my arms above my head, my joints popping and cracking and it feels amazing. After I help Gerard off the couch I leave the room, going upstairs and into the bathroom where I start the shower, crossing the room to the basin while the water heats up and I grab my new medication off the bench, shaking two pills out into my palm after reading the instructions on the bottle and I put them into my mouth before starting the cold water and sticking my mouth under to gulp down enough water to swallow the pills. Once they're down I turn the water off and cross back to the shower, dropping my boxers before stepping in and adjusting the water, sighing in relief as the water warms me up.

Halfway through my shower Gerard comes into the bathroom dressed in sweatpants and one of my tshirts and I smile as I open the cubicle door and invite him in but he pouts and shakes his head as he says "I'd love to but you have visitors downstairs babe." "Who?" I ask, knowing I'm not expecting anyone and Gerard tells me Brian and the rest of the band are here to see me. I frown in confusion, wondering what they could want that couldn't be discussed over a phone call as I tell Gerard to let them know I'll be right down. I quickly finish washing myself before turning the water off and stepping out of the cubicle, drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist as I make my way down the hall to the bedroom, pulling on clean jeans and a tshirt and I make my way downstairs where I find the guys sitting around the living room, their faces all matching expressions of sadness mixed with fear.


	81. Chapter Eighty One

"What's going on?" I ask as I lock eyes with Brian and he sighs before saying "Maybe you should sit down Frank." I swallow hard, walking over to take a seat on the free armchair and once I'm settled Brian says "I had a meeting with the label yesterday. They want to have an official meeting with you guys next week but they gave me the heads up yesterday, they're dropping you guys from the label." "What? They can't do that we're still under contract for another two records" I protest, the rest of the guys glancing from me to Brian and Brian shakes his head before saying "I know, but they're willing to offer you a payout in compensation. It's only a fraction of what you stand to make otherwise but there's really not much we can do, after the dramas you guys have gone through as a band and with what Jamia pulled at the label show they just don't think you're a worthy investment anymore." "So that's it?" I spit, feeling completely confused and overwhelmed. "They're dropping us and there's nothing you can do?" "It doesn't have to be the end of the world Frank" Ryan offers and I turn my attention on him, my forehead creased in anger as I say "I'm sorry, what part of the label dropping us do you not understand? Were you not around at the beginning when we were rejected by everyone else? This band is my whole life, I gave up everything for this and now it's over and you're telling me it's not the end of the world? It is Ryan, it's the end of my world, I don't have anything else to fall back on, this band was it." Ryan takes a few breaths before saying "Frank we can try again with the other labels and...." "And what if they don't want us? One label dropped us, why would anyone else want us?" Ryan frowns and looks over at the rest of the guys for help but they remain silent, unsure of what to say and after a few long seconds of silence I can't take it any longer, pushing myself out of the chair and crossing the room, pausing briefly at the door to pull on my shoes before I open the front door, stepping out and ignoring Gerard calling out to me as I slam it shut behind me and I take off, running across the lawn and down the street, desperate to put distance between myself and the conversation that just took place in my living room.

I run until I can't breathe anymore, my lungs burning and my side aching and I feel a small twinge of pain in my stomach as I stop running and drop to my knees, panting heavily for breath as I feel my eyes well with tears, a million thoughts racing through my mind. What am I meant to do now? Will another label really want to take us? What if Gerard won't want me anymore? The last question makes my stomach churn and my heart thud painfully as the tears welling in my eyes spill over and I sniffle softly as I bring my hands up to wipe them away. Out of everything else that could happen Gerard leaving would by far be the worst and after a few long minutes of crying I slowly push myself back up onto my feet and I start slowly walking back home again.

By the time I make it back the pain in my stomach has gotten a lot worse to the point where I can't ignore it anymore and as the house comes into view I see Gerard sitting on the front step, his face lighting up with he sees me and he stands and runs across the lawn, wrapping me in a giant hug and I clench my hands in the back of his shirt as I bury my face in his neck. "Please don't leave" I beg, pressing myself even closer to him and Gerard tightens his hold on me as he says "Never baby, I'll never ever leave." After we hold each other on the front lawn for a few minutes Gerard lets me go, gently sliding his arm around my waist as he ushers me back inside, the living room empty now and I take a seat on the couch, Gerard leaving the room again before coming back with a glass of water. "Here babe" he says softly as he kneels in front of me and offers me the glass, waiting until I drink it all before he takes it back and sits it on the floor beside him. "Talk to me" he pleads softly and I lower my head before saying "The label is dropping us." "Ok" he says slowly, clearly unsure about what to say and I raise my head to meet his gaze again as I say "So that's pretty much it, no more band." "Well can't you sign with a different label?" Gerard asks, his hand gently resting on my knee and I sigh before saying "They all rejected us before, now that we've been dropped by the only label that would take a chance on us I really don't see why that would change their minds." "Oh" he says, biting on his bottom lip before saying "Well you could always try and if they don't want you well that's their loss. You're incredibly talented babe, I know you'll be just fine no matter what happens." "I play guitar and sing, beyond that I have zero skills, I have no college education, my only job experience was bagging groceries when I was 15 and on top of all that I'm covered in tattoos. I don't stand a chance in the world without the band. If you want leave I understand." "Babe don't be silly, why would I leave? I love you, no matter what happens that won't change. You're so much more talented than you give yourself credit for and if the band isn't meant to be anymore then you'll be just fine. There's always other bands or jobs in the music industry that you'd be perfect for and you write all the songs right? You could write for other people, one band doesn't have to be your whole world babe."

I close my eyes, slowly leaning forward until my forehead is resting against Gerard's and he slides his free hand up to cup the back of my neck. "I love you Frank, band or no band you're still the most incredible person I've ever met and no matter what happens I will always be by your side." "Thank you" I whisper out, slowly opening my eyes and staring into his and Gerard offers me a small smile before leaning in to press his lips to mine, kissing me softly and I kiss back until he pulls away, his thumb gently stroking at the base of my skull and I take a deep breath, breathing in Gerard's comforting scent as I slowly start to feel better, knowing Gerard is by my side.


End file.
